


Dualities

by everythingturnstodust



Series: First we feel, then we fall. [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingturnstodust/pseuds/everythingturnstodust
Summary: Two months have passed since Zuko's coronation. The gaang has been living in the palace while Iroh supports Zuko in his transition. As Iroh's duties come to an end, the Jasmine Dragon calls to him and the gaang prepares to leave the Fire Nation, Katara feels pulled into Zuko's world. This is a love story.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Suki/Ty Lee/Zuko, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: First we feel, then we fall. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Under the Guise of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, so bear with me. I finally watched Avatar: the Last Airbender all the way through for the first time thanks to Netflix (sorry world, but I didn't finish it when it first aired). I, of course, became infatuated by the parallels between Katara and Zuko: fire and water, yin and yang. Given that, I'm super disappointed they weren't endgame. So, as I am gathering with fanfic, I'm writing what I wish had happened to fill the void.
> 
> This chapter occurs over the course of a day, and I've chosen to ignore the events in Ba Sing Se following Sozin's comet. Also note, that I haven't seen LOK, so any correlation between the two are merely coincidental.

** Chapter One: Under the Guise of Night, or the Ballad of Li and Ayoka **

Thunder rolled in as Katara sat on the veranda overlooking the pond where Zuko and Aang were feeding turtleducks. Caught in a torrential downpour, Zuko ran towards the closest entrance looking for safety while Aang danced around, laughing with a complete sense of happiness that neither Katara nor Zuko could relate. 

It was an unseasonably warm autumn afternoon, but everyday since Sozin’s comet had arrived was warm. Two full moon cycles had past since Zuko’s coronation. He’d been busy speaking with different advisors daily, meeting with the nation’s people to listen to their ails, and connecting with leaders from the Earth Kingdom and Water tribes to discuss reparations all while managing to find time to practice bending with Aang, Toph, and Katara. Being Fire Lord meant many things to many people, but Zuko was not satisfied with maintaining the status quo. If one thing was certain it was that a nation led solely by an all powerful ruler could not sustain itself. The Fire Nation and its people were not Zuko’s playthings as they had been for Ozai. Katara was pleased to see that Zuko’s change was real. He’d become a fine leader for the people.

She peered at the entryway under which Zuko found shelter and smiled to herself as she watched him calling Aang. A crack of lightening hit, and Aang moved quickly towards Zuko on his airball. In a flash, amber eyes met Katara’s and she didn’t look away. Ever since their journey to find Yon Rha, Katara felt pulled towards him. And she felt it more deeply every day.

Zuko had seen her in her darkest place and his opinion of her never wavered.

Heat rose to her cheeks and she finally turned away. It wasn’t the first time Zuko had met her gaze, almost knowingly.

Bending the water around her, Katara moved easily through the storm back into his palace, through the labrinth of halls, down to the quarters that were now hers and hers alone. Zuko had somehow found a space perfect for each of his guests. Toph’s quarters consisted of a large hall made of stone. He had chosen it for her so she could be free to create her own space, build her tables and chairs, her bed, and rearrange the space whenever she saw fit. 

Aang lived on the east side of the property in three large rooms with a balcony overlooking the pond. There were massive archways reminiscent of the Southern Air Temple, where they briefly lived before saving the world. The balcony was large enough for Appa to stay comfortably while grateful attendants kept him fed with plenty of hay regularly. The people loved the Avatar, for he brought peace and with that peace came a forgiving and just Fire Lord.

Sokka and Suki had stayed a fortnight in two rooms near the armory where they spent most of their days play fighting. _Now they must be close to Kyoshi Island_ , Katara thought. _No doubt Hawky will deliver news soon_.

Katara’s quarters were three rooms centering a courtyard fitted with a fountain carved with two figures dancing along the base. _Bending_ , he had told her. _A beautiful fight between water and fire_. Her rooms were cozy with blue tapestries ornamenting the walls and skin rugs of all different animals littering the floor. Her own quarters were host to a private entrance, which led down a narrow path to the ocean. Zuko never wanted her to feel separated from her home again.

_Home_. Katara’s father once told her that home is wherever your people are, wherever your heart felt safe. She would never be away from home again.

Lounging on the floor, Katara ran the tips of her fingers along the water pooling at the bottom of the fountain when she heard a soft rap on the door. She didn’t have to turn around to know who stood behind her. “Katara,” the voice rasped.

“Zuko,” she answered quieter than she had intended, inhaling a deep breath. “You’re welcome here,” she stood from her place and smiled at him with a welcoming gesture, “it is your home.”

“I saw you earlier and thought I should check on you,” he said, entering. Zuko had inquired after her almost every day since she had been given these quarters, to make sure that she was comfortable in this space, the space of her once-enemy. After Sokka left, he was sure that Katara was not far behind yet here she remained. And every day he was grateful.

He had noticed her observing him on many occasions always leading him back to this door. She had saved his life and his chest still ached; whether from the pain of Azula’s lightening or from the waterbender’s absence, he wasn’t sure.

“I’m fine, Zuko,” she responded moving towards her sitting room, inviting him to follow. “I couldn’t be happier here.” She sat down on a stone bench covered in a turquoise cushion made of silk nearest the path leading to the ocean. From this seat, it often felt like she was back on the Ember Islands, a brief respite from the world. And now the entire Fire Nation was at her back. She did miss her Gran-Gran and the snow flurries, but after seeing the entire world she no longer fit in the Southern Water Tribe; especially with their antiquated customs. She thought often on Hama and why she never returned. _Will I ever return?_

He moved towards her and leaned against the wall at the end of the bench opposite her. “Could you be happier somewhere else?”

_Could I?_ “I can’t imagine where I’d go.” But that wasn’t true; Sokka and Suki were headed for Kyoshi Island, Iroh for Ba Sing Se, or she could return to the South Pole. She had been to so many different places, connected with so many people that she could move just about anywhere.

“Home?”

“I’ve told you Zuko,” she let out a somber laugh, “home is everywhere.” She hadn’t wanted to leave once since arriving. She felt safe within the confines of the palace, at first. Yet every night since her brother’s departure she moved amongst Zuko’s people, through the crowds at the market and children paying games in the street, feeling the absence of fear. Feeling joy - the feeling she longed for most. When Azula had tried to take Zuko’s life, Katara felt rage and grief and an emptiness so deep she thought if he died she might fall in with him.

She never spoke those feelings aloud. And she hadn’t quite recovered.

“Katara,” he laughed, “are you ever going to answer me?”

“Huh?” she noised, meeting Zuko’s amber eyes. She had been so deep within her own thoughts she missed the words spoken. 

“Why did you stay?”

“Do you want me to leave?” she laughed. This was not the first time she had faced this line of questioning. Nor, she assumed, would it be the last. What would she tell him? _I stayed because of you._

“No,” he shielded his emotions, shaking his head. Katara’s presence calmed him. From the moment she saved his life he felt changed by her. He found he could tolerate more, his fuse was longer. He gained appreciation for things once taken for granted. Every day was a new gift and he owed her his gratitude. All of his days were now hers. “Feed my curiosity.”

“I have nowhere else to be, so why not here?”

“Don’t you miss your brother,” he asked looking towards the ocean, watching the waves crash into the beach, watching its push and pull as if calling to him.

“Yes,” she replied thoughtfully, “but I know he must be happy where he is.”

One of Zuko’s advisors appeared lingering in the doorway, “I’m sorry to interrupt, Fire Lord Zuko, but you have a meeting with the joint chiefs.”

“Thank you, Li,” he nodded curtly, “I will be along shortly.”

His advisor bowed low and disappeared as quickly as he arrived. “I knew what I was in for,” he said, looking at the now empty doorway, “but the reality is that I wish I was anywhere but here.” A frown set hard across Katara’s face. “No, not here with you,” he replied quickly, pulling a face, “I just meant here as Fire Lord, stuck in this place with such bad memories.” _A prisoner of my own choices._ Katara leaned forward, placing her hands lightly on his arm.

“Don’t you wish we could just hop on Appa’s back and fly away,” he asked her in earnest, recalling memories of their journey to find her mother’s killer. He would have wanted Katara to be part of his own journey to find the truth about his mother. _t’s something we have in common_.

“Sometimes,” she responded dazily, meeting his amber eyes, “sometimes I think on our journey to the Southern Raiders. How nice for us to have had no true inhibitions. We were free, at least for a moment. We just left without consequence.”

“Ultimately” she added with a laugh thinking of what may have happened had she taken Yon Rha’s life. “But Zuko, these are your people and I see you already doing good things here. I see the change.” She pulled away and walked towards the window overlooking the city. “You may forget, but I traveled through the Fire Nation. I lived amongst your people and I see every night how happy and safe your people feel now. That is all because of _you_.” Katara’s view of the Fire Nation had changed considerably during her travels. His people were impacted by the Fire Lord’s wrath almost as much as the other nations.

“That is because of Aang.”

“Don’t be a fool, Zuko, you did this just as much as Aang.”

“Then it is because of you,” he said from across the room. “You defeated Azula.”

_I did that for you, not for them_. “Zuko,” she paused looking at him over her shoulder, “I bet Li is still waiting outside.” These visits were often cut short if not only by his attendants and advisors but their friends too. On very few occasions were they able to dive deeper into their feelings, to recall their experiences and reflect on how they’ve affected the present. Most of their thoughts and feelings were left unsaid. Between them lived a sense of shame, ever present, for words spoken in the past. 

He took a few long strides across the room to meet her. “Thank you, Katara, for saving my life,” he purred low, another phrase often repeated, signaling the end of his visit.

She felt heat spread across her face and down her neck. She wanted to pull her eyes from his gaze but she didn’t. She was strong enough to meet him. Stronger, maybe. “If you could see the people, meet them where they are, you would know their joy comes from you. You make them feel safe,” she pleaded, pulling him back in like the tides.

“How would I do that, Katara? I can’t just leave whenever I want,” he said just shy of a yell, exasperated, but not with her.

Her voice lowered, “You could join me, _tonight_.” A mischievous look formed in her eyes, “After your meetings, after dinner, after you’ve signed all those scrolls and all your advisors have gone. Come here. We’ll have the night for cover.” Leaving the rest unsaid.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” interrupted Li.

“I’ll come back tonight then,” Zuko smirked, and with that he was gone. 

Katara’s gaze set back across the city below. The rain had since stopped and the sun shone revealing Zuko’s people bustling through the marketplace below. Before she had time to contemplate the moment, Toph appeared to her right. “Hey Sugar Queen, want to get into some trouble?”

And with that they were off, running down the path to the beach, laughing. Toph had become a master sandbender since living in the Fire Nation.

___________

Back in the Fire Lord’s palace, Zuko was meeting with the joint chiefs, an added governing level instituted to help distribute political power more evenly, in the what was once the war room. In this new role, chiefs would be responsible for their villages and report to larger municipalities. Those municipals who would ultimately report to the Fire Lord and his advisors. This meeting was both a welcome to a seat of power, each chief chosen by their village, as well as an exercise in expectation. “We will no longer rely on a military state to govern and control your villages,” announced Zuko. “But your role will still be monitored by our municipals to ensure there are no abuses of power.”

The goal was to stamp out corruption and to serve the people. Zuko hoped by parceling out his duties, he might also find more time for himself. A semblance of freedom. He had fought so long to regain his honor, for this seat of power, and now that he was here, the headpiece weighed heavy on him. _Sometimes I think on our journey…_ so did he.

Zuko took his seat while his advisors, newly chosen at the advice of his uncle as a way to clense the government of Ozai’s influence, began their lengthy agenda. Iroh sat at a small writing desk in a corner, far from the conversation. As he quietly sipped his tea, Iroh looked to his nephew with approval. Zuko had been pleased to have his uncle here to support him in his transition, but he knew Iroh’s time was temporary. The Jasmine Dragon was waiting for Iroh in Ba Sing Se. Soon, his uncle would finally be free; he would finally be at peace. _He must have known the weight of power,_ thought Zuko. _I wonder why he chose it for me._

Zuko feared for his uncle’s departure knowing that with it the Avatar would follow and so would Toph and Katara. He had grown close with Aang over the past few months but it was the loss of the girls that he felt more keenly.

Toph had become a pseudo-sister to him since she arrived in the city after taking on Ozai’s airfleet. He had given her free range to make structural changes throughout the palace and its grounds so long as she gave him a detailed list of what she had done. He could only imagine what chaos might happen if someone’s child fell into a hole the earthbender created or got lost in a new tunnel. Announcements were posted daily to inform attendants, advisors, and the people of the city of any changes that might impact them.

Zuko had taken to writing Toph’s letters. They had scheduled time daily for her letters to Sokka, her parents, King Kuei, King Bumi, Haru, and June of all people. Toph was fascinated by Nyla, June’s shirshu, and ask after her and the latest bounties. Writing Toph’s letters had given them an intimacy Zuko hadn’t prepared for. Toph trusted him to keep her secrets - and he would. He had even begin revealing some of his own secrets, all related to the throne and the particulars of governmental control. Toph seemed to enjoy hearing all the drama.

Katara was a different story. 

He couldn’t imagine his world without seeing those sapphire eyes watching him - their private moments of connection. He had begun making excuses to see her, to be close to her. She had become somewhat of a lifeline. Death had called to him like an old friend and it had been easy from him to answer. But Katara pulled him back and he felt her power coursing through him even now.

They had come to this city together. Without her here he was lost. Without her, he was a shell of himself. Empty.

What was this palace if not his deepest childhood traumas manifested. Toph’s freedom to bend was for him perhaps more so than her. It helped ease some of his pain. Instead, he’d think of fondly on her rather than Azula’s taunts or his father’s abuses. His old shame.

Katara’s presence endeared him to this place, to any place she might go. _Home is everywhere_.

The meeting of the joint chiefs concluded and Zuko stayed until every last member was gone. “It’s well past dusk, young Zuko, I must depart,” his uncle said with a wave and a sweep of his robes against the floor. 

“Farewell, uncle,” he called after him before moving deeper into the belly of the palace, to the kitchens, to seek out a warm meal and good friends.

___________

“Oh, lay off, Twinkletoes, it wasn’t the _last_ dumpling,” Toph sneered. “The Fire Lord is coming, so the cooks will have to send more.”

Despite Momo’s attempts to humor him, bouncing up and down on his head, Aang’s impatience permeated throughout the kitchen. Toph let out a small grunt of annoyance in response. “Maybe if you had been more careful earlier, _I_ might have been more careful to leave _you_ the last dumpling,” Toph continued, thinking back to their battle at the beach. She still felt soggy.

Katara had taken to teaching Toph how to swim but it hadn’t come easy. Her feet had trouble seeing in the ocean. Yet she loved the feeling of the water around her as she floated aimlessly in the sea, trusting Aang, Katara, and even Zuko to be her eyes. Still, the moment her feet hit the sand everything came back into sight, even in the water. 

“Hi Zuko,” Aang smiled brightly as the red figure entered the room.

“There’ll be more dumplings soon, Aang,” he smiled back, having heard their conversation long before he entered. _Remind me to never have a private conversation here,_ Zuko noted to himself. He took a seat on the bench to the left of Toph, who sat at the head of the table. He was grateful for his friends, who treated him no differently now that he was Fire Lord. Before Sokka left, some of his guards were concerned that he was planning to attack the Fire Lord, heaving heard their jabs against one another in the armory. Zuko was surprised at how much he missed Sokka.

To his chagrin, Katara hadn’t arrived to dinner yet.

As if sensing his thoughts, Toph told the room about the epic battle between sand and sea that had occurred during his joint chiefs meeting. Aang had landed between them in a tornado sending each girl into the opposite’s element. “Sugar Queen was covered in sand,” Toph laughed. “She said she needed to refresh before she could eat, but was nice enough to bend the water out of my clothes.”

“I did apologize,” Aang started.

“All is forgiven,” Katara announced as she entered the room, taking a seat next to Aang as proof. While she tried to maintain an air of her former self, Katara took little joy in Aang’s antics. He had defeated Ozai and nothing changed for him. He didn’t lose himself by killing the Fire Lord; instead he found a way for them to defeat him following the teachings of the Air Nomads. Because of this, Aang had been able to maintain much of his innocence and his humor. Katara, on the other hand, was no longer the person Aang met in the South Pole. She considered his age and her own as she loaded her plate with seal jerky, rice, and steamed vegetables. He was still a child at 13, and she nearly a woman grown.

“Don’t worry, Katara, more dumplings are on the way,” explained Toph just before an attendant entered with a tray of dumplings that were placed before the Fire Lord.

“Please, Aang, you first,” offered Zuko, sensing the Avatar’s hunger. Zuko had instructed his staff to study the foods of the other nations to make both his friends and visiting envoys feel welcomed. These were vegetable dumplings, filling enough that even a member of the Southern Water Tribe would feel satiated. 

Aang moved half the tray of dumplings to his plate in quick form, wind blowing Katara’s hair back wildly causing her and Toph to laughed hysterically. Zuko let out a soft chuckle before offering the tray to the waterbender. She took half of the rest knowing that Toph had already eaten her share. Zuko covered his in hot duck sauce to give them flavor. Although he enjoyed the foods of his friends’ nations, he preferred them prepared in the traditional style of his home.

“Done with your lordly duties,” Katara asked quietly as Aang and Toph continued to argue about dumplings and the epic torando battle that left them all in various stages of duress.

“Not yet,” Zuko rasped, meeting those sapphire eyes. “Scrolls to sign. Advisors to appease.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait,” she replied quieter than a whisper. She knew Toph would hear, but she didn’t want Aang to discover their plans. It was true that he still harbored romantic feelings towards her, but it was his fame that prevented her from honesty. Since coming to the city, Aang had reveled in his celebrity. Crowds of young people followed him whenever he ventured to the village. Katara knew he would draw too much attention. She could just imagine the rumors that would swirl if people saw the Fire Lord sneaking around with the Avatar.

Zuko brought his attention back to his plate. He was harboring a sense of guilt stealing away from the palace. Guilt, leaving without word. Guilt, for fear of some unknown emergency. Guilt, knowing Aang’s feelings for Katara, despite keeping his own buried deep inside. Guilt and exhilaration.

“Katara, will you join me for an after dinner swim,” Aang asked, hopeful.

“She can’t,” Toph blurted out, “we’re planning some girly things. Aren’t we, Sugar Queen?”

“I almost forgot,” Katara replied, unable to hide her a look of suspicion that went unnoticed. 

“Mud baths and a spa night,” Toph nodded.

“I could join,” Aang offered, excited at the prospect of spending more time with his friends.

“No, Twinkletoes, after what you did to us today, you don’t deserve our company,” Toph quipped, stealing another dumpling from Aang’s plate.

“It really was an accident,” he shrugged, looking deflated. Then, flashing his brightest smile, he continued, “Tomorrow, maybe all of us could go to the beach together. It could be like old times. I miss it, traveling around together, going wherever we wanted.”

“You still can,” Zuko mused. “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t go places just because I can’t, Aang. You’ve got Appa, and I’ve got duties.”

“No, no,” Aang replied, shaking his head. “I want to spend as much time together until we leave with Iroh. We’re planning to travel to Ba Sing Se on Appa together.”

“All of you?” Zuko asked, a lump forming in his throat; he had known they were leaving but no one had given him a timeframe. He looked at Katara and thought sadly about how empty this place would feel once they were gone. Once she was gone.

“No,” Katara replied before Aang or Toph could decide. She lifted her eyes to meet Zuko’s gaze. “I’m not planning to leave yet.”

Aang’s face dropped. It must have been a conversation they had started privately, Zuko assumed. _I don’t know_ , she would have said, _I haven’t decided where I want to go._ And Aang would have responded, _But we’ll all be together_.

_But we won’t._

“Katara, we aren’t leaving yet,” Aang offered, “you may change your mind by then.”

“Twinkletoes, we’re leaving sooner than you think,” Toph said louder than the conversation dictated. “Iroh has been planning his final arrangements for the past two months, making sure Zuko has all the right people around him. I expect we’ll leave before the next full-moon.”

“That’s not a lot of time,” Zuko considered that was merely days away.

“Let’s not have this conversation right now,” Katara suggested, stuffing a dumping into her mouth, dropping her gaze. She didn’t want to meet Zuko’s knowing eyes, nor Aang’s. She was afraid she would give too much away to the former and was afraid of hurting the latter. Ba Sing Se was not the place for Katara, so far from the ocean. Even farther from the South Pole than here.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” came a warm voice from the door, another advisor shuffling Zuko off to his next appointment. “The minister of foreign affairs has a meeting with you presently.”

“Thank you, Mak,” he nodded in return. “Friends, I’ll make time for us tomorrow. High noon should work,” Zuko offered with a smirk, better to battle his friends at the sun’s peak. He threw a quick look at Katara before making a swift exit. Her heart leaped.

“Why can’t we talk about it now,” Aang asked annoyed, heat spreading across his face.

“I’ve told you both that I cannot live forever in Ba Sing Se,” Katara replied, unable to mask her annoyance.

“No one is saying it’s forever.”

“I don’t know, Aang,” shot Toph, “I was.”

“You’re an earthbender, that make sense. But I have Appa, we can travel the world, after we get everything settled with King Kuei.”

“And how long will that take, Aang?” Katara vibrated with indignation. “I’ve been traveling around as long as you have, and you may love it but I want to feel grounded. I want to pause for a moment.”

“We’ve been here for two months,” Aang replied indignantly, “which _is_ longer than we stayed in Ba Sing Se.”

“Guys, let’s just drop it,” Toph said, echoing Katara’s feelings. “I need that mud bath more than I thought. Katara, let’s go. Aang, take a breather. Everything will be settled soon.” She stood from her seat and Katara followed suit, lightly placing a hand on Aang’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be mad, Aang,” Katara offered, “besides, I heard your old friend from school, On Ji, is visiting the city with her family.” By heard, she meant that she had seen the school girl out two nights ago in a group of five or six people, dancing under the lanterns in the square. _Aang, or rather Kuzon, has certainly left his mark,_ she had thought happily. 

With that, a bright smile stretched across Aang’s face. Katara could see him mentally form a plan for how he’d find her and what shenanigans they’d get into. The three quickly bid their goodbyes.

Toph led Katara out of the kitchen through the labyrinth to her hall, which had changed since Katara had last visited. Two rock tubs sat in the middle of the room, filled to the brim with mud. Two attendants stood in front of a pair of wooden tables, sorting through the various candles, jars and vials covering the tables, getting ready to pamper the two benders. As the benders entered, the attendants instructed them to get into their respective tub, saying they would return within a quarter of an hour.

“I honestly don’t remember planning this,” Katara admitted cheerfully. Skipping towards the farthest tub, she asked, “When did you do this?”

“After our little tussle with Aang earlier today,” Toph replied almost as cheerily. “I remember how much I enjoyed it in Ba Sing Se…”

“You’re not trying to convince me to change my mind, are you?” Katara shot Toph a look she knew would be felt. “Because I won’t.”

“I know,” Toph said, barely hiding her defeat. “I just want you to remember it wasn’t all bad.”

“True. It’s not like I won’t visit,” Katara said, disrobing and slipping quickly into her tub. “I am just not ready to go.”

“Because Zuko will be alone?” Toph asks, always knowing more than she should. “You don’t have to lie to me, Sugar Queen, _I’ll know._ ”

Katara kept a tight lip for a few moments before conceding, “No, you’re right. I don’t want Zuko to be alone. How unfair of us all to leave him surrounded by unfamiliar people.”

“Gramps had a large hand in selecting his advisors.”

“That may be true, but who will he confide in once Iroh’s gone? Once we’re gone? I know you’ve been spending as much if not _more_ time with Zuko than I have, so I imagine you’re not as happy about leaving either.”

“You’re right, Katara,” Toph sighed, “ _who_ will write my letters.”

“Toph, it’s okay to feel something for Zuko, no need to be sarcastic.”

“Oh, Sugar Queen, I _will_ miss him, but I have plans to teach metalbending and I don’t think I’ll find enough earthbenders in the Fire Nation to justify staying here,” she offered, slipping into her own tub. “Plus, Gramps said he’d write my letters once we get to Ba Sing Se and then I’ll have someone new to correspond with. So, it’s kind of a win for me.”

Katara smiled, “there may not be many earthbenders now, but I see a future where the nations are unified. Water Tribe members can live in harmony in the Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation citizens might move to the Poles.”

“Wishful thinking, sweets,” Toph mused bending mud into a mask on her face. “There is too much history between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes for them to get all lovey-dovey. I just don’t see it happening. Zuko tells me about his meetings with the other nations. And from what I can tell negotiations have been rough. He’s grateful that Hokodah leads the Southern Water Tribe because he’s one of his only allies in either Pole. They all remember him kidnapping Aang, leaving the moon spirit unprotected.”

Katara remained silent. She couldn’t argue Toph’s point. She remembered the first time she met Zuko, when he invaded her village searching for the Avatar. Gran-Gran probably wouldn’t forgive him that. But it was becoming slightly obvious that Toph and Zuko might be closer than she’d thought. Zuko had never once mentioned these difficult negotiations. Their conversations never felt grounded in the present, only the past and future. _He should know he can trust me,_ she thought. _I might lend my voice to his cause._ “It will take time, but I know he can do it.”

Just then, the two attendants re-entered Toph’s hall to begin the spa night, all conversation regarding the future of the world squashed in a stream of steam, fragrant lotions, and essential oils. Two hours later, Katara was feeling far too relaxed for her midnight adventures. She hugged Toph goodbye, thanking her for the much needed night of self-care. “Until we meet again on the beach,” she called before Toph raised the ground to close the hall. It was not long before she was to meet up with Zuko, so she hurried off to her quarters down the dark hallways of the palace.

___________

Zuko looked up from his scrolls after a gust of wind sent those unattended whirling around his  study . Aang appeared looking much happier than when he’d left. “Zuko, did I ever tell you about the time when we were traveling through the Fire Nation that I enrolled in a school and taught everyone to dance?”

Zuko put his brush down next to the inkwell, smiling. “No, Aang, why don’t you tell me about it.”

Aang began his animated story about a fight he won without laying a hit against someone called Hide, Sokka and Katara dressing up as his parents after he got detention, and finally throwing a massive dance party that got broken up by the same guy he beat in the fight. “Well, Katara heard that On Ji was here in the city and I just got back from seeing her. She knows someone who’s having a party tomorrow night and invited me, isn’t that awesome?”

“It is,” Zuko answered, thinking that Aang might find love in the Fire Nation with someone closer to his age or to his maturity level.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier,” Aang added after a moment, “I thought Iroh would have told you our plans.”

“No worries, buddy. It’s no big deal,” Zuko rasped. “I have duties here and you have duties elsewhere. I will be sad to see you go, but know there is always a place for you, Toph, Katara, and Sokka here.” He forced himself to smile, “and when the time is right, I can come and visit you in the Earth Kingdom.”

Aang’s eyes brightened, looking hopeful, “I can’t wait! Well, we still have time before we go, so let’s make the most of it! I’ll see you tomorrow, get ready for a showdown.” Aang hopped on his air ball, leaving in the same wind-rush he had arrived. 

The candles on his desk burned low, marking the late hour. _It’s now or never,_ Zuko thought, deciding it was time to meet Katara. He brought his signed scrolls over to one of three new secretaries, Heimo, and told her he would be visiting his friend tonight so as not to disturb them. “I trust any emergencies can be directed to Li.”

Heimo nodded brightly, “Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. No one will disturb you.”

He offered thanks before beginning his journey to Katara’s quarters, knowing what Heimo must have thought and knowing that Katara intended for his advisors and secretaries and attendants to all take it that way. Toph would be sure to find out, if she hadn’t already heard. _Rumors spread fast in this palace_. He wondered if she would keep it to herself or tell Aang.

The halls were long, dark, and winding, and the flames lighting the way flickered brightly as the Fire Lord passed. His heart quickened as he neared her quarters. His guilt was leading way to his exhilaration. Would he ask her about Ba Sing Se? Would he mention the rumors they’d start? Would Hokodah hear them?

Her door loomed in front of him. Zuko swallowed hard; he could already smell the sea salt in the air as he knocked lightly on her door. After a few agonizing moments, her quiet voice beckoned him inside. The courtyard was brightly lit with candles and multi-colored lanterns. Making him feel like he steps into an entirely different world. One where he no longer dealt with the responsibility of being Fire Lord. One where he could just be himself.

Before him stood Katara, wearing a fire-red wrap top and a pair of red pants covered by a mid-length sheer black skirt with slits going up her legs on either side. Her hair ripped down her back in loose waves and atop her had sat a small topknot. If not for her sapphire eyes, she might pass for Fire Nation, he thought, taking her in. She was a vision.

“Zuko,” Katara welcomed, smiling brightly. “I have some clothes for you in here,” she said pointing towards her bedchamber, before pausing to look him over. She considered him for a few moments before, saying, “You may want to take your hair down or you’ll give us away. Sit here and I can take out your headpiece.”

He did as told without complaint. “Katara, you look…” he trailed off, trying to find an adjective that might not give him away.

“I know it’s warm,” she continued, “so it’s up to you if you want to wear a hood, but I think your hair is probably long enough now that you can keep your face covered.” She was matter of fact. There was no need to talk about his scar anymore. It was a part of him; once a source of shame, now merely mark of royalty. He knew Katara had thought this through, she thought everything through. _Well, almost everything,_ he thought back to their journey alone, together. She didn’t want him to be found out. And if it worked, maybe they would do it again.

She led him into her bedchamber and showed him a few options she had set out on the bed before moving easily back out into the courtyard. He selected a black shirt with a gold and brown vest over a pair of black pants. As he dressed, Zuko noticed the looking glass across from Katara’s bed, and he met his own gaze. He looked a bit frazzled if not excited. The prospect of a night undercover with Katara freed him of his inhibitions. Hair fell across Zuko’s face as he took it down his topknot, shielding his scar from view. 

Katara knocked softly on the door, “Zuko, are you ready?”

“Yes,” he replied loudly. Cheeks tinging pink with embarrassment.

“Let’s go,” she laughed, grabbing his arm, “it’s a new world down there. Every day feels like a festival.”

They ran out of her private entrance quietly into the night. Zuko let Katara lead the way. She moved swiftly through the shadows in stops and starts making sure to avoid any guards on duty. Zuko followed silently, heart thumping in his chest. He experienced some flash backs of his time as the blue spirit. If they made it out of the perimeter, would he feel free once more?

They came to a halt near the courtyard that Katara had defeated Azula and saved Zuko’s life. “Once we get to the southern gate,” Katara whispered, “can you put out the flames?” He nodded gingerly. They continued, moving swiftly under the plumblossom trees, narrowly avoiding a run-in with Heimo, who appeared to be flirting with one of the guards, a smaller woman, called Ling. 

Heimo’s distraction made it easier for Zuko and Katara to slip the gate without notice. When they made it one hundred yards from the gate, Katara released a noise of celebration. “We did it,” she hooted.

“Woof,” Zuko responded, leaning against a tree, feeling a mix of relief and panic. “Katara, can we take a moment?”

“Definitely,” she said, moving into the shadows of Zuko’s tree, breathing heavily. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he smiled, “it’s just, I haven’t been outside those walls in so long. I want to embrace the moment.”He moved his hair behind his right ear, “And I want to talk with you before we embark on your journey.”

“We’re already on it, Zuko,” she laughed; face bright, visible despite the dark. Before he could respond, she was pulling him out into the road down towards the city. Zuko let out a laugh as they dashed down the dark path towards the light of the city. Sweat slicked hair whipped against his face as they rushed down the path. The sound of music grew steadily louder as they neared the entrance. Katara slowed as they approached the archway welcoming visitors to the city. Still holding hands, she pulled Zuko beneath the cover of the trees. Taking a deep inhale, Katara closed her eyes. After a few short moments, she released an even longer exhale, as if reseting for the night. “We need to act casual. Let’s walk through the fish market, grab some food, then head to Ming’s outdoor tavern along the docks.”

“I’m down for whatever you’ve got planned,” Zuko replied, shaking his head side to side, dispearsing droplets of sweat around him. He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it out.

“Let’s do it,” Katara smiled wickedly before pulling Zuko back into the road, lacing fingers with his. “No one will pay attention to two people in love.”

A familiar lump was beginning to form in Zuko’s throat. His dreams would be acted out in real life. Katara leaned into him as they came upon the first passerby. Seeing Katara, he couldn’t imagine anyone would pay him any mind. She was bright and charismatic, giggling in red. _Li,_ he thought he’d heard. Zuko looked down at Katara, “Yes?”

“Oh, Li! Let’s grab some salmontuna rolls,” she said pulling Zuko full into the light of the market. Li was the name Zuko had used when undercover with his uncle in Ba Sing Se. They walked down a few alleys, dark save for the lanterns under each tent. They moved towards a stall at the end of the row. Katara released Zuko’s grasp, signaling for him to stay in the dark. “Ayoka,” the person tending the stall cheerily called Katara. “More salmontuna rolls?”

“Of course, Roju,” Katara, or Ayoka, responded with a bright smile. “You know me so well. My friend, Li, has to try them. He’s visiting from Shu Jing”

“I had heard a ship arrived from there not too long ago,” Roju smiled, laying rice down on a bamboo roll, then slicing pieces of salmontuna into cubes. Katara had truly done her research. No need for Roju to get familiar with a random dude from Shu Jing. Placing a piece of seaweed over the rice, Roju continued, “Welcome to the mainland, Li.”

“Thank you,” Li replied warmly, leaning against a post just outside the tent. “Ayoka has been talking up your rolls since I arrived. Can you make them spicy?”

“Of course,” Roju added, covering the salmontuna in an orange sauce before adding a layer of fish eggs. He curled the layers slowly into the bamboo roller. “It’s the only way Ayoka takes it.”

Li observed Ayoka standing in the light of the lamp. _She was gaining an affinity for spicy foods._ Ayoka smiled back at Li. She pulled out a few bronze pieces as Roju began chopping the loaf into eight smaller pieces. “Thank you,” Ayoka said, handing the man payment. She took the palm leaf plate and a pair of chop sticks with her as she moved back into the darkness to meet Li. With her free hand, she found his waiting.

Having little time to waste, Ayoka pulled Li down another alley that led out to the docks. Walking along the wooden planks, they played a guessing game to identify the place each ship had arrived from. “The South Pole,” they said in unison as they walked past Katara’s father’s ship.

As they neared Ming’s tavern, Li heard busy sounds of laughter, music, and conversation. Zuko had been so nervous that he might be seen, but everyone who was out seemed so engrossed in their own conversations that no one seemed to notice the two lovers. Moving towards the edge of the patio, Ayoka found a small table, just outside the light with a clear view of a square which was filled with people of all ages nearby. A band was playing, despite the late hour. And the people in the square were clapping along to the rhythm. Ayoka had disappeared back towards the bar, leaving behind the salmontuna rolls. Impatient and starving from his journey, Li shovelled two rolls into his mouth before she returned.

“Cactus juice,” Ayoka offered, placing a jar in front of Li. “Cheers,” she smiled, as challenge, lifting her jar towards his.

“Cheers,” he smiled back, before tilting the cool, firey liquid down his throat. A cold burn. 

With Zuko’s guard beginning to fall, Li pulled Ayoka towards him, resting his arm over her shoulder as she sat beside him on the bench. “You started without me,” she quipped, eyebrows raised in mock anger. Grabbing the chopsticks from Li’s hand, Ayoka continued, “you’ll have to wait your turn.”

Li smiled, watching her shovel one roll after another into her mouth. He wanted to ask, _When did you start eating spicy foods_. But that was a question from Zuko to Katara, not Li to Ayoka, two anonymous Fire Nation lovers cuddled up in the dark.

Ayoka soon handed the chopsticks back to Li and took a few small sips of cactus juice, leaning into his shoulder. When he finished the rolls, Li turned his gaze on Ayoka. Her saphire eyes met his ambers. It was easy to watch her; they sat staring for a few moments, each contemplating the unspoken thing. _Should I kiss her_? Zuko thought.

Noticing their cactus juices were both getting low, Ayoka offered to get two more. Li nodded in approval but Zuko began feeling if they drank any more, he might say something he regrets. He might say something he can’t take back. The music drifted on the air towards Li’s table. He wanted to rise to meet it, wanted to take Ayoka in his arms and dance in the light of the square for all the world to see. But Zuko reminded him that they were not truly free here.

Ayoka returned with another round of cactus juice, cheeks warm with the tinge of drink. Li took his with thanks, drinking fast. “We should dance,” he offered, after finish his drink in nearly two gulps.

“Where?” Katara asked, worried that they’d be seen if they didn’t stay in the dark. But it was Li not Zuko who responded, “Anywhere. I know a grove not far from here. I bet the music carries.”

Ayoka smiled, drinking her second drink as quickly as Li. “Alright, let’s go.”

Li grabbed Ayoka’s hand pulling her behind him as weaved through the darkened streets outside the square. As they reached the main road, Li pulled Ayoka into his side, placing his arm over her shoulder. Ayoka reached her hand up to touch his, pulling herself closer to him in response. No one seemed to notice them. They stayed that way even after they entered the dark path leading to the grove. Li had been right. The music was loud, almost as if they were right by it. Ayoka twirled around to face him. 

The music was fast and they responded, emulating the carvings on Katara’s fountain, or, rather, Zuko’s. Moving in unison as fire and water, yin and yang. They twirled and pushed and pulled, colliding into one another as they followed the rhythm of the drums. A long time after, they both collasped to the ground, exhilaration leading way to exhaustion. 

Zuko wanted to reach out to Katara, but wasn’t sure she was there. Ayoka seemed so open and sure. He was afraid Li was gone. When those sapphire eyes met his, he knew she was gone too. Zuko took a moment to gather himself and his courage. Pulling her closer to read her expression, he asked, “Why don’t you want to go to Ba Sing Se?”

A few agonizing moments passed as Katara decided her fate. Li had been fun and free, but this was Zuko. She had never _lied_ to Zuko, but she had kept some of herself from him. “I don’t want to leave you,” she admitted quietly.

Tension set hard in Zuko’s chest. He had longed for her to stay. “Why,” he heard himself ask.

She bit her lip. Was now the moment to reveal the truth? Katara had hoped to wait until her friends were gone, hoped to have more moments alone together before opening herself up. Had he not revealed his truth to her whenever she’d asked? Had he not revealed his truth even without prompting? If he could still trust her after Yon Rha then the choice was easy. If he trusted her enough to sneak out of his palace under cover of darkness, then there really wasn’t a choice at all.

“I,” she faltered, “I don’t know where to start.” A true enough statement in the moment.

“Why don’t you start here,” he said, pulling her hand to his chest, the place that held the scar Azula had given him. The place where Katara had given him a second chance at life. She dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, feeling like as though that’s where they belonged. Ready to save him in a moment’s notice. Zuko squeezed her wrist reassuringly. Of course he’d lead her here.

“Who will be here to save your life if I am gone?” She smirked, before admitting, “I, I feel empty without you near. I can’t really explain it. The moment you leave until the moment you return, I feel incomplete.” Her gaze followed down her arm to where they connected all the way up to meet his amber eyes.

Zuko thought back on the crystal catacombs; he had felt then that if the fates had aligned this was the place they would ultimately end up. Should he go that far back? He had betrayed her soon after. “Katara,” he spoke softly, squeezing her hand gently into his chest. “I _am_ empty without you. I don’t want you to think that is just because you saved my life. I have felt this way for a long time.” He shielded his eyes from her view, “Even as far back as Ba Sing Se.” He opened them up to meet her gaze. “I betrayed you and that haunted me. It’s why I came to find you guys; I came to find you.”

“You have proven yourself a hundred times over. And you have seen me, truly seen me and nothing changed,” she spoke the quiet part aloud.

“But everything’s changed, Katara,” Zuko replied, “I can’t imagine my world without you in it. All the work I’ve been doing, all the changes I am trying to make, have all been for you. I want to create the world you envision. Everyday I think of you when considering my choices. I am _here_ because of you.”

Katara inhaled deeply. Her and Zuko were serious; they were serious people. Li and Ayoka were fun and free and affectionate.“We will never have this freedom, Zuko,” she said looking down at the crowds below.

“Don’t think this night is reason alone for me,” he replied in earnest. “These are my thoughts spoken aloud. Tonight just gave me the space to speak. I would have told you eventually. I was just afraid. I was afraid of how you’d react. Was afraid that you had feelings for Aang. Of what you might say but given that you spoke the words first.”

She looked at him, “Afraid I had feelings for Aang?” She thought back on the night at the playhouse. Had Zuko seen Aang kiss her? Did he think she had responded?

“Aang is in love you with, Katara,” Zuko replied plainly. She didn’t betray any emotion. It had been obvious for some time, but she had been trying to do things to disspell his feelings. She never hung out with him alone since moving to the Fire Nation, always having Toph, Sokka, Iroh, Zuko, or anyone else she could get to join them. He continued, “I have felt so guilty with that knowledge.”

“Why?”

“Because my own feelings betray him.”

“He does not have any claim to me, just because he thinks he’s in love,” she said, not unkindly. “He did kiss me, back on the Ember Islands, but I told him I couldn’t think about a relationship because of the comet. He hasn’t brought it up since.”

“Maybe he’s waiting until you go to Ba Sing Se?” Zuko offered.

“I’m not going to Ba Sing Se.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes as the music and lanterns died down below. The crowds were dispersing back to their homes throughout the village, finding their cozy beds, sleeping peacefully once more. All because the Avatar had taken down Ozai and the new Fire Lord had taken his seat. Would Zuko ever sleep peacefully again? “Wouldn’t you be afraid of what other people thought?” Zuko asked quietly.

“I know what other people would think,” she answered. “The Water Tribe would feel betrayed, the daughter of the chief with the enemy, with the people who killed her family and friends. The Fire Nation would wonder why you chose someone from another nation. Was it for political purposes? Were their daughters not good enough? How could he lower himself to be with a peasant. Sokka would be shocked but probably accepting rather quickly. I’m pretty sure Toph already knows, and really couldn’t care less. Aang…”

“Aang would feel betrayed.”

“Aang would hurt, but he would get over it. He would want us to be happy.

“At his expense?”

“Even if we weren’t together…”

“Oh, we’re together now,” Zuko interrupted, smirking.

“Even if we weren’t together,” she shot him a look, “I wouldn’t be with Aang. He would find that out eventually. I just happen to feel a magnetic pull towards you.” Her eyes widened, cactus juice giving way to more information than she had intended to reveal in this moment. Maybe after months together, but not hours. Had it even been hours? Had it even been minutes?

Zuko lightly touched Katara’s chin, lifting it towards his face. “Can I kiss you,” he rasped.

She nodded lightly in response. He lowered his face to meet hers, gently kissing at first before she opened her mouth inviting him in deeper. They parted for a moment’s breath, meeting each others yearning stares. On the horizon, the sky was lightening. “I wish we could stay in the moment forever,” Zuko breathed heavily, “but we have to return to the palace before I’m missed.”

Reality had hit. Katara rose stiffly from the ground, offering her hand. Taking it, Zuko rose a little more gingerly. Their return journey was not as fast nor as exciting, but they walked slowly, hand in hand up the long, dark road to the Southern gate. This time, Zuko led the way peering over the gate to assess the situation. No one stood at the guard’s post and for a moment he thought they might be searching the palace for him. Then he noticed an orange line on the horizon and realized that it was time for the post changes. He and Katara slid quietly through the gate, retracing their steps from the journey down. 

As they approached Katara’s quarters, they noticed the candles still burned brightly and fear set in. _We’ve been found out_ , he thought nervously. But he was the Fire Lord, what could his advisors or his uncle really do to him. They entered through the sitting room and made their way into the courtyard where they found Aang waiting for them. “I heard a rumor that Zuko was staying here.”

“It was a cover,” Katara replied to Aang’s icy accusation. “I wanted Zuko to experience the change in his people for himself.”

“And you didn’t want to invite me?” asked Aang.

“Or me?” questioned Toph, walking out of Katara’s bed chamber, holding Zuko’s headpiece. “This seems like _exactly_ the type of trouble we like to get into.”

“Toph,” it was Zuko who responded this time. “It was more inconspicuous for us to travel as a pair, especially since everyone knows the Avatar and the blind earthbender staying at the palace.”

“That works for me,” Toph concluded. “But this is the type of trouble we like, and I expect an invitation next time. We can plan for us to be seen or maybe we can dress up. Aang can wear a wig!”

“I was invited to that party tomor…well I guess it’s tonight,” Aang offered, still suspicious of Katara and Zuko. “We could go there. I could take Katara and you two could join us.”

“Twinkletoes, Sparky just pointed out that I am obvious because I am blind. _Thanks_ by the way, like I don’t know,” Toph said, sarcastically. “So you’d have to bring _me_ as your guest. Oh don’t look so disappointed.”

“You can’t even see me.”

“Katara, tell me he looks disappointed.”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Toph,” Katara answered, hoping that would ease his anxiety. “We really need to get to bed. I guess we should all stay here?” She made an extra effort to disspell any disappointment in her voice. 

Toph must have sensed it. “No, come on Twinkletoes, let’s go to bed. It’s your fault I am awake anyway, so I feel like you should carry me to my room.”

“Ugh, do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Can I bend?”

“As long as you keep it quiet enough that we don’t wake anyone. It’s dawn and that’s just messed up,” Toph offered, ever the hero.

“Okay, Zuko you coming?” Aang asked, hopeful.

“I have to change back into my robes. I think the guards would be suspicious seeing me walk around like a commoner,” he answered, “no offense.”

“None taken, Sparky. Let’s go, Aang.” And they were gone.

Relief set into Katara shoulders for a brief moment before she met Zuko’s eyes. “Are you going to leave?”

“Not if you want me to stay,” he said. Katara noticed the flames getting lower and knew that he was bending. In the bright light of the room, they were exposed. They looked ruffled and ragged, but in the low light they could meet as themselves.

“Will you just lie with me? I’ll let you sleep for a little while until you have no choice but to leave.”

“You know, someone will find me here, even if we both slept.”

“Do you want them to find you here?”

“If it weren’t for Aang,” Zuko drifted off. “Let’s just lay here until the sun hits the looking glass.”

Katara led them into her bedchamber. She moved the clothes tossed on her bed to the chest at its foot, and crawled on top of the covers. Zuko followed after. They looked into each other’s eyes for a long time before Katara nuzzled into his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, almost as clearly as the day she had saved his life. The thump in his chest lulled her to sleep. Zuko breathed her in before quietly moving off the bed as the sun hit the top of the looking glass.

He took off Li’s clothes to adorn himself in ones fit for the Fire Lord and pulled his hair back into its traditional topknot. Finally, Zuko secured his headpiece. Noticing Katara watching him in the looking glass, he turned around, leaned across the bed, and kissed her gently, their first kiss since they’d made their way back from the village. “I hadn’t meant to wake you.”

“My bed felt empty,” she said quietly, leaning up to kiss him once more.

“Thank you, Katara, for saving my life,” he added before leaving quietly into the morning.


	2. A Festival for Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of the next day, Katara and Zuko struggle to keep their growing love a secret. The four friends meet at the beach for a battle of the elements. Sokka sends news from Kyoshi Island. A peace treaty is signed to start five nights of festivities honoring the Dragon of the West and the Avatar. Desire gives way to passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was to write vignettes covering five days of celebration, but this day kept unfolding. There is nothing explicit here, but there is some mature content implied.

_I loved her_

_Not for the way_

_She danced_

_With my angels_

_But for the way_

_The sound of_

_Her name_

_Could silence my demons_

_-_ Christopher Poindexter -

___________________

Katara woke to the full light of day streaming into her bedchambers as if from a dream. A slight tinge settled on her cheeks as she recalled the adventures of the previous night. The revelations. Until last night, Katara was suffering silently, thinking she was alone. She woke up knowing that they were agonizing silently together. A warm feeling spread throughout her body and a calmed settled over her. She felt truly happy.

_I wish we could stay in the moment forever_.

Her feet hit the cool stone floor, making their way towards the chest at the foot of her bed. Clearing Zuko’s discarded clothes as she opened the chest, Katara searched for something light, cool, and blue to wear. Still in last night’s clothes, she smelled of stale sweat, cactus juice, and _him_. 

Katara shed the previous night’s clothes like an old skin and slipped into a blue bandeau and a long skirt with a slit up the left leg. As had been the case the day before, today was already another unseasonably warm day. She let her her hair down, opting to leave it loose until the battle at the beach. For a brief moment, she worried how she’d feel when they met in the full light of day.

This morning, caught sneaking back into Katara’s quarters, they had both lied to their friends. A silent agreement to keep their feelings for one another a secret. Would she be able to keep her composure once they were together again? She took a deep breath and let her anxiety trickle through her fingers like sand.

She moved into the courtyard feeling a touch lighter than she had the day before, noticing a tray of fruit, cheese, and freshly baked bread on the credenza across from her bedchambers, near the entrance to the washroom. Stomach rumbling, Katara took three long strides past the fountain, grabbed the bread, and took a huge bite. 

Next to the tray, she noticed a scroll with Zuko’s seal still warm. Curious, she opened it to find a notice.

**Join us for five nights of festival celebrations**

**In honor of the Dragon of the West and the Avatar**

**Before they depart for the Earth Kingdom on the Full-Moon**

The note detailed dinners and masquerades at the palace along with celebrations of music, fireworks, parades, and more down in the village. _I guess Zuko found a way for us to go out without sneaking around after all_ , Katara thought happily. Aang would be pleased. She took another large bite of bread. He must have gone straight to work when he left this morning, she mused, feeling a mix of concern and awe.After a few bites of hard cheese and a handful of grapes, Katara headed down towards the beach.

She yearned to be out in the water - yearned to see Zuko. If they lived another life, he might be there waiting for her, but they were in this life.

As Katara approached the beach a gust of wind whipped her hair back revealing Aang before her. Looking somewhat downtrodden, he greeted her, “Hi Katara.”

“Hey Aang,” she said with a half smile. For too long, she had tried to avoid this moment, being alone together. 

“I was hoping you’d be here early,” Aang continued, “so we could talk.”

“What is there to talk about?” she asked, knowing his answer.

“Well, we haven’t been alone since the playhouse when we kissed.”

“Aang,” Katara shifted from one foot to the other. She wasn’t ready to tell him about Zuko, but if he continued this conversation she felt it was only right. It may not be fair to Zuko, since they relationship was nothing more than a confession, but if Aang asked her about her feelings she would be honest. She didn’t want to lie to him. “You kissed me,” she continued before a silence fell between them.

The sand beneath their feet began to vibrate and suddenly Aang was flying through the air backwards. Toph appeared at Katara’s side much to her relief. 

“I thought we could start with our opposite elements,” Toph nodded to Aang as he splashed into the ocean. “Figured Sparky would be late, so why not get these games started with earth versus air. That means a battle with fire for you, Sugar Queen.”

Katara smiled brightly at Toph, “Followed by losers take? Then winners take? Then a final battle of the winners?”

“Exactly what I had in mind, sweets, ” Toph replied. Katara dove quickly to her left as a gust of wind lifted Toph from her feet. Her flight didn’t last long for the ground quickly rose up to meet them. “Remember, Aang, you can only use your airbending skills,” Toph shouted as she threw several rocks at Aang’s head while the sand pulled her back to sea level.

Katara found a seat on a boulder, safely away from the battle, and watched as air and earth collided in a fit of laughter. It had been a ritual of her friends to meet and battle the elements since moving into the palace. Before Sokka left, he would set the rules and ensure they were abided. Katara missed her brother’s bad jokes and wondered when Hawky would arrive with news of his travels. 

A hand lightly touched her shoulder before its fingers traced the length of her spine. Smiling to herself at the comfort of his presence, she kept her eyes on the battle. Without Sokka, it was up to those on the sidelines to referee the games. “Katara,” Zuko rasped quietly, sitting down beside her. He wore his beach shorts and nothing more. 

“Zuko,” Katara welcomed sweetly, ignoring the ripple of his abs, “you have been missed.”

His fingers lingered on the small of her back. “As have you,” he replied in kind, before removing his hand, lest the others see. “Did you get my notice.”

“Very clever, Fire Lord. You’re much smarter than I thought,” she giggled as a stone wall rose up in front of them. Katara took a brief moment to meet his amber eyes before shouting, “Toph, if I can’t see what’s going on, how will I know who’s winning?” The wall slammed back into the ground and Aang was before them on his glider, sending whipping wind at Toph, who blocked it easily with a sand wall as strong as stone.

“I am a master earthbender, you know,” Toph chuckled as two arms of sand rose from the ground, wrapping themselves around Aang’s ankles. 

“So am I,” Aang shouted, “I’ve mastered all the elements, but you’ve limited me to one.” Aang laughed as an airball formed below him, loosening the sand around his ankles, sending it towards Toph, who easily avoided it.

“I thought this was supposed to be tough,” she cackled, brushing nonexistent dust off her shoulders.

Katara kept her eyes on the match as Toph and Aang moved wildly back and forth through the air and sand. Zuko leaned back on his arms, taking in the sun. From her close proximity, Katara felt heat radiating from him. “As much fun as I had sneaking around with you last night,” Zuko picked up, “I thought Aang and Toph might be happier if we could all go as ourselves.”

“Very thoughtful,” she replied, her mouth set in a soft line.

“Do you disapprove?” Zuko asked shocked having observing her microscopic facial changes. He had thought he was doing them a favor, minimizing Aang’s sneaking suspicion that something was going on between them. Of course, something was going on, but that was beside the point.

“Oh, no,” she answered, eyes widening. “I was only thinking about us.”

“You and me?” he questioned, curious to know what was going through her mind. After he left her room this morning, he headed straight to his study to begin preparations for the five day festival. Celebrations for Aang and Iroh felt appropriate, and something his advisors would approve. It was an effort to make their final days together less formal. Aang had been restless to leave, he knew, and Iroh too. Throwing these celebrations in their honor, would hopefully endear them to the Fire Nation, to him in particular.

His uncle had visited him soon after Zuko had begun making preparations for the day’s festivities to Zuko of his plans. _I already know, uncle,_ Zuko sighed. _There are no secrets here_. 

_That’s not true, young Zuko,_ his uncle had said with a smirk. _I heard a young girl called Ayoka has been breaking hearts all over town_.

Zuko furrowed his brow. _Ayoka?_

_This beautiful young girl with eyes as blue as the ocean. My good friend Roju has seen her nearly every night over the past two months. A fan of his salmontuna rolls, I heard. Poor Roju told his son about the beauty hoping to make a match. Then last night, he met her friend, a man called Li. He saw them dancing together in a grove while he was on his way home._

Zuko took a moment to breathe. What use was it lying to his uncle? He would be gone soon, and eventually he would have told him. He would have asked for his opinion, whether he thought it worth it to break tradition and bind himself to another nation, one he and his family had hurt. Shame set itself easily on Zuko’s face, thinking of the damage his family had done. He wasn’t ready to speak his relationship aloud, given that they hadn’t formalized anything. _Yes, well, love makes us all do crazy things, uncle._

_There is truth in your words._ Iroh smiled. _Do you know her?_

Zuko smirked, Li knew Ayoka. Zuko knew Katara. _No._

_Ah well, maybe we’ll catch a glimpse of her tonight? His uncle smiled brightly, Would you like some tea? You look hard at work and must be in need of a break._

“Yes, of course,” Katara answered pulling a face. “I know we didn’t agree to anything.”

“So we’re not together?” Zuko asked, momentarily crestfallen.

“I know we didn’t agree to anything,” Katara huffed, momentarily taking her eyes from the battle to meet Zuko’s gaze, “and I just wasn’t sure how we should act. Wondering too, if we’d tell Toph and Aang -if maybe I should talk to Aang before the celebrations, about my feelings.” _For you_.

Suddenly, a rain of sand pattered down in front them, and Aang lay in a limp pile in front of them, bringing their focus to the present. Katara couldn’t help but laugh. “You may have defeated Ozai, but this master earthbender is too much for you,” Katara beamed at him. “Looks like Toph is the winner.”

Aang smiled, “It was a hard fought battle and you deserve it.” He reached out to shake her hand.

“Oh shove it, Twinkletoes,” Toph laughed before giving him a hug. “As the loser, and the only person who can see, you are charged with refereeing the next battle of the elements.”

“Are you ready for me,” Katara asked, voiced steeped in temptation.

Zuko laughed, “I’ll try not to go too hard on you.” With that, they were off, a dance between water and fire. Katara whooped and laughed while Zuko made catty remarks Sokka would have enjoyed.

Aang couldn’t help but notice that Katara and Zuko’s movements were mimicking each other’s style. Was this a regular occurrence, or something new, Aang wondered. He hadn’t been able to sleep after seeing Katara and Zuko sneaking around together. He thought back to that night at the playhouse when she said she was confused. She hadn’t been confused until Zuko got here.

He had felt her growing distant every day since they arrived at the palace. Seeing her out there in the water now as she froze Zuko in a giant bubble, he wished he didn’t feel so jealous.

Zuko quickly melted the frozen wave Katara had trapped him in when another wave crashed into him. He moved to the sand throwing fire daggers at her with reckless abandon. She raised a wall of water, easily blocking them. “Oh Fire Lord,” she hooted, “you can do better than that!”

Toph, sensing Aang’s feelings, elbowed him in the ribs. “Come on, Twinkletoes, get your act together,” Toph motioned towards the Fire Lord, “I swear I saw an illegal move.”

“You can’t even see me,” Zuko quipped as Toph’s face turned red, sending what looked like a fire tornado towards his opponent. 

“I see with my feet, Sparky,” Toph responded, just as another wave froze over Zuko. “How did he hear me?”

Aang dazed in and out of the action as the battle of fire and water danced back and forth for nearly the time it took air and earth. Unsurprisingly, Katara was deemed the winner. Up next came a battle of the sexes, with Katara and Aang coming out victorious, engaging in the final battle of the day. Zuko bid his goodbyes before the battle of water and air started, knowing that Toph could handle it. He felt a tinge of guilt leaving Katara without answers to her questions. But he had responsibilities to attend.

Before the party tonight, Zuko had what he hoped were the final negotiations before the three nations signed a peace treaty. He had quickly come to a deal with the Earth Kingdom, but it was contingent upon the Water Tribes’ agreement. Hakoda had been an ally for Zuko, slowing bringing the other leaders to his side. All were pleased with Zuko’s offer, but not necessarily the length of time it would take to pay for those reparations. 

_We need to ensure that we don’t cause undue suffering to my people as we make our amends. It will cause civil unrest, perhaps even a civil war. I know that my people, or, rather, my family in particular have caused irreparable damage. I promise to do my part in changing that,_ Zuko had said, taking in a breath. _But if my people feel they are not getting their due, the person they replace me with will not be the friend to you as I have been._

He made his way up the path to Katara’s quarters, through the courtyard into the belly of the palace. Hakoda was confident that his people would come to an agreement today. Zuko had been feeling guilty up to that point for keeping Katara in the dark. He had no doubt Toph would tell her some of what he revealed, but Hakoda had specifically asked for Zuko to leave her out of the negotiations. For one thing, the Northern Water Tribe still followed strict gender roles and her father knew that if she had tried to speak her piece, the other tribe leaders would feel less inclined to follow through. It must be Hakoda who sways his people.

Ahead of Zuko, Mak appeared carrying a set of robes. “Fire Lord Zuko,” his advisor greeted him, handing over the clothes. “The council is beginning to gather and we know you dislike keeping them waiting,” he continued, in explanation for his presence.

“Thank you, Mak,” answered Zuko, shrugging into his lordly robes. It would appear disrespectful to arrive in his beachwear before the council. He was eternally grateful for his advisors.

“A hawk arrived today with a letter for you and a letter for the waterbender,” he notified Zuko.

“The same hawk?”

“Yes,” Mak replied, handing the letter to Zuko. “The other letter has been delivered to the waterbender’s chambers.”

“Her name is Katara,” Zuko murmured as he unfurled the scroll.A letter from Sokka, he knew, but what possible reason would he send a separate letter?

**Zuko -**

**We arrived safely on Kyoshi Island. Mai and Ty Lee are fitting in nicely. Suki has begun training them on the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors.**

**I have to admit I was nervous bringing them along with us, since they were actively hunting us down and trying to kill us in the not so distant past. But, then I thought of you and decided to give them a chance. They’re pretty cool, but so far they don’t like any of the names I’ve come up with for our crew. My favorite was Sokka’s girls, but it was a resounding no one all sides. We’ll figure it out.**

**Anyway, that’s not why I’m writing. I wanted to tell you that I am planning to ask Suki to marry me. I know, I know. Stop smiling. I think she’ll say yes. I’m telling you before her because I want you to be here for the wedding. A winter wedding, I want to incorporate some elements of the Southern Water Tribe marriage ceremony with what I’ve heard about the weddings on Kyoshi Island.**

**I’m hoping to do it on the Winter Solstice, so mark your calendar. I expect the Fire Lord there to show support for our merging communities. Dad’s kind of mad that I did this since he wants me to lead the tribe some day, but love is love, my friend.**

**Maybe mine and Suki’s wedding will inspire some other marriages that merge nations.**

**Miss you and Team Avatar. It’s weird being the only guy, but I’m sure I’ll get over it. Hope you’ve still got time to mess around while running the nation.**

**Sokka**

Sokka had spent some one-on-one time with Zuko before leaving with the girls. They had spent time sparring, debating different fighting styles, and talking about girls, food, and theirs visions for the future, for both the world and for themselves. Being as intuitive as he was, Sokka had confronted Zuko about the changes he noticed in Katara and, in turn, in Zuko himself. At the time, he told Sokka about his close encounter with death and how Katara had pulled him back to life.

_It changes you_. But in truth, Zuko had been so willing to die because it meant that Katara could live. He had quickly turned his back on everything in order to save her life. Azula had dishonored herself by trying to kill Katara; but in truth his sister knew that the waterbender was his weakness. Or, rather, his source of strength. _Without her, I am lost. Without her, I am empty._ Zuko rolled the scroll and stored it in a hidden pocket of his robes and headed for the war room to meet with the other nations. 

As he entered the room, Hakoda nodded, and Zuko felt assured that an agreement had been reached.

___________________

“She won fair and square, Aang,” Toph answered flippantly.

Soaked to the bone, Aang crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I really don’t know how you’d see that, but whatever. Next time we play, I am making a rule that I can use all the elements.”

“I’ll still beat you,” Toph and Katara responded in unison before bursting into a fit of laughter.Aang smiled brightly, their joy made him happy. Katara and Aang plopped down on the beach beside Toph to take in the afternoon sun. “Did you see that announcement from Zuko,” Toph asked.

Aang perked up, “I almost forgot! A celebration in my honor. How thoughtful.”

“It really is,” Toph replied. “He saw how angry you were this morning and found a way so that we could all hang out together. Make sure you thank him later, Twinkletoes.”

“I definitely will,” Aang replied, feeling guilty for feeling jealous. “I can’t wait for the masquerade tomorrow; I’m going to buy a new mask tonight! After, I’m going to find On Ji so we’ll all be able to hang out together again.”

Katara sat quietly, hopeful that On Ji would be enough for Aang to forget his feelings for her. She leaned back soaking in the source of Zuko’s power, thinking back on their battle on the beach - thinking back on their dance in the grove. Ever since Zuko began training Aang, Katara had observed his movements. She knew when he redirected lightening, it was a waterbending move, and felt that if she moved like him, she could take her element to a higher level. It had worked and she quickly defeated all of her friends. _Well, quickly is an understatement_. 

“Should we all go to the dinner together,” Toph asked, excited about the prospect of a large meal, she was also excited to dress up. It had been a long time since she and Katara snuck into the party at Ba Sing Se, but the thrill was there. She was planning to wear the same outfit she had worn that night.

“Sure,” Katara answered lightly. “We should meet at your place and head there together.”

“Sounds good, Sugar Queen.”

The three friends stayed at the beach until the sun began to set. Soon they would be expected in the reception hall for a grand feast to honor Iroh and Aang. At Katara’s prompting, the friends followed the path up to her quarters where they parted ways, Toph venturing deeper into the labyrinth while Aang moved up towards his quarters, excited to see Appa and Momo.

Katara scanned her room and noticed a second scroll on the credenza and moved quickly to read it.

**Dear sister -**

**We made it to Kyoshi Island with the wind and water on our side. I like to think that Yue, in part, did that for us. Mai and Ty Lee have made for good company and even better sparring partners. They’ve apologized profusely for trying to kill us. I forgave them weeks ago, but they don’t know that.**

**In case you hear it from Zuko, I am going to ask Suki to marry me. Please don’t tell Aang or Toph yet. I don’t know if she’ll say yes.**

**If she does, I am planning a wedding for the Winter Solstice. I told Zuko because I want him there, and I know he’ll need to have it planned out or he won’t be able to make it. And I’m telling you because I knew you would be mad if someone else heard it first.**

**Quite the conundrum.**

**As you know, Zuko has become one of my best friends. If Aang were to find out, he’d hop on Appa’s back and get to Kyoshi before I had a chance to ask her and give it away. Can’t let that happen.**

**Tell me about what’s happening in the Fire Nation. Dad mentioned they were close to finalizing an agreement for reparations in a letter that was waiting for me when I arrived. I think that bodes well.**

**I know you have been moping around - no one told me, I can just sense it. Please try to be happy. I know we have a duty to our people, but we have a duty to ourselves. That’s why I came to Kyoshi with Suki.**

**Make good choices. I love you, sis.**

**Sokka**

Katara smile warmly, as she read through his letter. There was no better choice for a sister-in-law than Suki. She was strong, caring, and laughed at all of Sokka’s stupid jokes. A proud warrior. 

_One more secret Zuko and I have together_. 

She furled the scroll, deciding to save her response for tomorrow. Moving to her washroom, a room almost identical to her bedchambers except a large metal tub replaced her bed, Katara began to disrobe. Already filled with water, Katara added flower petals and essential oils. She took down her hair, salty and sandy from the day’s activities, and slid easily into the water. She closed her eyes for a few short moments, enjoying her momentary solitude. Mentally preparing her clothing for the night, she would wear a deep blue kimono to dinner, with a lighter blue wrap top and skirt for the festival after.

Katara was even more excited than she had been the night before. Last night, the object was to blend in, to be anonymous.

Tonight, she could be herself fully. Tonight, She could move through Zuko’s people as Katara. Tonight, She was free to do as she pleased. Would she visit Roju’s stall as herself, she wondered.

As dusk fell outside her window, Katara rose from her tub to start getting ready. Bending the water out of her hair, she pulled it back into a traditional Water Tribe style. Katara knew that would be her father’s wish to proudly to stand before the Fire Nation as herself. She had always done so before the Water Tribes, who weren’t always accepting. 

In the Fire Nation, the role of men and women seemed more equal than had been in either Pole, but Katara knew more work could be done. She wanted to be part of that change.

Soon, she was on her way down into the depths of the palace in search of her friends. Sensing her arrival, Toph created an opening in the rock wall for Katara to enter. Aang had not yet arrived, it would seem, but Katara stared at her friend in awe. She looked stunning in her traditional Earth Kingdom clothing. “King Kuei sent some attendants to help me get ready,” Toph said, answering her thoughts.

“You look beautiful, my friend,” Katara said warmly.

“You both do,” Aang offered, having arrived silently behind Katara. He wore the robes he dawned on Zuko’s coronation. “Let’s go celebrate,” he added with glee. 

The three friends moved loudly through the passageways toward’s Zuko’s reception hall. Aang was listing all the activities he hoped to do, like dancing, games, and fried funnel-cake. As they approached the reception hall, Toph could feel the heightened energy. “This is going to be more fun than I thought,” she acknowledged, sensing a jovial atmosphere as the doors to the hall opened.

The room was bright and full of people dressed in the colors of all nations, gathering in groups, intermingling throughout the hall. Katara saw her father smiling brightly as he spoke with Iroh and King Bumi. He motioned her over.

“Great news, daughter,” Hakoda said as Katara, Aang, and Toph approached the older men. “The nations have reached an agreement, and everyone seems relatively happy.”

“We all had to compromise yet we all got something we wanted,” King Bumi added in his cracked voice. “Aang, my friend, where is Momo?”

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere,” Aang replied, searching. The old friends moved away from the group together as if on an epic quest to find their lost kin with the same intensity Aang had portrayed after Appa was stolen. 

“It is nice to know that all is settle before I head back to Ba Sing Se,” Iroh added, smiling brightly towards Katara and Toph.“A little birdie told me that you would be staying in the Fire Nation, Katara.”

Hakoda’s face betrayed him, he hadn’t known Katara’s plans. Although he had been trying to make amends for lost time, Katara still kept much to herself. “Yes,” she replied, wondering if it were Aang, Zuko, or Toph who had given her away.

“It might be good to have you here as a representative of the Water Tribes,” Hakoda offered as his stamp of approval.

“My nephew will be happy to know that all his friends haven’t abandoned him.”

“I’m sure he would love for you to stay,” Katara responded.

“He knows that my place is no longer here.”

The four companions spoke briefly of Iroh’s final plans then he spoke of how honored he had felt upon receiving his announcement. “Although I know these next few days are for me and the Avatar, they are also a celebration for our friends in the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes.”

“Yes, it appears so,” Hakoda motioned towards the banners displayed on the walls: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Just then, an attendant arrived at Hakoda’s shoulder to inform them that dinner would be served. The four companions moved with the crowd towards the banquet tables on the other side of the hall.

At a long banquet table along the front of the room sat Aang, King Bumi, King Kuei, Chief Arnook, and Zuko with Momo flying between the king of Omashu and the Fire Lord. 

A new attendant led Iroh and Hakodah towards the head table while the first motioned for Katara and Toph to sit at the end of the center table, perpendicular to it. Beside them, along the table sat the remaining envoys of the Water Tribes, including their friends from the Foggy Swamp Tribe, and the Earth Kingdom. Two outside tables were set on either side of Katara’s table, which contained members of the Fire Nation and its colonies. 

A large spread of food was laid across the tables containing elements of each nation. There was a spread of rice, kimodo chicken, roast duck, lychee nuts, ash banana cakes, Pau buns, pan fried noodles, steamed dumplings, puffin-seal sausages, five flavor soup, steamed tofu, and sweet buns. Toph inhaled deeply, saying “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Katara quickly moved to add Earth Kingdom foods onto the earthbender’s plate. She piled on roast duck, dumplings, rice, and pan fried noodles, knowing she would eat every last bite.

For herself, she added kimodo chicken, puffin-seal sausages, rice, ash banana cakes, and a bowl of five flavor soup, a mix of water and fire foods. Since living in Zuko’s palace, Katara had slowly begun to fall in love with the flavors of the Fire Nation.

At the center of it all sat Zuko, taking in the room. To his right sat Iroh, the Dragon of the West, offering his appreciation for the spread. “I may have lost weight in prison,” he laughed, “but I expect to gain it all back starting tonight.”

Aang, sitting on Zuko’s left, shoveled tofu, rice, and lychee nuts into his mouth. “Fank you,” he nodded to the Fire Lord with a mouthful of food.

Smiling, Zuko stood and the entire room fell silent, all eyes on him. “Thank you, friends, countrymen, and honored guests from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. I am humbled to have you all at my tables. Today is as much a celebration of my uncle Iroh and friend Aang as it is a celebration of a new era of peace amongst our nations. Today, we signed a peace treaty that will move all of our nations forward.”

The crowd cheered. Katara couldn’t help but feel that this role suited him. She peered down the table, noticing her own people and Toph’s cheering as well. 

“I know that we have a long road ahead to repair the damage done, and that nothing we do will make up for the loss of friends, family, or a nation,” Zuko continued, pausing to look down to his friend seated at his left, “but we are committed to making a better future, together.”

Aang smiled up at Zuko; the Avatar did not hold his friend accountable for the slaughter of his people. From his words, Aang could feel the dawn of a new era. It was an honor to be acknowledged and a part of that change. As they sat down to eat moments earlier, Zuko had asked him to meet after breakfast the following day to see what role the Avatar wanted to play in the future.

“Now eat, drink, and be merry. The celebration in the village has already begun and I encourage you all to attend,” Zuko concluded.

The guests seated at all four tables raised their glasses and cheered. Zuko sat down humbled. He looked to his uncle, whose eyes brimmed with tears. “I am proud of you, nephew,” Iroh said, reaching for his hand.

“Thank you, uncle.”

Slowly, as people finished their meals, the room began to empty. The three nations had come together in peace and now they began their journeys into the village to take part in the festivities.

At long last, Zuko and his friends were the only ones who remained in the hall. “Great speech, Sparky,” Toph smiled, “food wasn’t bad either.”

“Thanks, Toph, that means a lot coming from you.”

“Let’s change and meet back at my quarters, and we can head down to the village together,” Katara offered, beaming at her friends. _All the work I’ve been doing, all the changes I am trying to make, have all been for you. I want to create the world you envision. Everyday I think of you when considering my choices. I am here because of you._

“Perfect!” Aang hooted, jumping onto his airball and heading towards his quarters to change out of his formal clothes and check in on Appa. Momo, who had spent most of the night moving back and forth between Aang’s table and Katara’s flew after him. 

Toph, Zuko, and Katara headed out of the hall together in the opposite direction. As their paths split, Toph headed down a stairwell towards her great stone room, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

“Zuko,” Katara breathed briefly before his fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her down a darkened passageway. Before another word was spoken, he gently pushed her against the wall and drew his face down to hers. Katara lifted hers to meet his lips, soft at first. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she opened her mouth to take him in deeper.

All night, she had longed to be near him. Her body ached from wanting. No, it had been longer than that really, since the beach that afternoon. As his fingers traced her spine, she used all the will she could possess not to turn to him, to devour him.Or, maybe it had been since he left her bed that morning.

Zuko pulled away briefly, looking into those wanting sapphire eyes, as if he could see her soul. “I missed you,” he rasped.

She answered in kind by pulling him down to meet her lips once more. She wanted to forget the celebrations, forget her friends, and give all of herself to him in that moment. Having known each other for so long, truly seen each other, they were well past the getting to know you stage, the building trust stage. The moment he turned to save her life, to give up his own for hers, trust had been solidified.

“Katara,” he breathed, parting to look at her once more. “We have to go.”

Her hands lowered from his neck, along his arms, and into his hands. Squeezing them gently, she smiled, “I’ve missed you too.”

“Katara,” he said her name again. She loved the way he said her name. A look of frustration mixed with desire settled on his face. “I’m going to leave you here before I lose any semblance of control I have left,” he added, lifting her hands to his lips.

“I’ll see you soon,” she purred, before pulling away and heading to her own rooms. She could feel Zuko’s eyes boring into her as she walked away. A warm, tingling moved through her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. 

As if in a dream, she floated through the labyrinth of halls to her quarters and into her bedchambers. She removed her deep blue kimono before putting on her silk wrap top and matching blue skirt. Seeing her reflection, she looked slightly disheveled, hair loose and eyes drunk, but not from the wine.

Katara quickly crossed the courtyard to the washroom to run a brush through her hair and re-secure its styling. Hoping to clear away her desire, she splashed water on her face.

A loud knock came from outside her quarters. It was Toph, face cleared of make up dawning the clothes of the blind bandit. “Sugar Queen,” she called announcing herself.

“Hi Toph,” Katara answered, walking into the courtyard. “Are you ready to get into some trouble?”

“Always.”

Just then Zuko and Aang arrived together in the middle of an animated conversation about which vendors they’d visit. On Ji had told Aang about a fried funnel cake with honey and powdered sugar that he was dying to try.Aang wore the clothes he had dawned while traveling through the Fire Nation; not his school uniform but the merging of his yellow clothes with his red. Zuko also wore the clothes they had traveled in but left his hair up in a topknot, held by his headpiece.

The four friends wasted no time with small talk, heading down towards the Southern Gate and the road into the village. The journey seemed shorter with their friends, than it had just the two of them the previous night, thought Zuko. The village was growing louder by the minute as they came to the archway, the whole city was alight, filled with music, laughter, and conversation. A costumed dragon cut ahead of them as they entered the village. 

Aang railed off his plan loudly, getting drowned out by the sound of celebration. A group of young girls screamed when they saw him and ran towards him from across the road. Toph laughed, “We’ll catch up with you later, Twinkletoes.” And the three others headed deeper into the crowds. 

Many of the revelers smiled and nodded at the Fire Lord giving their thanks for various foods he’d had delivered to each person’s home earlier that day as they passed. But, thankfully, unlike with Aang, they never lingered. Zuko was approachable, but also humble. It didn’t hurt to have Toph and Katara flanking him his own personal guards through the crowds.

The night moved quickly as they ventured from stall to stall smelling flowers, buying sparklers, and visiting fortune tellers. Katara was happy with her reading, not much had changed. Her husband would be a strong bender. Toph laughed when they traced her love line, of which she’d have many lovers. Zuko refused, leaving it up to the fates.

Soon, the three friends moved into the square where they found Aang with On Ji and her friends from school. They welcomed Katara and Toph as old companions while bowing low to their Fire Lord. “Please,” Zuko said, smiling, “act no differently were I not here.”

And they did. Music raged in the square and Aang and his friends rose to meet its rhythms. They danced using some moves that Aang had taught them and some they had discovered on their own letting their bodies move with the music. Aang and On Ji danced together, twisting and turning to the beat of the drum.

Zuko met Katara’s sapphire eyes. Last night, he longed to dance with her in the full light of the square and now he could. He held his hand out towards her and she took it easily. They moved with wanting, a dance of passion and restraint, like the tides drawn in and out by the moon. A hush fell amongst the crowd as they witnessed the Fire Lord dancing with the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe’s chief. 

Iroh appeared beside Toph. “You told me they were hiding their feelings,” he quipped, “but they seem to be revealing themselves to the world.”

“Took ‘em long enough, Gramps.”

As the shock wore off, the revelers returned to the hustle and bustle of the celebrations. Some danced, some drank, two men argued over a gambling debt, and the world didn’t end. Neither Zuko nor Katara had noticed the spectacle they made, too engrossed in the music, too entangled in their feelings for one another.

“This is a development I had not seen coming,” Hakoda interjected, appearing at Toph’s right. “The world has changed my children, I think. They are better people than I am.”

“Isn’t that every parent’s hope, my friend?” Iroh asked, looking to his nephew, his second son, with pride. It was his first time seeing Zuko’s joy full on his face. His heart swelled in his chest.

“It is.”

A hand reached for Toph’s, it was Aang. “Dance with me, Toph.”

She laughed, face turning a deep shade of red as he pulled her towards him and his school friends. The music vibrated through her body and she moved to the rhythm of the beat. Aang held tight to her grip as they laughed and moved in the crowd. He was determined not to be angry. He saw as plain as day why Katara had avoided him. His worst fears were realized. Katara was in love with Zuko. He didn’t blame either one of them, but it didn’t make him feel any better. He could see too that Zuko felt the same way. The whole of the Fire Nation could see it too.

Aang looked at Toph smiling brightly and On Ji behind her and he realized his world hadn’t collapsed. He would be okay. Despite his sadness, he still felt joy. Zuko had done all this for him.

At midnight, the music died down to make way for an explosion of fireworks in yellows, reds, greens, and blues. The square opened up for performing firebenders who created dancing dragons and phoenixes flying in the sky. The crowds laughed and cheered.

After sometime, Katara’s gaze lowered to her hand, finding Zuko’s entwined with her own. She wondered how long they stood that way. Then, following the line of his arm up to his scar, she took him in.

Feeling her eyes upon him, Zuko turned towards her smiling. “I think I’m ready to go home,” he whispered. “Me too.” They waved towards Aang and Toph to offer their goodbyes. Katara knew the earthbender couldn’t see them, but she knew Toph felt them leaving.

Moving silently through the crowds, Katara felt herself flush. Their hands remained clasped all the way to the Southern Gate and into Katara’s quarters. When they entered, the candleslighting her courtyard had all but died down. The two lovers could still hear the music floating on the wind from the village below. Zuko expected these celebrations to continue until dawn. Bending a low light into a few of her lanterns, he felt at ease in her presence.

“I trust you,” she said, just above a whisper, dropping his hand and moving into her bedchamber. An invitation for him to follow. He hesitated for a brief moment before following her. When he entered, Katara had already begun removing her clothes down to her bandeau and underthings. Nothing he hadn’t seen at the beaches on numerous occasions, but his pulse quickened.

She turned to him, removing his vest and shirt with ease. “Do you trust me?” she asked, touching the scar on his chest. The place meant for her hands. The part of him that belong to her. He placed his hands atop hers, replying, “With my life.”

They moved silently to her bed, and she pulled in him wantonly. In the pale light of the moon, Katara opened up herself to him and he dove in, knowingly.

___________________

“Toph, Aang,” On Ji called from across the square, beaming, “come with us to the grove.”

Toph nodded towards Aang in agreement and they moved to follow. The fireworks had finished but the music continued raging into the morning. The two benders were high on it, not ready to call it a night.

Aang’s school friends laughed, danced, and played games. They asked about how Aang and Toph defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and what it had been like these past few months in the palace. The benders answered in turn. They told of their plans in the Earth Kingdom and On Ji expressed her desire to go with them. 

“Would your parents allow it?” Aang asked, excitedly.

“I don’t know,” On Ji considered, “the world is a much different place. I can’t imagine they’d disapprove of me traveling with the Avatar.”

“You’d be surprised,” Toph said with a laugh, “I still haven’t seen my parents since I ran away. But they’ll be in Ba Sing Se.”

“Are you nervous for your reunion?” On Ji asked, curious.

“No, I think they’ll probably forgive me, considering I helped save the world. It’ll be hard for them to accept that my path isn’t what they hoped for, but I think it’s safe to say they really don’t have control over my decisions.”

“We leave in four days,” Aang offered, as an orange beam set across the horizon. “It will be quite the adventure.”

On Ji’s cheeks tinged at the prospect. Aang would love for her to come, not only to fill the Katara sized void, but to be able to start a new adventure. It wasn’t in him to hold grudges, even if he might act rashly at times. Shame set across his face, thinking about the time he stole the message to Bato about Hakoda’s arrival at Chameleon Bay. He vowed never to betray Katara like that again.

Toph and Aang parted ways with On Ji and her friends, moving tiredly towards the palace. They passed the Southern gate, making their way towards the Western gate near Aang’s Quarters. Toph greeted Appa and laid on the ground next to him, bending a tent of stone, too tired to venture any deeper into the palace. Aang smiled, opting to sleep on his sky bison, rather than his bed. He’d soon be away from this place and was comforted by the warmth of his flying companion.

___________________

In a tangle of pale and brown skin, Katara and Zuko lay awake, breathing heavily. Tracing his fingers along the bridge of her nose, her jawline, down the center of her neck, to her sternum, and back, Zuko had never felt more content in his life. The sun shone brightly through the room like a betrayal. He wasn’t ready to go, but if he didn’t leave now, someone would surely seek him out.

Katara stared into his amber eyes, feeling even more changed than she had the day before. She had given herself to him, fully knowing that he would never do anything to hurt her again. Her fingers traced the outline of his scar. She felt a brief moment of panic, thinking how she might have lost him.

The sun had lowered on the looking glass, marking Zuko’s time to leave. 

“Another night without sleep,” Katara noted aloud, as he moved from her bed.

“I would give up sleep for the rest of my nights, if they were spent with you,” he replied, turning to meet her sapphire stare. He slowly shrugged into his clothes from the previous night. Katara sat up, draped in her blue sheets. Letting them fall, she offered to help him re-secure his headpiece. He accepted, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her chest.

After securing his headpiece, Katara dropped her hands to his shoulder, and he looked up to meet her gaze one last time. “Thank you for saving my life,” he rasped, softly.

She kissed his burn lightly before meeting his lips. “And thank you for saving mine,” her mouth brushed the top of his lips. He kissed her once more with a passion that left her weak.

“If I don’t leave now, I never will,” he smiled to her.

“All of this is yours,” she gestured to her room and herself. _Forever_.

He took in a deep breath and burned this moment onto his memory. “To think,” he mused as he walked out the door, but loud enough for her to hear, “this is only just the beginning.”


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Hakoda confront Katara and Zuko about their budding relationship. Momo causes a stir. Sokka receives updates from his friends. The moonlit secret sees the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a series of vignettes occurring over the course of a day and a half.
> 
> Again, not exactly explicit content, but explicit content strongly implied.

_I used to have an anger so big it would fill up any house._

_Jeanette Winterson,_ Why be Happy When You Could be Normal?

**Aang and Zuko**

He sat at the edge of the pond, under the shade of an ash banana tree, feeding the turtleducks. The sun was warm and a light breeze moved through the air as Aang recalled the events of the previous night. It had been the most joy and the most pain he’d been in since he’d arrived. The feeling lingered. 

He recalled On Ji’s laughter, Toph’s smile, and the look on Katara’s face as she danced with Zuko. The same look was on Zuko’s face. He thought of the sweet taste of funnel cake and the sweet sound of the musicians in the square. His heart swelled and ached at once.

Watching the turtleducks floating across the pond calmed Aang. It was a simple life, and he envied them for it. That was the life he had wished for before he was consumed in an ice burg 101 years before. But that didn’t last - Katara and Sokka had found him in the ice and his fate was set in motion. Now that he fulfilled his destiny, could he live a simple life? _I hope so_. He wondered if any of his friends would live simply again, now that they had saved the world and brought peace to the four nations. _Or three._

Thinking back to the first time he met Katara, Aang couldn’t help but fall a little deeper into his sadness. He had loved her from the moment he opened his eyes and saw her. The idea that his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated had never truly occurred to him. Yes, he was worried she may not feel the same way at first, but as they traveled the world together, but especially after the Cave of the Two Lovers, he was certain she felt the same. How now would he let go of those feelings? He may have lost her as a partner, but he could not lose her altogether. She was his friend. One of his best friends.

Letting go was hard, he had already failed to do it once before, which nearly cost his life. _If not for her_.

A red figure appeared at his right, lowering down beside him. “Aang,” Zuko greeted.

“Hey, Zuko,” Aang replied, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Zuko asked, sensing his friend’s sadness. A look of concern setting across his face.

“I think you already know.” Aang turned to face his friend before adding, “It’s been nagging at me for a while. This feeling. I’ve seen the way you two act together. You’re different now. You both are.”

“Aang,” Zuko’s voice faltered. The Avatar watched as Zuko’s face betrayed him: there was pain, sorrow, fear, and finally, calm. “You’re right, we are different,” he replied, not unkindly. There was no use denying it. “You must have felt changed too, dying, or nearly dying. She saved your life the same way she saved mine. Didn’t that change you?”

Aang looked away and sat for a few moments in contemplation. Had he felt different? “No, I don’t really think so,” he mused, turning back to meet Zuko’s stare. “I was asleep for a long time after, and when I woke my friends told me I was dead. At least the world thought I was dead. I was angry and bitter. I didn’t want everyone to think I had abandoned them, but I still felt like me. Aang, not the Avatar.”

Zuko nodded then leaned forward to place his hand in the water, drawing the turtleducks towards him. Opening his hand to feed the tiny creatures, Zuko offered, “I am changed. I watched as my sister directed her lightning towards Katara and I chose to give up my life for her.” He leaned back on his hands, and turned to look at Aang once more, continuing, “She pulled me back into this world, she gave me a purpose. I know that’s not much of an explanation. I,” he faltered again, “I could see how you felt about her, and I _did_ try to ignore my feelings. Well, maybe not ignore them, but I certainly tried not to act upon them.” He pushed his forefinger and his thumb against the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes before adding, “When I began to sense that she felt the same way, everything unraveled.”Opening his eyes once more to meet Aang’s steel stare, he admitted, “I never wanted to hurt you - ah, well, I mean in this way. Obviously, I attacked you on many occasions.”

“You saved me too,” Aang interrupted, thinking back to the night Zuko, disguised as The Blue Spirit, helped him escape from Admiral Zhao.

“You give me too much credit there,” Zuko half smiled. “I really did that so I could capture you myself.”

“I know.”

“But since I met you at the Western Air Temple,” Zuko continued, not finishing the thought.

Aang reached for Zuko’s shoulder, a gesture of forgiveness, and replied, “I don’t blame you. And I’m not mad. I am a bit sad, but if anyone deserves her, deserves happiness, it’s you.”

Zuko reached for Aang’s shoulder, squeezed lightly, and smiled.

____________________

**Hakoda and Katara**

Last night had been a dream, Katara thought, as she made her way towards the docks. The shining sun above felt like a betrayal, pulling Zuko out of her bed and into his duty as Fire Lord. Not that she could truly complain about that, it was one of the reasons she cared so deeply for him. He had actively listened to her dreams for the future and was making those dreams a reality. Peace between the three nations had arrived.

She walked along the docks, taking in the warm sun, of whose opinion had swiftly shifted, as she searched for her father’s ship. While Zuko had offered him and his men rooms in the palace, Hakoda preferred staying on his boat. He had been so long at sea, or making camp, that the comfort of a bed alluded him. His men, on the other hand, took the offer. And who could blame them, she thought. Spotting his boat, Katara quickened her pace.

Down below, Hakoda was beginning to chart their path home. He wondered what life would be like, returning to his tribe, resuming his role as Chief. What would life be like without war? Arnook had sent some of his people to the South Pole to help rebuild it. Would it even look the same when he returned? Worse still, neither of his children would be returning with him. Hakoda understood the feeling. Seeing the world changed a person, changed your perspective. His children had seen the world and found their place in it.

For Sokka, it was in the arms of an Earth Kingdom warrior. For his daughter, it was here, however shocking or unexpected that might be for his people when he returns.

A light knock rapped on the door of his ship’s quarters and Hakoda looked up to find his daughter’s blue eyes smiling at him. “Welcome, daughter,” he offered, standing up with arms wide inviting her into his embrace.

They closed the space between them, hugging tightly. She had seen her father in more formal settings in the palace, so they had not given one another a hug in what felt like weeks. She always felt small in her father’s arms, like a child. But Katara wasn’t a child anymore. She pulled away and began to take in the room. She noticed the maps and charts littering his desk. “Leaving so soon,” she observed.

“We’ve finalized reparations and signed a peace treaty. It’s past time we head home,” he smiled, warmly.

“Everyone’s leaving.”

“Not everyone.” _Not you_.

“Are you angry with me?” she sensed the words unsaid.

“How could I be angry with you, Katara?”

“I’m not coming home,” she replied, thinking back to Sokka’s letter. _Please try to be happy. I know we have a duty to our people, but we have a duty to ourselves._

“Why would that make me angry?”

“This is the Fire Nation, the enemy of our people. I know why you let Sokka go, he’s older, and not to mention he’s going to the Earth Kingdom, who you fought alongside. But this is the Fire Nation, the people who took my mother, your wife from us,” she answered, flushed.

“Zuko is not my enemy.”

Her eyes widened in shock. Hakoda was as perceptive as ever - did he know she was staying for Zuko? 

“Oh, daughter,” he continued, “even the blind can see that there is something between you both. Toph, specifically.” He chuckled lightly, trying to ease his daughter’s anxiety. “Seeing you last night, dancing together in the square; it was plain as day.”

“Dad,” Katara interrupted, defensive yet momentarily speechless. She hadn’t thought anything of it, dancing with Zuko. It had felt so natural to take his hand, to take his lead. Her father still looked at her kindly, and her cheeks burned with shame, embarrassment, or fear; she wasn’t quite sure. She noticed her father’s smile stretch across his face.

“You must be the talk of the Fire Nation,” Hakoda added before pulling his daughter into another hug. “Zuko has been extremely generous with the Water Tribes, and, from what I’ve heard, he saved your life.”

“Well, yes,” she cried into his chest, “he did. His sister tried to kill me and he jumped in front of me to take the blow.”

“And then you saved him.” Hakoda pulled away and moved towards his desk. “Your mother saved my life countless times, from frost bite to fevers to broken bones, you name it. She sat by my bed and used whatever she could to heal me. I only wish I could have returned the favor.”

“Me too, dad.”

“It’s a rare treasure to find someone willing to sacrifice themselves for you,” he continued, rummaging through his drawers, in search of a lost treasure Kya had given to him when they first married. “Ah, here you go, Katara,” Hakoda said, interrupting his own train of thought. He handed her a carving of the moon and water spirits, and continued, “From your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, not so that you could waste away in the South Pole, caring for other people’s children, but so that you could live your life to your fullest potential. You are already the strongest waterbender I have ever seen. She wanted your life to have meaning. She saw a future where you were happy.”

“I am,” she added as tears streamed down her face.

____________________

**Momo and Iroh**

Eyes blinked open, taking in the bright mid-day light. Momo’s ears perked up and moved left and right as he searched the balcony for his friend, Aang. Momo wondered where he could be. It had been fun sneaking into the different stalls to steal fruit last night during the festival, the lemur recalled. His stomach rumbled thinking about it. But he had come home before Aang and now he found Aang gone.

Below him, Appa slept peacefully. Momo flew in front of his face and opened each of the large animal’s eyelids one at a time, hoping to have someone to help in his search. Instead, the flying bison yawned loudly and slowly before turning over onto his back and resuming his sleep. 

Annoyed, Momo flew over to and perched atop a stone tent erected in the center of the balcony. He heard a gravelly sound from within. Somewhat confused, the lemur took to the sky to broaden his search. The stone tent must be the earthy girl, he thought as he moved higher into the sky. It was a sound he hadn’t heard since back when they were traveling together.

Twisting and turning through the warm autumn breeze, hunger set in. With a renewed sense of purpose, Momo headed towards the south side of the palace. Landing atop a plumblossom tree, near the Southern Gate, the flying lemur observed the guards changing their posts, a couple of toucan puffins perching on a nearby ash banana tree, and his friends far away by the pond feeding turtleducks. _Aang,_ he observed, before setting a course for the pond. As he prepared to take flight, the lemur became surrounded by enemy scorpion bees.

Fear and instinct set in at once. Instead of leading the enemy towards his friends, Momo flew towards the veranda and into the palace’s depths as the swarm of scorpion bees followed in hot pursuit. Weaving through the labyrinth of passageways and stairwells, Momo led the enemy swarm deep into the belly of the palace, past Toph’s rooms, towards the royal spa. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Momo’s pulse quickened in his ears.

Splitting between two attendants walking out of the spa, Momo heard piercing screams and a crash of objects. No time to look back, he thought as he entered the spa. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Below, Momo observed several naked men and women covered in towels, surrounded by steam. Their faces changed from curiosity to horror as he passed by.

More screams.

As Momo made his way out of the spa through the attendants’ entrance, a sweet sent filled the air. Belly rumbling, without a second thought, Momo veered down a darkened passageway towards a set of stairs leading to the kitchens. 

His mouth watered as his thoughts brought to mind the taste of a warm, sweet, juicy fruit tart pie. _Buzzzzzz_. _Buzzzzzzz._

Momo looked back for a brief moment to find half the swarm still in pursuit. As he turned to look ahead once more, he crashed into one of Zuko’s secretaries, Erona, scattering the scrolls she carried to the floor. No time to apologize, the lemur thought. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Taking flight once more, Momo headed out towards the courtyard. The sweet tart pie would just have to wait until he’d lost all his enemies. He saw a small light at the end of the passageway and quickened his pace.

As the light from the courtyard grew brighter, Momo began to feel victorious. He looked back once more to find only one enemy. _Poor, Erona_ , he thought sadly. _She would be okay, she was a firebender after all. And smoke frightens this enemy._

Still looking back at the lone enemy, Momo crashed into a metal pot and let out a yelp as the hot liquid singed his fur, sending steam into the air. 

The Dragon of the West looked down at the flying lemur with a mix of concern and disappointment. He bent down to pick up the animal and walked towards a small fountain with cool water. “Momo, my friend, you have to be more careful,” the firebender said as he ran the lemur’s arm under the cool water. 

“You will be fine, lemurs run hotter than people. Well,” he chuckled, “most people. But I would be more careful around me. I am not the same person if I don’t have a piping hot cup of ginseng tea.”

Momo tilted his head in confusion, unable to understand the old man but grateful the enemy swarm was gone.

Iroh looked up to see smoke pouring out of the entryway where their collision had only just occurred. A crowd of people in various stages of dress ran out coughing or screaming. The firebender looked down at the lemur with accusing eyes, only to laugh heartily. “You better go, my small friend, or the peace between us will be lost.”

Iroh gave Momo a boost, and the flying lemur was off to find Aang once more. It was better to eat an ash banana than nothing at all. 

____________________

**Letters to Sokka**

Sokka,

Wow, buddy, congratulations. I will definitely be there for the Winter Solstice, and just so you know, I would have canceled plans to go even if you waited to tell me. I appreciate it, nonetheless.

Glad to hear that Ty Lee and Mai are making for good company and good warriors. You and I both know how dangerous they can be in a fight. I’ve been grateful to be on the same side as them - well, for the most part.

Does Mai seem content? I haven’t really talked to her since she saved our lives back at Boiling Rock. I did thank her, but I also left her, so she didn’t really want to see me after everything went down. I bare no ill will towards her, obviously, but I’m not the same person she fell in love with.

Anyway, I’m happy to report the peace treaty has been signed. All parties are both pleased and a little bit disappointed, so that feels like a win. 

Everyone is leaving. Well, not everyone, but I’ll get to that later. Your dad told me yesterday he was planning to leave on the full moon, same as Aang, Toph, and my uncle. It’ll be pretty quiet here without them. I decided to throw a celebration every night until they leave. You would love it. Tonight, there’s a masquerade and I’m going as an old friend of Team Avatar. Take your guess.

There is something I want to talk with you about, but I really want to do it in person.

Katara is staying behind. I’m glad I won’t be alone. 

Since there’s a chance you’ll see Aang soon - I expect they’ll make a pit stop at Kyoshi Island before heading to Ba Sing Se - I should tell you that Katara and I…well, we have been getting closer. I’m sure you’ll hear it from Aang, but I wanted you to hear it from me first.

I miss you, buddy. Good luck with your proposal. I’m sure she’ll say yes.

Zuko

………………..

Dear brother,

That’s such great news! I know that you will be happy together. The equinox is close, which means that the Winter Solstice is right around the corner. Zuko and I will likely travel together on a steamship. Zuko hasn’t mentioned anything to me, so you confided in the right person.

I’m staying in the Fire Nation, by the way. I spoke with Dad about it, and I am happy and somewhat surprised to report of his approval. I’m not ready to go back home. Of course, I miss Gran-Gran, but without you there it won’t be the same. 

In the same respect, I don’t want to go to Ba Sing Se with Aang. Yes, I would love to be with Toph and Aang, but I just don’t see myself there. You understand. Plus, I feel like I have the chance to do some good here in the Fire Nation. Or, at least, for the relations between our people and Zuko’s.

Aang and Toph are leaving soon, and Dad too. We’re trying to make the most of it until they do. We’ve kept up our tradition battling the elements on the beach. It’s difficult without you there to keep us in check. 

Aang’s girlfriend from school, On Ji, has been visiting the Capitol. We saw her last night at a festival in the village. It seems like Aang has really influenced her and his school friends. They were dancing and generally having fun. They seemed freer than they were, feeling so uncertain, in our cave. We did that - you, me, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Zuko.

Anyway, watch out for Ty Lee. She seemed like she had a little crush on you, so she might be heart broken to find you and Suki taking the leap without her. Although, Toph thinks there’s something between her and Mai. Both could be true I guess.

I miss and love you. Write back.

Katara

………………..

Schedule-Master,

We’re heading to you on the full moon. Oh, Gramps is writing for me now. Zuko’s been busy planning all these fun parties. I stayed out until the sun came up last night. Well, I assume the sun was coming up since the ground was getting warmer as we reached Aang’s place. It almost felt like old times, so I built a tent next to Appa. I guess I slept half the day away.

Iroh told me a hilarious story involving Momo, but I’ll wait until I see you to tell you about it.

Last night, I had my fortune taken, I know how much you hate that, but they told me I would have many lovers. Take that how you will, Snoozles.

I have loads to tell you about, but I don’t want Iroh to judge me. Let’s just say I’ve got loads of prizes from a few nights at the Pai Sho tables. I haven’t played with Gramps because I respect him too much.

Anyway, get ready for our arrival. I expect a warm meal when I get there.

Miss you.

Toph 

____________________

**The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady**

The courtyard where Zuko nearly lost his life was transformed into something out of the Spirit World. Potted trees, bamboo, and flowers and archways decorated in an array of vines and fabrics were arranged in a maze of passageways and areas for guests to gather. Tents of many colors were scattered throughout the maze under which various styles of food and drinks from all four nations could be found. Music could be heard drifting from a far off corner as The Painted Lady ascended, surrounded by mist. 

She moved through an archway covered in pink bougainvillea and orange silks, which led to an isle made of fig trees and fire lilies. A woman in a fox mask and a man dressed like a phoenix moved into single file, nodding to the spirit as she passed. 

At the end of the isle came a decision: go right under an archway covered in morning glories and purple silks, towards the sound of laughter and conversation, or go left down a row of mango trees and orange rose bushes, towards the sound of music. 

As if floating through the air, the spirit followed the music. Along the way, she passed more earthly creatures and some other worldly. There were koi fish, wolves, dragons, Hei Bai, dragonflies, a Kyoshi Warrior, snakes, monkeys, Raava, Vaatu, and many variations of The Avatar. 

The Painted Lady passed under archways of clematis and moonflower and honeysuckle. She passed by openings to people drinking plum wine, cactus juice, and sorghum liquor. She passed by two lovers stealing away kisses near a white rosebush.Under the light of the moon, the music drew the spirit closer, hoping to meet her friends along the way. She wondered what form those friends would take.

In the darkness, she sensed another. She could hear the light fall of footsteps. When she came to the end of the isle, the spirit moved left away from the music into the darkness leading beyond the courtyard toward the pond on the western side of the palace. The mist around The Painted Lady thickened, swallowing her up. 

A dao sword sliced through the mist revealing the face of The Blue Spirit. He had been following her for some time. Perhaps as long as she had been in the psuedo-spirit world. He moved toward her and used his second dao sword to lift her veil. A smile crept across her face as frozen sword grew from her hand and the mist began to fade away.

The Blue Spirit laughed as they began the dance of the duel, swords clashing. Their feet shuffled back and forth lightly on the cobblestones as they danced. The Blue Spirit, quicker and more nimble, flipped around The Painted Lady while simultaneously meeting each blow.

Only the sound of their swords filled the air as they traveled deeper into the palace grounds toward the pond. The Paint Lady expected to soon have the upper hand, but The Blue Spirit diverted them away from the pond, towards the outer wall. Steel met ice under the cover of darkness.

With a final blow, The Blue Spirit pinned The Painted Lady to the wall; dual dao swords forced the frozen sword back towards her face. After a moment, The Blue Spirit let off his pressure and The Painted Lady’s sword dissolved into mist, surrounding them. “You couldn’t best me with fire, so you chose swords,” she laughed.

“I was just trying to get you alone,” The Blue Spirit rasped, putting his swords behind his back.

The Painted Lady lifted the other spirit’s mask as he pulled her veil over her straw hat. The lovers smiled at each other in the moonlight. “Here I am,” she cooed.

The Fire Lord closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. Hungry, the waterbender opened her mouth to welcome him in deeper. Katara wrapped her arms around him, every instinct to devour him, to make him a part of her once more. He pulled away, breathing heavily. “I missed you.” _It has felt like years_ , he wanted to say but he didn’t. It had merely been hours.

“And I you,” she said, letting the words linger over his lips. “Can we run away? It’s a masquerade, no one will miss us.”

“Oh, I can think of a few people who might,” he smirked, thinking of Toph and Aang. He leaned forward to kiss her once more.

She sighed, releasing Zuko from her grasp and lowering her veil once more. He reached for her hand and they made their way back towards the courtyard. The music and commotion were louder than when they had left as more guests had arrived. Before they stepped onto the cobblestones, Zuko lowered his mask once more. “You really do look like her,” he observed, taking in Katara’s appearance in the lanterns’ light.

They continued to hold hands while they followed the path to the archway leading towards the dance floor. Letting go, Katara stepped forward and scanned the crowd for her friends. The area was lined with red, yellow, and orange lanterns, which casted shadows on the dance floor.

The Painted Lady began to walk along the outer edge of the dance floor, towards the drummers, observing the people gathering together in conversation or in dance. The Blue Spirit followed quietly behind her like a shadow. 

It was difficult to place people. She had seen at least three people masked as the Avatar, but she hadn’t found the real one. Moving along the edge, she looked for the only mask she thought Aang owned, the one from the Fire Festival they had once attended, after their first run in with June. It was a blue and yellow mask, a smiling sun. He had originally worn a sad face in Fire Nation colors of red, black, and gold, but she switched his mask with Sokka because the sun suited him better.

High above the music, Katara heard Aang’s laughter and followed it towards him, grabbing Zuko’s hand as she moved to go. The lovers weaved in and around dancers, towards three figures standing on the far edge of the floor.

As predicted, Aang wore his sun mask. On Ji wore a simple face, smiling, in hues of green. Toph wore a beautifully elaborate butterfly mask with gold inlay and purple hues. “Toph,” The Painted Lady called to her friend, letting go of Zuko’s hand to embrace her. “You look stunning.”

“Thanks, Sugar Qeen,” she squeezed a bit tighter, “you must be The Painted Lady.”

“The Blue Spirit,” Aang called from over Toph’s shoulder. His voice sounded much more cheerful than it had the previous day. He laughed pulling Zuko towards him, “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Very funny,” Zuko replied, putting a hand on Aang’s shoulder. It was true, though, that Zuko had given up The Blue Spirit, burying his mask in the Earth Kingdom with no need to pick up the mantle again. He had remembered Sokka telling the story of how Katara saved a river village from pollution under the guise of The Painted Lady. Having planned this masquerade, he felt The Blue Spirit needed to make a comeback. Katara had felt the same way about her own mantle. 

“Hey On Ji,” Katara welcomed, encouraged to see her there. The Fire Nation girl waved back at Katara. 

The drummers transitioned into a new beat. Laughing once more, Aang held out his hand for On Ji. Without hesitation, she reached for him. Katara watched as Aang spun the Fire Nation girl around and pulled her back to him. They continued dancing together, both hands clasped throughout the entire night. 

Toph and Zuko had moved slightly away from the dance floor to a bench along the palace wall. Zuko had asked her to dance, but she asked to talk instead. They hadn’t been alone together since before he heard they were leaving. “I asked Iroh to write my letter to Sokka,” Toph started, “I figured it would be good practice for him.”

“I am still here for you, if you need me. But I am sure my uncle was honored,” he replied, reaching for her hand.

“He was,” she laughed.

“I bet. It’s not going to be the same, once you leave, you know.”

“ _I_ know, Sparky, but you’ll just have to deal with it.”

“I’ll grin and bare it,” he smiled, leaning back against his home. Zuko thought back to the time they sat with each other during the intermission of the Ember Island Players performance of their journey. It had marked their shared connection to his uncle. _All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path, and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud._ He touched his scar and ran his fingers over his eye. Their other connection.

Toph punched his shoulder and Zuko’s smile stretch farther across his face, underneath his mask. “When were you going to tell me about you and Katara,” she asked after a moment’s hesitation.

“I figured you already knew.”

“Just because I _knew_ doesn’t mean I don’t want to be told,” she spit sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, Toph. I guess I could tell you now.”

“It won’t make up for it, but it’s a start.”

“Now, don’t tell Katara,” he started, leaning towards her. He knew she wouldn’t, but it’s good to cover all his bases. “I’m in love with Katara.”

“WHHAATTT,” Toph yelled nearly louder than the music, causing heads near them to turn towards the pair. Zuko blushed under his mask. The crowd resumed their dancing and conversation, leaving the two friends to deal with the topic at hand. “I knew that you both had feelings for each other, but I assumed those were just sexual.”

“Toph.”

“Oh shove it, Sparky, I can sense it. And, I may be younger than everyone, but I’m not ignorant,” she added hotly. “But love is a whole other level. When did that happen?”

“That’s the thing about love, Toph, it sneaks up on you gradually.”

“Speaking of sneaking up on you,” Toph said quietly. “Hey, Sugar Queen,” she added loudly.

“I was wondering where you two went off to. Those two really don’t take breaks!” Katara said, somewhat out of breath, pointing back towards the dance floor. She had joined On Ji and Aang, just before Toph and Zuko went off alone. The waterbender sat down beside Toph, leaning her back against the cool wall of the palace.

The three friends sat for a while laughing and reminiscing about the good times they’ve shared. As the hours grew late and the crowds thinned, Toph, Katara, and Zuko moved back to the dance floor to join Aang and On Ji. They let the beat of the drums carry them through the night.

Two hours after midnight, Zuko whispered to Katara, “I’m growing tired. I’m going to head out. You look like you’re having fun, so stay if you want to.”

“No,” she replied, low. “I’m tried too.”

The pair waved to their friends before heading into the palace. They moved quietly through the dimly lit passageways. Assuming the destination, Katara moved to go towards her quarters. “Where are you going,” Zuko asked, smirking as he removed his mask. 

“To my rooms,” she replied, somewhat confused. The past two nights, Zuko had stayed in her quarters and left early each morning. It seemed like an unspoken agreement.

“Do you want to stay with me in mine? They’re closer.”

“Aren’t you worried someone will find out?”

“Do you want to keep this a secret,” Zuko asked, hand extended towards her. 

She stood for a moment contemplating her choices. She had already given herself to him. His hand offered more than nights together, stowed away in her rooms. It offered days together too. Taking his hand, she replied, “No.”

He led her down a series of passageways to a set of large doors nearly 12 feet high. As Zuko opened the doors, Katara might have thought she was entering a reception hall if not for the massive, four poster bed, covered in silk curtains sitting in the center of the room. Zuko closed the doors behind him as they entered the room, and moved quietly towards a credenza to store his mask. After, he kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt.

Katara watched silently. This experience was new to her. Before she was in her space, her comfort zone. But this space was Zuko’s, this bed was his. She felt awkward and nervous.

Zuko left his clothes scattered on the ground as he moved back towards Katara. He pulled off her veil and straw hat, dropping them to the floor. Pulling her into him, he kissed her softly. “I have a basin over there if you want to wash off your face,” he offered, pointing.

“Sure,” she replied hesitantly, before moving towards the basin. Splashing the cool water on her face, Katara felt refreshed as The Paint Lady dissolved away. 

Still dressed, Katara moved cautiously towards his bed. Already laying down inside, Zuko offered her his hand. She took it easily and he pulled her towards him.The curtains fell encasing them. “Goodnight, Katara,” Zuko rasped before kissing her forehead. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“You know,” Katara continued, lips brushing his, “you don’t have to thank me _every_ day.”

“ _Yes_ , I do,” he replied, eyes closing. “Every day is a gift because of you.”

“Well then,” she added, nestling into his chest, “Thank you for saving mine.”

The sound of Zuko’s breath steadied. Pressed against his scar, all awkwardness dissipated. Katara felt safe, she felt at home. Her eyelids grew heavy. Sleep called and she answered in kind. 

____________________

**Katara and Aang**

A light knock rapped against the door, stirring Zuko and Katara from sleep. “My lord,” Li called, “the Fire Sages are expecting you shortly.”

“Thank you, Li,” Zuko replied, voice thick with sleep. It had been three days since he had slept more than a few hours. He looked down at Katara, lying in his bed, and smiled. “I will be there as soon as I am ready.”

The sound of Li’s footsteps moved away from his door and Zuko knew they were alone once more. He leaned down, kissing her hungrily. She welcomed him, reaching around his neck just to pull him in closer. If he could, he would stay in this bed with her forever. The Fire Sages could wait, Zuko couldn’t.

She parted her legs, ready for him, and he slid easily inside. The first time they had come together was filled with sweet caution, gentle and tender. The lovers had known each other but were learning one another more fully. Today, they met with a passionate yearning.

Hot breath mingled in the air as they moved together in a tangle of brown and pale limbs. Katara breathed his name across her lips. 

They lay together for a few moments, pulses racing, after finishing. Zuko kissed her forehead lightly before slipping through the curtains into his room. He slowly began the process of becoming Fire Lord, adorning layers of robes and tying his loose hair into a topknot. Soon, he hoped to be slightly less formal, but first he needed to assert his position.

“Would you like help with that,” Katara offered, popping her head out from behind the curtains. 

“Sure,” he rasped, holding his headpiece, “if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she smiled, slipping out into the cool stone floor still wearing the dress from the previous night. “Sit here,” Katara motioned towards a stool near the credenza. Zuko abided, naturally.

Katara crossed the room to stand in front of him, taking the headpiece from his hands. As she began to secure it atop Zuko’s head, she felt his hands slide around her waist. Pulling her close, he buried his face into her chest, inhaling her scent. Once finished, Katara slid her arms around his neck, squeezing him gently and kissing his head. Releasing each other, Katara backed away as Zuko rose from his seat.

“I’ll miss you,” he sighed, hearing another knock on his door. 

“I’ll see you later,” she smiled.

He kissed her lightly once more before heading towards the door. 

“I’ll miss you too,” she added. Zuko turned back once more to take in the view - to burn this moment into his memory.As he opened the door, he grunted in a lustful mix of frustration and satisfaction. 

Staring at the empty doorway, Katara smiled to herself. _Is love supposed to be this easy_ , she wondered. Their feelings had come on gradually over the past three or four months. Maybe even longer, if Zuko’s feelings started in the crystal catacombs. 

Although she had nowhere to be, Katara grabbed her things and began her journey down to her quarters. She would bathe and change and search for Toph. Maybe go into the village for lunch and find going away presents for her father, Aang, Toph, Momo, Appa, and Iroh.

Lost in thought, she had not heard the sound of her name being called behind her.

“Katara,” the muffled noise became clearer. She turned to find Aang racing down the hall on his air scooter. He had a huge smile across his face as he landed in front of her, airball disappearing. “Hey, Aang,” she greeted him, a little unsure of herself.

“I was hoping we could talk. It’s been so crazy around here, and we’re leaving in two days. I just don’t want anything between us.”

“Sure, Aang,” Katara half-smiled. “I’m heading to my room, if you want to come.”

“Okay!” 

As they walked together, Aang talked about all the fun things he and his Fire Nation school friends had done over the past few days and that On Ji was considering joining them on their journey to Ba Sing Se. “I have a really great feeling about it - I think her parents will say yes,” he said as they entered into Katara’s courtyard.

“That’s really great, Aang.”

Aang moved into her sitting room, inviting her to follow. He sat at down on the stone bench near the entrance to the ocean path and patted the cushion for her to join. She sat down beside him. “Well, the real reason why I wanted to talk with you is because I want to apologize,” Aang admitted.

“Aang, you don’t have to apologize for anything.”

“No, I do,” he said, lowering his eyes, “I’m sorry about the Ember Islands, for kissing you. I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you or respect your feelings. I got carried away. I had a crush on you for so long and I thought you would feel the same way, but you didn’t. I thought that the powerful bender Aunt Wu told you about was me, but I was wrong. I know now that she meant Zuko.”

“Aang,” she faltered. Katara ignored the fact that Aang eaves dropped on her reading to focus on his last point. It was not like she and Zuko were hiding anything now, but she still felt a little blindsided. And this came just one day after her talk with her dad. “I, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay. You don’t really have to say anything. I was sad before, and angry,” he confessed. “But that wasn’t your fault. I was jealous. I had sacrificed the Avatar state for you. Well - I thought I sacrificed it, but turns out that wasn’t true. My guru told me I had to let go of my feelings for you and I couldn’t give you up. It nearly cost me my life. It was unfair to put all that on you, and you didn’t even know.”

“I’m sorry, Aang,” she offered, reaching for his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to cause you so much pain.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“There was a time that I thought maybe we were meant to be together,” Katara admitted, lowering her hand, “but I’ve changed. My heart belongs to Zuko.”

“I know,” Aang replied with a half-smile. “I know how much he cares for you and it’s clear that you care just as much about him.”

“You do?” She was a bit shocked. _Had Zuko and Aang spoken about them?_

“Yeah, Zuko and I spoke about it yesterday,” he replied as if reading her mind. “He was honest with me, and I knew it was time to let go. I want us to enjoy our last few days together. Who knows when we’ll see each other again after this.”

“I have a feeling it’s not as long as you think,” Katara laughed, thinking of Sokka’s Winter Solstice wedding.

The friends embraced and sat with each other for a while after. They joked, laughed, and reminisced. It was nice to meet as friends ones more, instead of hostile acquaintances. A final battle was planned for the next afternoon. “I won’t hold back this time,” Aang laughed as he left through her courtyard back into the belly of the palace.

A calm settled into Katara’s heart. All was right with the world: there was peace among the nations and she had no more secrets. All that was left to do was to get ready for the day. 


	4. Voyages; or, feasts for friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since the friends went their separate ways. Sokka and Suki's wedding are a few days away as the friends journey to Kyoshi. Zuko and Katara make good use of their travels, and make new friends along the way. The rest of the gaang have already come together on Kyoshi. Growing fears spark nightmares for the Fire Lord amidst a storm. Voyages takes place over two days.

Katara stood on the bow of the ship, wind whipping through her hair. It had been nearly half a year since she had seen her brother. If she wanted to, she could will the ship to move faster. Of course she wanted to get there as quickly as possible - she missed her brother, her father, Aang, Toph, and Suki - but she and Zuko had agreed to move with the current.

The temperature dropped, and Katara could smell an incoming snow storm. It felt like a fitting return to reality. The past three months had felt like something out of a dream. After her friends and family left the Capitol, Zuko began including Katara in all of his government affairs. She listened to the ails of his people and advisors, she met with envoys from the Earth Kingdom and Water tribes, and she traveled with him to different municipalities to see the land and meet his people where they live. It was challenging at times, though. Not everyone was as accepting of a foreigner’s advice as their leader; especially after experiencing a century of Fire Nation propaganda at the hands of Zuko’s family. 

Whatever harsh words they had for her fell more silent than a whisper around the Fire Lord. He was no Ozai, but the people still feared that his good nature was just an illusion.

A red figure appeared at her side and she couldn’t help but smile brightly in his presence. “Hello, lover,” Zuko rasped, taking in the view. All that lay ahead of them was gray skies and ocean, and all that lay behind them was the same.He took in the girl standing before him with loose hair and blue fabrics flowing in the wind. 

The temperature had dropped significantly, since they had left the Capitol, and it was growing colder everyday. A flurry began to fall. “I knew I’d find you out here,” he said above the wind.

Katara laughed as she bent the falling snow into a swirl surrounding them. Nearly one year ago, Zuko had attacked her at the North Pole to steal Aang’s body while he was in the Spirit World. She had grown stronger by that time, and stronger still now. _You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun_. What a difference a year could make.

If someone had told her then that today she would be by his side, she would have certainly laughed. 

How much he’d changed, or maybe he hadn’t changed at all. Zuko was always good, but misguided, just like his people. He was fed propaganda, abused by his family, and banished for his unwillingness to fight. At the time, she was just a foil for his honor. He was understandably angry and confused, and how could he not be after his father left him scarred and exiled. 

At the time, he thought that capturing Aang would help him regain his honor, but that was just a lie his father told him. If Azulon and Ozai had spent their lives failing to find the Avatar what luck would this child have had. They underestimated his stubborn determination. And, it turned out, Aang did help him regain his honor after all.

“I’ve missed you,” Katara yelled over the howl of the wind. She took his outstretched hand and he guided her into his warm embrace. 

“And I, you,” Zuko replied. He kissed her lightly, fighting the urge to take her below deck. Any chance of pretense had ended before it began when Zuko reached out for Katara, to dance with her at the festival all those months back. For all the world to see. 

The entire Fire Nation knew of the waterbender who would one day become Fire Lady - the waterbender who helped free them from a tyrant.

“How long until we reach Kyoshi,” Katara asked, nuzzling into his warm chest like a magnet. 

“Less than two days out,” he answered, running his fingers through her hair. 

“We could get there faster if I…”

“Katara.” It took only a word. As much as it pained Zuko to admit, Katara’s bending often left his people uneasy. Their prejudice was deep-seeded. Even the crew he selected for the journey to Kyoshi, the most trusted amongst his ranks, still whispered their distrust below deck. He wanted to shield her from it, although he knew she heard the whispers too. The only bending she performed was healing - and even that left his people unsettled.

The story of the other Southern waterbender, Hama, had traveled throughout the Fire Nation. A sorceress. A bloodbender. Katara was also a bloodbender, and while that didn’t change the way he felt about her, Zuko knew his people would revolt if the truth ever came to light. Thankfully, their travels had been smooth thus far. Even so, they agreed that she’d help only in the case of a storm that might divert them from their course or add too much time to their journey. It didn’t stop Katara from wanting to help.

“I know,” she replied, somewhat dismissively. Now was not the time nor the place to argue with Zuko. Katara knew it was better to wait until they were truly alone to speak her mind. Not only as a point of respect for Zuko in his role as Fire Lord but as not to diminish herself in the eyes of his people. They always seemed to be watching, waiting for a misstep. 

_When you are Fire Lady, my love, you can rage at me in front of the whole world,_ Zuko had told her after a meeting with his advisors, who were quick to dismiss Katara’s suggestions regarding a small mining village. It was not as though he disagreed with her vision; in fact, they had started this journey early so they could visit smaller, isolated villages learning their plights, as a result of that meeting. It was her lack of tact.

Zuko had learned tact the hard way. _It is not you who deserves my rage, it’s them._

The lovers clung to one another, bracing against the cold. Despite the storm, the ocean melted the snow melted well before it hit the water. Zuko breathed deeply to raise his temperature to keep them both warm against the storm. Although he knew Katara could handle the cold, she was from the South Pole after all, he kept his breath up just the same.

“Fire Lord, Zuko,” announced General To, a squat man near Iroh’s age with cropped hair and a long white beard to match. “Lady Katara,” he acknowledged.

“Katara is fine, General,” she offered, peeling herself away from Zuko. “What news do you have?”

“A hawk arrived,” the General replied a little more casually. 

“Where from,” asked Zuko.

“The South Pole.”

Katara’s eyes widened in concern. What news would her father be sending them? Should he be on his way to Kyoshi Island? Kyoshi _is_ closer to the South Pole than the Fire Nation Capitol, but it didn’t settle her sense of foreboding. 

“Thank you, General,” the Fire Lord said, taking the scroll from him. The older man bowed before taking his leave and moving quickly out of the storm, into the belly of the ship.

“Well, open it,” Katara pleaded.

The snow was quickly turning to hale as the temperature dropped. “Let’s go inside first,” he offered, mouth set in a hard line. He held out his hand and she reached for it easily. The lovers moved quietly towards the heavy steel door through which the General had entered. As it closed behind them, both benders made easy work of drying themselves before they headed into the cavernous ship.

Along the way to their quarters, soldiers and sailors alike greeted them as they passed.

Ila, a young sailor with long brown hair, pale skin, and deep green eyes, waved to the pair from the opposite end of the hall. She was the daughter of a firebender and an earthbender. Born in the colonies, Ila’s father, a foot soldier of the Fire Nation, had grown up in a small farming village his father had been stationed.

Taking up the same post, her father passed a young woman every night while on foot patrol. She provided food to countless Earth Kingdom men who had lost homes, limbs, friends, and family to the Fire Nation. Seeing her mother’s initial disdain for him made the firebender want to prove his worth. He received a re-education, learning that the war he was fighting in was wrong. Instead of desert his role, he made it his duty to prevent any further unnecessary death. Katara learned of this story on a night when the waterbender healed Ila after she was burned by coal below deck. The waterbender learned then that Ila was an earthbender like her mother. 

After Zuko had become Fire Lord, Ila chose to join the navy because she believed a new day was dawning. Katara did too.

The lovers didn’t stop to say hello, instead they entered into their quarters. Erona welcomed them as they entered. Of his secretaries, she was the first to volunteer for the journey. Erona, a firebender with short black hair and brown eyes, had taken quickly to her new diplomatic role and aspired to be an advisor or governor some day. 

Their quarters consisted of an outer room, where Erona and Zuko wrote policies and letters to his advisers and the leaders of the other nations, plotted their course, and planned infrastructure improvements, and an inner room, where the lovers spent their time together.

“Erona, if you don’t mind,” Zuko said, gesturing towards the door. Erona nodded, leaving quickly and quietly leaving the lovers to read the note from Hakoda.

**Fire Lord Zuko,**

**I pray this letter arrives before I see you on Kyoshi. Have no fear, my friend, I write merely to say that preparations for your visit have been made.**

**As you know, my mother is too frail to travel for Sokka’s wedding, but she is strong in spirit. A visit from you and my daughter will certainly help. Be prepared for a war of words - she isn’t quite over the way you left things in the South Pole.**

**Much has changed since you last visited. You likely won’t recognize it now. Benders from the Northern Tribe have taken some liberties with the place - Katara will be surprised. A pristine city is being built over our humble village. I can only guess at whether she’ll love it or hate it, but it won’t take long to figure out. Many of the benders from our sister tribe have decided to relocate to the South. Soon, I expect, Katara won’t be the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe.**

**Thank you for your letters. You don’t know how much they have eased my anxieties. I know she doesn’t need me, but they help all the same.**

**King Kuei tells me talks about your proposition are going well. A metropolitan republic for members of all nations to live freely and in harmony. I hope your pipe dream becomes a reality before I leave this world.**

**I look forward to seeing you both together in person once more.**

**Until then,**

**Hakoda**

**Chief of the Southern Water Tribe**

“We’re going to visit the South Pole,” asked Katara, slightly shocked, ignoring the part where Zuko was writing to her father, keeping him updated while she had not.

“It make sense, Katara,” Zuko answered, “being so close as we are. You haven’t been home since we first met. And don’t even try to dissuade me, I know you miss it. It’s important that we go there. And I must make amends.”

“Zuko, you don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do,” he interrupted. “You know the shame I feel, thinking of how my ship nearly destroyed your village. A village of women and children. How they must hate me, and, perhaps, in turn, you. I have thought long on those words you told me back in the grove: _The Water Tribe would feel betrayed, the daughter of the chief with the enemy._ I know you were just speaking matter of factly, but those words cut deep.”

She moved instinctively towards him, hands cupping his face. He closed his eyes to escape her knowing gaze. “I’m sorry,” she offered.

“Don’t be. You only spoke the truth. It’s less your words than my own actions that shame me. I might have earned your forgiveness, your love, but I have not earned theirs. The trip to your home is as much for me as it is for you.”

They stood in silence for a moment, feeling the weight of Zuko’s words. 

Katara lightly traced her fingers around the scar on his face before moving her hands to the scar above his heart. It comforted them both, whenever her healing hands rested there. The place that was both hers and his. “I know how much your past pains you,” she said, meeting his amber stare. “I know how difficult it will be to face my people _._ And, I know that you are doing it as much for them as you are doing it for us. The world is changing, my love. We are a part of that change. Look at Ila.”

“There is hope,” he added, thinking back to the girl, Song, he had met not long ago in the Earth Kingdom. Would she have felt differently about him had she known the truth. Zuko rested his hands atop hers. His heart ached. 

Sensing his pain, Katara continued, “But no matter how many people are against us, you need only look to me.”

“I’m going to spend every day of my life trying to be worthy of you.”

She laughed hotly and kissed him hard, and he responded in kind. “You are worthy,” Katara breathed into him. If his duty wasn’t knocking on the door, he would have taken her right then. Being with her made him feel whole, made him stronger. A second hard knock sounded at the door, General To requesting Zuko’s presence on the bridge.

“Until we meet again,” Katara smiled, pulling away from him.

Zuko made an audible sigh of frustration before adding, “Thank you for saving my life.”

“And thank you for mine.” Katara watched as her heart left the room.

The outer room grew colder in his absence. Knowing Erona would return soon, Katara moved to the inner room. There she could put on her Fire Nation face - to subdue her watertribe roots for something slightly more palatable for the crew. She dawned a red and gold long sleeve wrap dress with navy blue sash covered in a pattern of gold suns and silver moons. While she was happy to compromise, she would never deny her heritage.

The waterbender moved back through the outer room, slipping past Erona out into the hall. She often roamed throughout ship, meeting and interacting with each crewman. Endearing herself to them. Every night, she invited different people to join her and the Fire Lord at their table. She would learned about their families and what lead them to join army or navy. For almost all of them, the story was the same. Their parents and their grandparents and their great grandparents before them fought for the Fire Lord and so too did they.

Even as she walked through the metal steamship, Katara could feel the water all around her as the ship moved through it. The current lulled her into a trance. She wandered the halls silently until she reached the engine room. 

Inside, she found Ila bending coal into the burners. The other crew members in the engine room welcomed Katara as she arrived. Ila wasn’t the only person Katara had healed since they had set out from the Capitol nearly a month prior.

“Ila, Sirao, Ja, nice to see you again,” greeted the healer. Sirao and Ja were brothers, nonbenders. They were massive in size, nearly 2 meters tall and built large, perfect for shoveling coal. Sirao was older, with black hair and amber eyes. Ja had the same hair and brown eyes.Beyond their eyes, it was their noses that differentiated them. Sirao had a hook nose, broken from one too many drunken bouts with his brother. 

“Katara, what brings you down here,” Ja asked as he shoveled coal into the furnace. 

“I was just following the current,” she admitted.

Ila bent a large pile of coal into the furnace with ease. She was older than Katara by three years, and hardened slightly by her unique upbringing. Sirao and Ja grew up in the same village as her father, although they were very young when he left for war. Once they discovered the connection, the brothers became her pseudo-bodyguards, not that she needed them.

“Ila,” Katara called, smiling brightly, “I was hoping that you might join us for dinner tonight.” Her brother’s wedding provided the perfect opportunity to introduce Ila to Toph. If the earthbender had an affinity for metalbending, Toph might invite her to her school. It would be a loss to the crew, to be sure, especially for Sirao and Ja. Whatever fear the Fire Nation had for Katara’s bending, they did not feel the same way about earthbending. In fact, it was Ila’s bending that kept the ship up to speed.

“Wow, Katara, I thought you’d never ask,” she quipped. Katara had visited the engine room a week prior to invite the brothers to her table. It had been very informal. They discovered that they had June and Nyla in common. _She’s visited our village maybe a dozen times and not once has Sirao ever beaten her in arm wrestling,_ Ja had laughed. Sirao joked about how smart it was of the Fire Lord to leave the fire whiskey locked away. It was a night of jasmine tea, for the rowdy brothers.

“Ah, well, saving the best for last,” Katara retorted.

___________

On the bridge, General To discussed the minimal impact of the storm as well as their journey to the South Pole. The entire crew had known from the start that their journey would be farther than Kyoshi. Zuko had chosen to keep the news a surprise. For one, he wasn’t sure how Hakoda would react, or, rather, his people.

“We will likely have to implement some rules of conduct for everyone’s departure on both Kyoshi and the South Pole,” the general mused as he stroked his beard.

“I agree, General,” Zuko offered. “On Kyoshi the crew is encouraged to take a leave in the village, although some strict rules need to be followed. The last time I was here, my crew left behind destruction. Admittedly, many of those men are dead. The Avatar saved the village from burning to the ground by using the barbels to reign in the unagi, forcing it to spray down the village, and my crew.”

Zuko sat for a moment, ruminating on his journey to this point. In the wake of his destruction, shame sat heavy in his heart.Atoning for his nation’s actions was easy, he and his people had been fed propaganda his entire life and for nearly a century before it, but atoning for his own actions was much harder. Even if he thought his journey at the time was noble, ultimately, they were selfish. “My first action, upon arrival, will be to ask the governor for forgiveness before of the village. Once that happens, the crew will be free from duty for five days. I would encourage everyone to wear civilian clothing and refrain from firebending, if it can be helped.”

The general nodded his agreement and his first officer began scribbling a memo to the crew, which they’d announce in the mess hall at dinner not longer after.

“The South Pole will be different, though,” Zuko thought aloud. 

“Might not be as different as you think, given what you left behind on Kyoshi, my lord.”

“I am not returning to Kyoshi with the governor’s daughter, General,” Zuko spat back. “Not only did I ram my ship into a village full of women and children, nearly destroying it, I am also the catalyst for why Katara and Sokka left.”

The room went silent. Zuko wasn’t looking for any pity that would only deepen his shame, nor did he even mean to reveal it. He took in a deep breath, regaining his composure and continued, “I am less comfortable with everyone on leave at together in the South Pole. The North has sent young waterbenders to the South. We have a fragile peace here and I don’t want some drunk dick swinging contest to push us back into war.”

“You could put more faith into our men,” the General suggested.

“Maybe,” he considered. “It isn’t our men that make me nervous. For one hundred years my family has attacked, colonized, and murdered the people of this world. We were on the wrong side; these people may never forget. Water flows calmly right before the rapids.”

“A rotation perhaps? Or maybe we implement a curfew and require all crew members to stay on deck?”

Zuko pondered the General’s words.“Let’s test the waters with Hakoda on Kyoshi. I don’t want to cause undue tension. Just keep it in the back of your mind, observe the crew while you’re on leave, and we can make a judgement during our journey south for whether we need to take such extreme measures.”

General To sounded his agreement. The sky had grown darker because of the storm; it felt more like midnight than dusk. Zuko bid his farewell and headed back into the belly of the ship. He passed by the armory, which was loud with the sounds of sparring, and the mess hall, beginning to fill up for dinner.

As he entered the outer room of his quarters, he found Erona, Ila, and Katara huddled together over a map, plotting out the course to Kyoshi. “The pace we’re going,” Ila offered, “we should make it by noon the day after tomorrow.”

Erona was the first to notice the Fire Lord as he entered. She turned to greet him, then bowed low as she made her way to the exit. No doubt heading to the mess. Katara had gathered that his secretary had been flirting with one of the benders, who kept the coal burning in the engine rooms. “Fire Lord, Zuko,” Ila welcomed. 

“Please, Ila, tonight I am Zuko,” he smiled to her before turning to close the door behind him. Katara led her guest into the inner room where they found a wooden banquet table opposite their bed. On the table lay a baked white fish with steamed cabbage, sticky rice, fire cakes, hot tea, and rice wine. “Please, take a seat anywhere you’d like,” offered Zuko, entering behind them.

The three benders move gingerly towards the table. Katara chose a seat at the head and Zuko, to her right. Ila took a seat at the other end of the table. The Fire Lord kept his approval to himself. They began the meal casually, talking about their favorite foods and places to travel, the pros and cons of life on a steamship, and choice bits of advice from family or friends in between bites of flakey fish and sips of wine.

“I had wondered what your plans for the future were,” Katara mused, taking in a small sip of wine, cheeks tinged at the hint of drunk. 

“I’m honestly living in the here and now, taking it one day at a time,” Ila responded, mouth full of firecakes.

“Humor me.”

The earthbender considered before responding, “I love to travel, so whatever I end up doing, I hope to see the world.”

“We’ve noticed how adept you are at earthbending,” Katara continued. “Our friend, Toph Beifong, invented metalbending. I wonder if you might like to take on a master and expand your bending.”

Sitting at her right, Zuko could sense her power of persuasion drawing the earthbender in. It was something he noticed often with members of his crew, his advisors, and even the people she met at the markets. She was calculated and could flatter her way into their esteem. It wasn’t hard for her to connect with Ila. Her relationship with Zuko marked her as unique. Much like Ila herself.

“Metalbending? I thought that was a legend.”

“No, it’s real,” replied Zuko, entering the conversation. “Toph commandeered an airship with her metalbending.”

“No way, I can only imagine the strength that must have taken,” Ila pondered.

“Our friend has opened a school in Ba Sing Se to teach metalbending. And she’ll be at my brother’s wedding. Maybe you can meet her on Kyoshi? Maybe even travel to Ba Sing Se to learn this new skill,” Katara finished. She poured herself another glass of wine.

Zuko placed his hand atop Katara’s and added, “Of course, you would always have a place with us, if you did choose to go. We know not every bender has the same abilities, my sister could bend lightning and I cannot. Katara is a healer, which isn’t as common among waterbenders. If this road doesn’t lead where you want to go, you are welcome on any crew in my fleet or wherever your passion may lie.”

“You both know of my parentage, it was a 50/50 shot that my bending would be earth or fire. It’s been a balancing act since I was born. To go to Ba Sing Se would be a dream - to learn from a master. How would I honor my father’s culture,” she faltered, “my culture if I go?”

“You honor him by being here,” Zuko offered, “your life honors him. Your parents love one another and chose each other despite the world pitting them at odds. I want you to have this opportunity. You honor me, the Fire Nation, by going.”

“Ila, don’t feel like you have to choose now. We’ll introduce you to Toph and then you can decide for yourself. Zuko and I see a future that looks just like you. Not one divided by our nations, but united as one people.”

“Alright, I’ll meet her,” Ila laughed, “then we’ll go from there.” 

The casual air fell back onto the benders as they exchanged jokes and stories of their pasts. After a few hours, Ila bid the Fire Lord and the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe chief a goodnight and headed towards her bunk and into a heavy dreamless sleep.

Katara sat back in her chair as Zuko moved to clean the table. An attendant entered from a rear door to help him as he gathered the empty plates and cups and placed them in her cart. Once the table was cleared and the attendant gone, Zuko joined Katara at her side once more.

“You went in a little hard I think,” the firebender laughed leaning back in his chair.

“I’ve made myself a frequent enough visitor to the engine room, and I prevented her from looking like you after that accident,” she joked.

“Real nice, Katara.”

“Oh hush,” she purred. Her sapphire eyes met his smiling amber gaze. When Katara looked at Ila she felt hope. When she witnessed Zuko work that hope became all the more real. A yearning sat in her chest, weighing heavy.

Sensing her change, Zuko leaned towards her and said, “Soon, we’ll have a little freedom to be you and me.”

“Aren’t we always you and me,” she replied before moving from her place towards their bed. She removed her navy sash, letting it float to the floor. 

“We are,” rasped Zuko, instinctively following after her. He pulled lightly at the tie holding Katara’s dress together and it fell from her shoulders. Removing his Fire Lord mantle, Zuko bent the flames low and followed Katara into their bed.

Although their room was one of the largest on the ship, it felt cozy with just the two of them. Katara pulled close to Zuko, fitting herself along his side and resting her head on his chest. She felt his heart’s steady beating and let herself drift off to sleep as he stroked her hair.

Sleep did not come easily for the Fire Lord. He felt comforted by Katara’s presence, as he had every night since the masquerade. Some nights, dreamless sleep welcomed him like an old friend. He’d wake rested, refreshed, hungry for the waterbender at his side, and ready to conquer the day. But on nights like this one, it wasn’t a friend who called to him.

In his dream, Zuko was alone, walking through the labyrinth passageways of his palace. He heard the sounds of high-pitched laughed. Heart racing, he tried moving away from the familiar sound, but at every twist and turn the laughter grew louder. Suddenly, from the end of the hall, a red and blue dragon were speeding towards him. He was caught in their sphere. The dragons swirled around him, taking his breath.

The room was beginning to chill and Zuko thought he might die when the dragons vanished. The walls of the hallway fell and he was in his father’s war room. Before him looming in the distance stood his father nearly 10 feet tall, fire flaming from his fingertips. Zuko was no longer the Fire Lord, but the scarless 13 year old boy cowering at his father’s feet.

Behind him with her high-pitched laughter appeared his sister, still raging as she had the day she nearly took his life. “Hello, Zu Zu,” she cackled, teetering on the floor as if on a tightrope. “You pathetic little cretin, still vying for daddy’s love.”

His sister moved before him fingertips alight with blue flames while his father’s figure loomed large and silent behind her. His breath caught and he couldn’t speak. Azula cackled again, raising her hands to striking form, “Say goodbye.”

The heat of her flames woke Zuko from his sleep with a scream. Katara jolted awake to find Zuko covered in sweat, attempting to regain his breath. “Zuko,” she whispered, instinctively moving to touch him. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“It was nothing,” he said after a moment, holding back tears. 

“I know you, Zuko. Please let me in.”

He looked back, meeting her pleading sapphire stare. Swallowing hard, he replied, “Yes, I did. It was similar to the others. Azula and Ozai.” He couldn’t call him his father, he had never been a father to him.

“What do you think it means,” she asked, sliding up towards him to wrap her arm around his waist.

“I don’t know. Maybe it has to do with the shame I feel about my past actions. The atrocities I committed for the sake of my honor. I met with General To earlier tonight to plan for our visits to Kyoshi and South Pole and I had to face the fact that I had endangered both peoples in nearly the same way.”

Katara sat quietly, taking Zuko’s hands in hers. It was not her place to interpret his dreams, but she knew that his fear was beyond admitting his faults and facing those he wronged. It was deeper than that.

The silence felt tense, prompting the firebender to reveal more. “I know that Ozai can no longer bend, but I still feel like the child he abused. I wonder, sometimes, what might happen if he were to escape. Did his power come from bending? Or is there something else? I know people in the Fire Nation are still loyal to him. Especially, the nationalists who dislike what I am doing.”

“And distrust you because of me.”

He wanted to disagree with her, but that would be disingenuous, and he respected her too much to lie about it. Other than perhaps his uncle Iroh, there was no one Zuko trusted more than Katara. He could give up everything else, but he would never give up her. Unless, that is, she asked him. “I have thought about visiting them, but my cowardice prevents me.”

“You are not a coward, Zuko,” Katara urged. “They do not deserve anything from you, definitely not your forgiveness let alone your presence. I know you. You will go, but only when you’re ready.”

A few tears fell from his amber eyes. He lifted her chin and lowered his face to meet her lips. She kissed him back gently. He grazed his fingers along her neck and down her spine before resting his hand on her lower back. 

She leaned back into their pillows and he followed. They kissed once more before Katara guided Zuko’s head to her chest. “You should rest,” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He curled himself into her and abided.

___________

Sokka smiled as he looked up to find the flying bison descending upon him through a puffy white cloud. Appa carried his friends from Ba Sing Se, and must be ready to rest.They had visited Kyoshi Island for a few during the equinox festival. The Southern Water Tribe boy had been overjoyed to see them once more.During their last visit, the friends had exchanged jokes and stories, shared warm meals, and roamed Kyoshi together. It was nice to have them back.

As Appa landed, a large, warm, moist tongue slathered across Sokka’s face. 

Laughing, Toph greeted her wet friend with a back-breaking hug. “I missed you,” she revealed, cheeks tinging pink.

“I missed you too,” he said warmly as Appa’s saliva dripping down his face. He tried to wipe off the saliva, but to no avail. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew back his hair and the saliva right off his face. “Hi Aang,” Sokka welcomed, pulling a face. 

“Hi, Sokka, great to see you!” The air scooter below the Avatar disappeared, and Aang landed lightly on his feet before him. “Where’s Suki?”

“She’s training,” Sokka replied indifferently. Suki was an independent woman, always training with the other Kyoshi Warriors while Sokka was of fishing or learning to tend the land. Occasionally, he joined the girls in their training, but that’s not why he had come here. It was to build a life with Suki.

“Have Zuko and Katara arrived,” Aang asked, hopeful. 

“No, not yet, I think they’ll be here tomorrow,” mused Sokka.

On Ji hopped off of Appa, carrying her bags. “Hey, Sokka, thanks for allowing me to come to your wedding,” she greeted.

“Not a problem, any friend of Aang’s is a friend of ours.”

“Are you two having bachelor and bachelorette parties,” Toph interrupted.

“I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it. Why?”

“I just wasn’t sure which one you want me at, since we’re best friends, but I’m a girl.”

“True, I’ll have to think about it,” Sokka smiled at the earthbender. He missed her nicknames, pulling scams together, and their heart-to-hearts. “It’ll probably be mine, though.”

Toph beamed as the friends stood exchanging pleasantries for a few more minutes before heading to Sokka’s new place. The Water Tribe boy had moved into a larger hut than when they had last visited, in preparation for when Suki moved in. Although the lovers weren’t strict rule followers, Sokka decided to loosely follow the custom of the Water Tribe of living apart until their bond was sealed. However, every night since they had arrived back on the island together he spent in her bed, sneaking in after dark and sneaking out before dawn.

They may have hidden this from those outside the walls, but there were two Kyoshi Warriors who knew what went on behind closed doors.

Sokka slid open the doors to his home, inviting his guests in to stay. Toph had agreed to and even delighting in the idea of building a tent outside in the backyard to sleep so Appa wouldn’t be alone. “Where’s Momo,” Sokka asked, saddened to see the flying lemur missing.

“Momo stayed behind with Iroh,” Aang answered. The two had formed a strong bond in Ba Sing Se. The flying lemur spent most of his days at the teashop where the Grand Lotus was often found feeding him fruit as he lounged around all day, bathing in the sunlight. The Upper Ring suited Momo. 

On Ji and Aang were given rooms next to each other in the house. The pair had a friendly flirtation with one another, but Aang’s fear of rejection prevented him from making the first move. Sokka took note of their awkward yet suggestive demeanor and made a mental note to help the airbender with a little confidence boost. _Katara really did a number on him,_ he mused.

A loud knock rapped against the door, pulling Sokka back into the here and now. Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai, fully dressed in their warriors’ garb, appeared as he opened the door to welcome them. “Hi everyone,” Suki waved before laying a kiss on Sokka’s cheek.

“Hi lover boy,” Ty Lee added, blowing a kiss at Sokka, whose face turned tomato red. Mai threw her arm over Ty Lee’s shoulder, wiggling her fingers at him. His face melted to the floor. Most of Sokka’s spare time was spent with the three warriors. A few days ago, the Fire Nation converts and his fiance pulled him into a game of R-rated truth or dare. Suki ignored his obvious embarrassment.

“Hey, warrior women,” Toph said from behind the soon-to-be married couple.

“Hey short stuff,” Mai rasped, removing herself from Ty Lee to make her way towards the earthbender. The three girls had bonded with one another during Toph’s last visit. It was a love fest of _You’re the strongest earthbender I have ever seen_ and _But no one can throw a knife like you_ and _I wish I could walk with my hands._

On Ji and Aang came out from their rooms to welcome their friends. On Ji and Ty Lee hugged. The acrobat had been teaching On Ji some of her acrobatics in the fall. Not only did she learn cartwheels and handstands, but the chi blocking moves as well. 

The Avatar observed as these lost friends came together in celebration of love, and couldn’t help but miss Zuko and Katara. It would only be one more day until their reunion, and he wasn’t going to mope around. Pulling himself together, Aang joined his friends in conversation. One of the things he was learning, was how not to center the conversation around himself. To be more selfless. It was something he had been taught by the Air Nomads, but it was a hard lesson to follow as the Avatar. A wholly singular person, who happened to save the world. 

“Aang, how are things going with King Kuei?” Suki asked, excited to hear about the future. Soon after Sokka had proposed, Katara had written her offering her congratulations and love. In the letter, she had mentioned that Aang, Zuko, Hakoda and Kuei were devising a plan to create a multi-cultural nation. It was pretty exciting stuff.

“He seems to be really on board with our vision,” Aang replied brightly. “Zuko proposed ruling by council, with representative from each nation, and a fifth rotating seat. The idea was the rotating seat would go in the Avatar cycle, but as I am the only member of the Air Nomads left that’s not set in stone.”

“Some day you’ll have a chance to rebuild that nation. You’re only a teenager, you have a lot of life to live,” Suki offered, but the prospect excited her.

“How the metalbending teaching going, Toph?” Sokka asked, shifting the conversation slightly, eager to hear all their news. While he loved living with Suki, he truly missed the gang’s adventures together.

“Not bad, Snoozles,” she replied. “I’m finding that metalbending is not for everyone. Kind of like lighting with firebenders. Only one student of mine has shown any real talent so far. It takes discipline.”

“It takes a lot of will,” Aang agreed.

“Twinkletoes can’t do it.”

Aang rolled his eyes then laughed. It was true, he did have trouble learning the skill. No doubt he did try, but his heart just wasn’t in it. Metalbending was too grounding, and Aang was too open, too light for it. Whenever Aang could free himself from his diplomatic duties, he and On Ji traveled the Earth Kingdom. They frequented Omashu a few times to see King Bumi and ride the delivery system, journeyed through the secret tunnel, and even visited the Si Wong Desert. Aang thought if he put his mind to it, truly he could learn metalbending, but he just can’t stay long enough to learn.

The friends traveled down to the marketplace together, flitting through stalls in search of food for dinner that night. Unable to agree on a single meal, they decided each person would contribute a dish, like a potluck, but they’d cook together. Sokka bought three large fish from a crotchety old man near the dock. On Ji and Aang met a traveling cabbage salesman and bought two large cabbages and received a basket of vegetables as a gift from a farmer. Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph bartered with the grain-man for a pound of rice and some tofu at another stall for Aang. And Suki grabbed plumwine from her house, herbs for tea in her garden, and sweetbuns from a baker who lived close by.

A marriage was three days away, and the friends wanted to spend every night together in celebration. That night, the friends bonded together with a bonfire behind Sokka’s house where they cooked fish, tofu, and vegetables on an open flame, reminiscent of their travels only half a year earlier. 

“Thank you for sharing this moment together with us,” Aang announced after swallowing a mouthful of cabbage. “For bringing together all of our friends to celebrate your love.”

_Here, here_ , they all cheered together. The friends laughed and drank and slowly made their separate ways, back to their beds to bring on a new day.

___________

Clear blue skies greeted Zuko, as he stepped out onto the deck. A cold, ice storm had threatened their lives and their journey over the past two days, yet today the seas were calm. In the distance ahead, the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom came into view. In spite of his of his anxieties, Zuko was comforted with the knowledge that they’d soon arrive. 

Last night, his dreams had taken a turn. It wasn’t his father or sister who haunted him, but Sokka, who chased him around Kyoshi, boomerang and space sword in hand. _You don’t deserve my sister,_ dream Sokka yelled as his boomerang collided with Zuko’s shoulder, knocking him to the ground. 

Dream Sokka drew his space sword, challenging him to a duel. Getting back to his feet with dao swords in hand, Zuko shouted, _I don’t want to fight you_.

_That makes one of us_ , dream Sokka retorted before charging at him. Sparks flew as three swords clashed together. On the sidelines, Aang, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee appeared, dressed like cheerleaders; Toph and Ty Lee wore red for Zuko while Aang and Mai wore blue for Sokka. On the other side, stood Suki and Katara looking very disappointed.

_I love her, Sokka._

From behind, Zuko felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around his waist. Smiling abashed, he greeted the waterbender. 

The sun shone brightly and the air felt warm. The past two nights Zuko had slept restlessly. The change in the air provided a momentary sense of calm. It was short lived as tension set deep into his chest at the thought of coming face to face with Katara’s brother. 

Sokka had become one of Zuko’s best friends and closest confidants. And although he knew that his friend had learned about his relationship with Katara, Sokka’s letters never questioned it. The firebender fears manefested in his dream duel.

Katara had humored his thoughts last night, but he knew she thought he was paranoid. Even if he was, knowing Sokka, he may even fight as a prank. The problem is: how would he know the difference? Either way, Zuko couldn’t let Sokka win. Perhaps, if only to prove his worth to him. Not that he hadn’t already.

“Good morning, my love,” he greeted, lifting her hands to his lips. “We are close.”

“Relax, I could hear your heart beating from our rooms,” she quipped, believing that his thoughts around her family’s reaction to their relationship were highly exaggerated.

“It’s more than just paranoia, Katara.”

“Oh, hush,” she laughed, nuzzling her face into his back. “Maybe it’s Gran-Gran who’ll threaten you with a duel.”

He turned to face her, smiling. They could joke about it now, but he knew she too had fears about returning to the South Pole. With the North’s influence and the men returned, the women who had kept their people safe during the war might be relegated back to subservience. Katara had revealed that Pakku, her waterbending master, had only agreed to train her after he learned that Kanna was her grandmother. The North did not respect her, despite her natural abilities. 

Coming home after more than a year on the arm of the man who nearly destroyed her village will definitely diminish her in the tribal council’s eyes. It might be more palatable if their genders were reversed.

“I would take on anyone for you,” he replied, kissing her forehead, “unless you asked me not to.”

“Please don’t duel Gran-Gran,” she smirked, “I would be heartbroken to lose you.”

“If she’s anything like you then she is a fearsome woman to behold.”

“She is,” Katara agreed before standing on her tiptoes to kiss her Fire Lord. The seas had been harsh over the past couple of days, and she was happy to see that the new day brought a little of Zuko’s humor back. In front of his crew, Zuko could be stoic to a fault. Because of Katara, his crew experienced flashes of his humanity. 

It was General To, who joined them for dinner on their last night at sea. He was much more charming than Katara originally gave him credit. _To be honest_ , he had admitted, three cups deep in fire whiskey, _if I didn’t know you, I would assume that you were the waterbender, my lord, and she was the firebender._

The lovers had exchanged knowing looks. _How so, general_ , asked Katara, knowing the answer.

_I have witnessed your passion, the fire in you. Fire is the element of power and I’ve seen you wield it throughout the months I have known you,_ he paused, taking another sip of fire whiskey. _Water is the element of change, and look what change you have created, my lord. You have this old man reflecting on his own past and considering what I can do to be a force of change for good. Ice is harsh, brittle, I see that in you too. Around Lady Katara, you melt._

_What a beautiful analogy_ , Katara mused. _How did you become a general and not a poet?_

_Can’t I be both?_

_I imagine you can,_ the waterbender agreed. It was the first time General To had been so friendly, so honest. With Zuko’s power, most people feared to be themselves. That’s why Katara had always included liquid courage at their tables. Well, almost always. Not with the burly brothers, but with nearly everyone else. She wanted them to see his humanity. To separate him from Ozai.

“I have to check in with To before we dock,” Zuko offered, interrupting Katara’s memories. “To make sure the crew is ready. We need some provisions before everyone can go on leave.”

“And it’ll be good for you to put in a word to the crew, to thank them for their service and to enjoy their leaves,” she added slyly.

Before Zuko could speak his rehearsed words, Katara continued, “Thank you, my love, for saving my life.”

Grabbing her shoulders, he leaned in to kiss her hard. “And thank you for saving mine, for every day, but especially every night. For keeping my demons at bay,” he added, before kissing her once more.

She laughed as they separated, “I can’t wait to get off this ship.”

“If I couldn’t see the bridge crew watching us, I’d take you right on this deck,” he suggested with another smirk.

“Soon.”

The lovers held hands as they moved back into the ship heading in their separate directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick edit: chakra to chi.


	5. Kyoshi Island, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko arrive on Kyoshi Island, reconnect with their friends and with each other. Ila proves to be a natural metalbender and Toph offers her a place at her school. While Zuko and his people have been welcomed in Kyoshi, fear of the Water Tribe response still lingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of three parts on Kyoshi Island. It takes place over a day. More explicit content here, a little more than I think I intended, but nothing graphic. I would say it's more like a PG-13 rating.
> 
> As an aside, at some point soon, I'll be going through the first couple of chapters to make grammatical edits and fix a couple of disparities.

Suki, Sokka, and Toph stood on the docks as a large Fire Nation steamship approached. The cawing of the seagulls were drowned out by the ship’s loud horn. On the deck, Sokka could see the red and blue figures of Zuko and his sister waving at them. The three friends waved back.

It was a moment Sokka had been anticipating since receiving Zuko’s letter all those months back. _I should tell you that Katara and I…well, we have been getting closer. I’m sure you’ll hear it from Aang, but I wanted you to hear it from me first._ But the thing was, Aang never mentioned it to Sokka and he didn’t want to ask. He wanted to hear it from Zuko.

Of course, Sokka knew what the Fire Lord had alluded to, it was something he had been trying to ignore himself, even before they defeated Ozai. Maybe it was after their little fieldtrip? He wasn’t sure, but what he did know was that during those few weeks he stayed in the palace, he watched them steal wanton looks at each other.

Once, while he and Zuko were sparring, Sokka tried to broach the subject. _Hey, bud, is there something up with you and Katara?_ Zuko had told him that something had happened that both were changed by what they went through with Azula. One, because she tried to kill them, and two, because they saved each other’s life. He was contented at the time, but Zuko’s letter brought into focus something that was fizzling just below the surface. 

Sokka didn’t really know what to think - he trusted Zuko with his life, with the lives of his family. He had literally risked his own life to save Suki and Hakoda, so why would he be nervous for Katara? 

The Water Tribe boy looked at the girls beside him hoping it might bring some clarity. It didn’t. Instead, he just kept waving until his arm got tired.

“The governor knows that Zuko helped save my life and knows how he helped defeat Azula and the Fire Lord,” Suki said, interrupting Sokka’s thoughts. “He won’t have trouble making amends. The people of Kyoshi are very forgiving.”

“Yeah, I’ve been spreading stories about him through the village too,” added Sokka.

As the steamship docked, its loud horn sounded once more. Zuko and Katara were the first to depart from the ship. Unable to contain her composure any longer, the waterbender ran towards her brother with arms open and Sokka collided with her in a loving embrace. 

“Oh Sokka, I’ve missed you,” she said, tears streaming from her face. 

“I’ve missed you too, sis.”

Zuko approached his friend and gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder before moving to hug Toph. “Sparky,” the earthbender laughed, burying her face into his robes. “I have so much to tell you.”

“And I you,” he smiled at her, “but first, Suki, can you take me to the governor?”

Suki led the Fire Lord towards the square where the villagers had begun gathering. The governor stood in front of the statue of Kyoshi where the two friends met him.

Toph and Katara hugged briefly. Behind them, members of the ship’s crew began to disembark. General To reached Katara, Sokka, and Toph. “Lady Katara, please allow us to come with you to the village for Fire Lord Zuko’s amends. After, we’ll purchase our provisions and send everyone on leave,” he said, bowing formally to her.

“Of course, you are most welcome, General,” she smiled, bowing back, “This is my brother Sokka and our friend Toph. I would love for Ila to meet her before she takes her leave.”

“Is this the metalbender Fire Lord Zuko mentioned?”

“That I am, old man.”

The general laughed. He was starting to get used to outspoken women being frank with him. “An impressive feat, I would love a demonstration at some point. We’ll be staying in the village, feel free to join us. One of our own is an impressive earthbender. Katara, here, hopes that you might take her on.”

“An earthbender in the Fire Nation,” questioned Toph.

“Yes, from the colonies,” he answered, “but it isn’t my place to tell her story. Wait until you meet her.” Nodding towards the square, the general continued, “We probably shouldn’t miss our duty to repent. Besides, Sokka, you’re military prowess is becoming legend. You planned the envasion during the solar eclipse, I heard.”

“Yea, but it was a failure,” Sokka replied, turning with the group to begin their short journey to the square. The crowds had filled quickly, relegating the Fire Nation visitors, Toph, Sokka, and Katara to the back.

“Rather impressive, actually. I assume the Fire Nation would have fallen much sooner, if Azula had not been at Ba Sing Se and discovered your plans. I wasn’t at the Capitol, during the eclipse. I was stationed off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. In fact, you, this metalbender, and that Kyoshi Warrior down there took out half the airships in my fleet. Thankfully, very few casualties, but I think that was by design.”

Sokka blushed. It was still awkward around Fire Nation soldiers. All he learned over the past year, one was that there were good and bad people on all sides. Things were not as black and white as they were when he left the South Pole over a year earlier.Toph, sensing Sokka’s discomfort, added, “Yeah, well, I _am_ the most powerful earthbender in the world. No hard feelings, right?”

“None at all. Besides, you’re off the hook, thanks to our Fire Lord,” General To mused.

At the foot of Kyoshi’s statue stood Suki, Zuko, and the governor. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors was telling the story of how Zuko helped her escape from the Boiling Rock and his role in ending the war with the Avatar. After finishing her tale, Suki invited the Fire Lord to speak.

“People of Kyoshi Island, I have wronged you. I nearly destroyed your village for my own selfish mission to capture the Avatar - to restore my honor after being exiled from the Fire Nation.I have made many mistakes since then, but I spent time traveling through the Earth Kingdom, in small villages and on the streets of Ba Sing Se. I know that the people of the Earth Kingdom are strong and resilient.”

Zuko took a breath, searching the faces of the crowd. He continued, “In the Fire Nation, we were taught that the war was just. That it was to share our greatness with the world. That was a lie. Instead of greatness, I saw the terror that my people spread. And since the solar eclipse, I have made it my mission to make amends for my wrongs, the wrongs of my family, and the misguided actions of my people. 

“Nothing I say can make up for the damage I caused here, but I am grateful that Aang was able to save your village before it burned to the ground and caused any unnecessary loss of life. Hopefully, some day my debt to you will be repaid. Since becoming Fire Lord, I have worked closely with leaders from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes to make reparations. And while that will happen over time, I hope to be worthy of your forgiveness. This week, I am here to celebrate the marriage between the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors,” he paused to look at Suki, “and the son of the Southern Water Tribe chief. To honor my friends.”

“Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko,” the governor interjected. “If you have gained the trust of the Kyoshi Warriors and the trust of the Avatar then you deserve our forgiveness. My people, please welcome the men and women of the Fire Nation, show them Kyoshi hospitality.”

The crowd cheered as Zuko bowed low to the governor before bowing to the crowd itself. From the back, Katara whooped and smiled brightly at her Fire Lord. Although she knew Kyoshi wouldn’t be his challenge, a lump of concern had formed in her throat nonetheless. To her left General To bid his farewells and headed back towards the dock to prepare for his leave. Zuko had instructed for him and his crew to dress down in civilian clothes, to ease any tension that might be had. “I’ll send Ila soon,” he called after.

“Katara, can I talk to you” Sokka asked, looking from his sister to Zuko across the square and back again. 

“I’ll go find, Zuko,” Toph offered, slipping away into the crowd.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you tell me what’s going on with you and Zuko?” He looked down, shifting his feet back and forth. “He mentioned something in his letter, and I think I know what it is. He was very vague. He said Aang would mentioned it, but that little twerp didn’t say a word. And you know Toph and Zuko are tight, so she was like a steel trap.”

Katara gave him a half smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the crowd.

From the other side of the square, Zuko watched as the Water Tribe siblings moved out of the square. An all familiar tension set in his chest. _Maybe my duel dream wasn’t paranoia_. Toph appeared out of no where and attached herself to his arm. “Zuko, come with me, I’ll show you where you and Katara are staying,” the earthbender said, dragging him from the square towards Sokka’s house.

Meanwhile, Katara pulled Sokka to a teashop not far from the square. They sat at a table far from the entrance, which provided a bit of privacy. Giving a quick look over the menu, Katara ordered a pot of green tea from the server, who quickly scurried off. 

“Okay, Katara, are you going to answer me or not,” asked Sokka, feeling both suspicious and annoyed.

“Fine,” she said, exasperated. “Zuko and I. Zuko and I are, well, we are together.”

“Together how?”

“What do you mean _how_? Do I have to spell it out for you? Zuko and I are like you and Suki.”

Sokka’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He hoped his little sister wasn’t like him and Suki. Him and Suki were not just him and Suki. For one thing, they were getting married in two days. For another, they had been a bit more adventurous than say him and Yue. The Northern Tribe princess didn’t want to be with him because she was engaged and it felt like a betrayal. Suki, on the other hand, was a little more open than that. Only last week did he, well, now wasn’t the time to think of last week. His mental picture shifted from his full bed to Katara and Zuko in bed and he nearly puked. “Katara!” He pulled his fists to his eyes, attempting to blot out the image.

The server brought over the pot of tea with a tiny hour glass, and informed them: “Once all the sand has made it through, the tea will be ready.”

“Thank you,” Katara smiled, before shooting her brother a look. “What’s wrong with you? Do you have a problem with me and Zuko being together? Because if you do, you are literally the only one. Dad knows about us.”

“Dad knows about you and Zuko? Like you and Zuko being together?”

“Why are you like this? Yes, of course he knows.”

He took in a deep breath, still trying to erase the thought of his sister and his best friend together. “I’m sorry, Katara. I just, why am I the last to know?”

“Zuko said he told you.”

“He said he wanted to talk to me in person and that you and he were spending time together and that you were staying in the Fire Nation and _oh my spirits_ , that is pretty obvious,” he said, pulling a face.

“It’s really not that big a deal.” Her mouth set in a hard line.

“No, you’re right. You’re right.”

“Don’t go overreacting, Zuko’s already freaked out about it,” she said nonchalantly, pouring tea into their cups once the sand settled onto the bottom of the hour glass. 

“Why?” He took a sip of tea, trying to keep his cool.

“He thinks you’re going to challenge him to a duel, which is absolutely ridiculous,” she laughed, sipping her own tea. “Dad basically sanctioned a marriage.”

“Dad did WHAT?” Sokka shouted, spitting tea at Katara. 

Annoyed, Katara bent the tea off of her face back into her brother’s cup. “He said a love like ours, where you are willing to sacrifice your life for the other person is a _rare treasure_.”

Sokka took a moment to process all the information. _A duel huh? Maybe I do need to duel him, for my sister’s honor. But if dad was cool with this, maybe I should be too. I love Zuko and if Katara and him get married that would make him my brother. I have always wanted a brother and what better brother than the guy that helped me get my girl back._ “Okay, I approve.”

________________________

“Zuko,” Aang shouted from the front door of Sokka’s place. “It’s so great to see you! We got here yesterday and I was feeling like something was missing and now that you’re here everything is right!”

“Thanks, buddy,” greeted Zuko as he stepped into the small house. “It’s great to see you too.” Taking in the room, he wondered aloud, “Is there enough room here for all of us?” His hope for spending alone time with Katara might be squashed if they’re all cramped together in this house.

“No, no,” Toph countered, leading him into the sitting room. “There’s a house not far from here that Katara rented for the wedding. Closer to Suki’s place. You both will be staying there. I just thought before you go there you should see some old friends.”

Embarrassment crept across Zuko’s face, but none of his friends seemed phased by the idea of him and Katara staying together. After his heart to heart by the pond with Aang all the months ago, Katara and Zuko had been free to be a little more flirtatious. But the lovers had kept his affections somewhat subdued in front of their friends. Aang still cared for Katara, even if he approved of their relationship.Zuko and Katara didn’t want to cause their friend any undue pain. “Uh, thanks, Toph. That was really sweet of you.”

“You remember, On Ji?” Aang asked, motioning towards a brown-haired girl with brown eyes who had just entered from the dining room.

“Yes, of course,” Zuko smiled. “Hello, On Ji.”

The Fire Nation girl bowed low before him. “Fire Lord Zuko,” she welcomed.

“Please, On Ji, if you are friends with Aang then you are friends with me,” he said, motioning her to stand upright. Being Fire Lord definitely had its drawbacks, he thought. He was tired of the pomp and circumstance. “Just call me Zuko.”

“Okay, Zuko,” she replied, bowing once more.

Mai and Ty Lee burst through the front door, dressed head-to-toe in their Kyoshi Warrior regalia and slipped easily into the sitting room. Zuko smiled awkwardly at their appearance, running a hand through his hair. His mind did mental gymnastics trying to come up with something casual to say. He hadn’t seen the girls since he pardoned them at Boiling Rock before his coronation. At the time, Ty Lee had been grateful but Mai was sullen as ever. She didn’t care for his apologies, only that she was ready to escape. He settled on: “Hi girls. How’ve you been?”

“Hi Zuko,” Ty Lee welcomed, fluttering her lashes as she continued, “I’ve missed you. You look really good, have you been working out?”

“You look good too, Ty Lee.”

“And what about me,” Mai asked, tone flat, feeling a mix of jealousy and indignation.

“You too, Mai,” he added, abashed, “Sokka tells me that you two have really fit in well here - that you’re good sparring partners.”

Ty Lee laughed. “We sure are,” she replied, inferring something more than Zuko had intended. Mai cracked a half-smile and shared a knowing look with Ty Lee before asking, “How is your little girlfriend.”

“I guess news travels fast.”

“Not really. It was only an assumption that you just confirmed.”

“Plus, we did see your letter to Sokka,” Ty Lee added, amused. 

Zuko’s eyes widened in shock. Had Sokka been sharing his letters with Mai and Ty Lee? Did he asked them for their help interpreting his words? Was that the only letter he had shared or had they seen any of his subsequent letters? It was clear something was going on here but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “He showed you my letters?”

“Don’t be silly, Zuko, Sokka doesn’t know that we read his letters.”

“He really doesn’t do a good job of hiding them,” Mai offered dryly. “Where is your little girlfriend anyway?”

“Here I am,” Katara announced as she entered the room behind the girls with her brother in tow. No one had heard them entering the front door. “Ty Lee, Mai, so good to see you,” she added, honey-covered poison on her tongue.

Relief set across Zuko’s face momentarily, that is, until he saw Sokka’s face. “Hey, Sokka.”

“Hey, bud. Do ya think we can have a word outside?” Sokka walked through his house to the backdoor, inviting Zuko to follow. The Fire Lord could hear Mai and Ty Lee giggling behind him and he slid the back door shut harder than he intended. Trying to keep his composure, he asked, “What’s up, buddy?”

“Zuko, friend, brother. Can I call you brother?”

“Uh, right, yeah man.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Knowing exactly what Sokka was asking about he answered, “I literally did. I wrote to you. As one of the smartest, most tactical people I know, I thought you would read between the lines. You’re supposed to be the smart one in the group, what happened,” he spat back.

“Insulting me on the first day is not likely to cut it, bub. Especially, if you’re trying to be part of my family.” Sokka moved towards Appa and the Fire Lord hesitantly followed. 

“Sorry, Sokka. Didn’t Aang or Toph or my uncle say anything when they visited,” the firebender asked while he scratched behind the flying bison’s left ear. Appa nuzzled into Zuko, happy to see an old friend.

“Not a word.”

“Wow, I’m shocked,” Zuko replied, looking thoughtful. “Toph I can see keeping a secret, but Iroh and Aang are both gossips. I just assumed they would tell you. I assumed that you knew.”

“You know what assuming does…it makes an ass out of u and me.”

Ignoring his quip, Zuko continued, “Plus, you never asked about it. And, wouldn’t you rather have me tell you in person? To be a man and face you.”

Sokka frowned, then sighed, running his hand along Appa’s nose. “I suppose so.” Silence fell for a few minutes. Stepping towards Zuko, Sokka shot a look all too close to Katara’s face the day the gang agreed to let him join. A face he would soon forget if it wasn’t sitting across Sokka’s face right now. The Water Tribe boy added, “Let me make one thing _absolutely_ clear. If you ever do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt my sister again, I will kill you. I don’t care about a peace treaty, when it comes to my sister, alright?”

Taken aback, Zuko replied, “I respect that, but I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her, Sokka. More than anything or anyone, except maybe my uncle. But it’s close. It’s really close. And if I happen to hurt her, even unintentionally, I’ll probably deserve it.”

“Welcome to the family,” Sokka smiled and wrapped his arms around the Fire Lord in a crushing hug.

Meanwhile, in the house, Katara, Toph, and Aang were catching up after On Ji, Ty Lee, and Mai left to go to the market.

“Tell me about Ba Sing Se,” Katara asked, after releasing Toph and Aang from a group hug. She had received three letters from Toph over the last few months, mostly about teaching metalbending and anecdotes from Iroh and the teashop. Aang wrote twice. Once to let her know that he revisited the secret tunnel with On Ji - they left their torches behind to let love lead the whole way. The second time he wrote was about Jet. 

He had seen Smellerbee and Longshot in the Lower Ring at a ramen shop. It was a sad reunion because they confirmed his death. Upon receiving the letter, Katara felt guilt and shame for all that she had said to him before he died and because she had not saved him. All this, she confided in Zuko as well as her pseudo-relationship with the Freedom Fighter and what he had done to a riverside village. 

“It’s been awesome,” Aang replied. “I’m having tons of fun helping King Kuei restore control in Ba Sing Se. Most of the Fire Nation soldiers have withdrawn, but Kuei approved an outpost, so some soldiers are still stationed there. The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom generals have been working together to repair damages to the Outer Wall. I’ve been trying to convince him to restructure the Rings, but that doesn’t seem to be going as well.”

“Yeah, the place still sucks,” interrupted Toph, “but I am pleased to announce that I now have three students who have been able to bend metal. They barely know the basics, but it’s a start. Thank goodness for the Jasmine Dragon,” she huffed, “if it wasn’t for Iroh’s amazing tea and Pai Sho games I might go a little crazy.”

“Plus, Smellerbee is working there now.”

“She is? What about Longshot?” Katara was surprised and somewhat comforted to know that her old friends were not alone.

“Oh, he’s been hunting in the woods outside of the walls. They live together in the Lower Ring, but he’s not quite the people-person Smellerbee is,” answered Aang.“There’s a little more freedom to come in and out of the city. Passports and visas are still needed, but the security is a little more lax. I asked King Kuei to give Longshot a special permit to come and go as he pleases, for hunting. Depending on his haul, he donates a portion to a soup kitchen.”

“I know what you’re thinking, Sugar Queen, and yes, it is still like a prison,” Toph added.

“Yeah, but we get to move freely between the rings, and I’ve been spending lots of time with On Ji traveling between the Earth Kingdom and the colonies. Most of it is just for fun, but sometimes it’s for real change too,” Aang added, seeing the microscopic change in Katara’s face. “Through our talks with Kuei and Bumi and Ambassador Shyn, we’ve identified the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom as the perfect location for the new Republic.”

Ambassador Shyn was Zuko’s representative in Ba Sing Se. She was nearly twice Katara’s age. Born in the mainland, Shyn grew up in the colonies where her mother was stationed. Like Ila’s parents, Shyn married a descendant of the Earth Kingdom, but he wasn’t from the colonies, she met him during the Siege of Ba Sing Se as a foot soldier in Iroh’s troop. After Lu Ten’s death, most of the soldiers returned to the Capitol. A few disbanded and stayed behind, she was one of them. Iroh reconnected with her in the Lower Ring when he and Zuko were refugees.

“Wherever we go, the villages throw us a huge celebration for bringing an end to the war,” Aang continued. “Lots of cakes and dancing, it’s been really fun.”

“That’s really great, Aang,” Katara smiled.

The backdoor slid open as Zuko and Sokka re-entered from outside. They were both laughing. A tension Katara hadn’t realized was there eased within her. The Fire Lord moved to her side and kissed her forehead. Pink rose to her cheeks. For reasons unbeknownst to her, it was much easier to flaunt their love for the whole of the Fire Nation than it was for their friends.

“Toph,” Zuko interjected, “did Katara tell you about Ila, a sailor aboard our ship?”

“Is that the earthbender in your navy,” Toph asked as Zuko nodded in return. “Sort of, it was actually this old guy who brought it up down by the docks.”

“Oh, that must have been General To, he’s a good guy. I think we should head back down to the village at some point so you can meet her,” he mused.

As if reading his mind, Sokka’s front door slid open and Suki appeared with the Fire Nation earthbender. “Hey friends,” welcomed the Kyoshi Warrior. “I met Ila down at the tavern, she said she was looking for you so I thought I’d bring her here.”

“Thanks, Suki,” Katara said, brightening. “Ila, please come in. I want to introduce you to my friend Toph Beifong. Toph, this is Ila.”

“Hi, Toph, I’ve heard so much about you,” Ila smiled. The two earthbenders went off through the backdoor into the yard to get to know each other and demonstrate their bending abilities. 

Back in the house, the five friends gathered in the sitting room scattered on green cushioned chairs and couches. It was a comfortable, welcoming room decorated with Water Tribe carvings, caligraphy, and paintings of Kyoshi, the Avatar and the Island. Suki, dressed in her full regalia, sat comfortably on Sokka’s lap. “So, we’re planning a bachelor and bachelorette parties,” she announced to the room. 

“That sounds like fun,” chirped Aang from a seat on the couch by the front window.

“What kind of parties?” Katara asked from the space next to him, “Like artic hen and stag parties?”

Sokka chuckled, nodding to his sister. “Yes, that’s exactly what it is, sis. I had told Toph she could come to mine, but Suki has a strict policy of no mingling with the opposite sex-friend group. So it looks like, Aang, Zuko, the three of us will head into the village, I have a couple of friends from Kyoshi we’re going to meet and go to the tavern and play Pai Sho or Elements.”

“And, Katara, you me and the rest of the girls are going to the Kyoshi Warriors training center. Ty Lee put together a sort of obstacle course and some party games, but there will also be food and drinks. I made an exception because it’s for my wedding, so dress casually,” Suki finished, matter of factly.

Zuko shot a knowing smile to Katara from an armchair across from her. “Sounds fun,” he rasped.

“Can’t wait,” Katara added somewhat hesitantly. Selfishly, she hoped to spend most of her time with Zuko. Almost a return to the days just before her friends left the Fire Nation, stealing away moments together, even renting a separate place just for the two of them. Now, she’d be spending a whole night away from him. Another look passed between the lovers, one of yearning.

“Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day,” asked Zuko, reading Katara’s mind.

“I won’t be around tonight. I’ve got a camp out and training night with the Kyoshi Warriors on the other side of the Island. I thought it might be nice for one last hurrah with the Warriors. Plus, Sokka and I are taking a brief trip to the South Pole before our honeymoon on Ember Island, so I will be selecting the interim leader. I haven’t quite made the decision, but I think I’m going with Ala. Anyway, it’ll be nice for you all to catch up.”

“You’re going to the South Pole too,” Katara asked, feeling conflicted emotions of relief and irritation.

“What do you mean, too,” retorted Sokka.

“What happened to you, man? Has being around all these women destroyed your brain,” Zuko joked, dryly.

“Yes, we are going to the South Pole after your wedding, to visit Gran-Gran,” answered the waterbender. 

“To make amends,” added Zuko. Around the room, all eyes directed at the Fire Lord. His face tinged with shame. “Aang, Sokka, the last time you were there, I was there. You know what I did. I know it’s been easy, or maybe not so easy,” he chuckled softly, “to forgive me for what I’ve done to you, but we had a chance to do that together.”

Katara stood from her place on the couch and crossed the room in two strides to crouch down before him. Placing a hand lightly on his, she smiled. “And now you will. You have done so much good, we all have witnessed it. If Suki and the people of Kyoshi can forgive you, then so will my people.”

Zuko placed his free hand atop Katara’s and nodded. Remembering the room, she stood up and gave him a quick smile before returning to her seat beside Aang. A silent agreement between the lovers to reserve their affections in front of their friends. 

“I wish I knew that everyone was going to the South Pole,” Aang complained. “I have to get Toph back to Ba Sing Se by the new year and we planned to stop at Chameleon Bay for a visit first. People started returning to the Bay after the war ended, and we’ve been invited by the new governor for a celebration.”

“That’s really great, Aang,” Katara replied, relieved. It was one thing to return with her brother to reconnect with their family and their people. It was quite another to return with the Avatar. “Maybe we can plan another trip. I know Zuko is due for a visit to Ba Sing Se this spring.”

“Maybe we can meet up with you all on Ember Island,” the Avatar beamed.

Suki and Sokka’s faces dropped at the thought of the gang invading their honeymoon. They planned to spend most of their time in bed, or on the private beach below. Zuko had offered his family home to them months ago and they were thrilled to take him up on the offer. “I’m sorry, Aang, we won’t be able to go to Ember Island,” Zuko added, “Katara and I have to return to the Capitol, we are working with the Minister of Education for an overhaul on the curriculum. My people need to learn the ugly truth of our history.”

Relief settled into Suki and Sokka’s shoulders. “You really are making a difference, Zuko,” admitted the Kyoshi Warrior. She stood from Sokka’s chair, planting a kiss on his lips before stating, “Well, I better get going. I haven’t packed yet, there’s just so much to do.”

“Hey, Suki, do you think you could show Zuko and I to our place on your way,” asked Katara.

“Sure thing,” she answered, moving towards the door.

“We’ll be back a little later for dinner,” the waterbender offered to her brother and friend with a half smile. “Oh, tell Ila we’ll see her later, if she leaves before we return.”

“Will do,” Aang chirped.

Zuko and Katara followed Suki to the door, exchanging waves and love. The air outside had grown thick as the temperature rose. “It’s the comet,” Suki mused. “I’m sure you’ve noticed too that the it’s been a mild winter, there have even been a few days that could qualify as hot.”

“Yeah, we noticed that too,” acknowledged Zuko. “We did get caught in an ice storm on our way here, but it only last two days and broke almost as soon as we saw the Earth Kingdom. Our travels took us further south with the current.”

“According to the Farmer’s Almanac, just these scrolls Sokka found, we might see snow on our wedding day, which would be nice.”

“Definitely fitting for a Southern Water Tribe wedding,” Katara said, adding, “which Sokka said you planned.”

“Yes, we did decide that - I wanted to make Sokka happy,” Suki turned to the lovers and opened the top of her uniform. Around her neck was a betrothal necklaces, its carving displayed the merging of earth and water symbols on a forest green ribbon. 

“Wow, Suki,” Katara smiled, “that’s really beautiful.”

“I know your brother spent _a lot_ of time on it. We’ve been engaged for nearly three months and he only gave me the necklace last week.”

“Well, you have seen his artwork before,” Katara retorted, “I understand why he might want to take more care with this. But I’m really impressed.”

The three friends arrived in front of a hut slightly smaller than Sokka’s house. “Home sweet home for now,” she said before heading towards her own hut, half a kilometer up the road. Over her shoulder she called back, “See you tomorrow night, Katara.”

Zuko slid open the front door. Inside the front room, Erona had arranged for the delivery of their luggage, which was neatly arranged along the wall. He moved deeper into the house. It was one level, with four rooms, a combined sitting and dining room, kitchen, the private bedroom and a washroom beside it.

Behind him, Katara shut the front door. The lovers were finally alone for the first time, truly for the first time. No attendants, advisers, or soldiers knocking on their doors. No real time limit except the one arbitrarily set by their friends. He could hear his pulse racing in his ears. As he turned to face Katara, Zuko caught her midair as she collided into him.

He twirled her around as their lips met, parting quickly in welcome. Knees giving out, Zuko fell back on the floor straddled by the waterbender. Her fingers fumbled as she struggled to remove his layers of lordly robes. 

With an ounce more control, Zuko moved to help her, easily loosening each tie as she forced the robes off his shoulders. Bare chest, Zuko eased out of his robes and reached up to kiss her hungrily and she responded in kind. Together, the lovers pulled Katara’s coat and dress over, revealing her sarashi underneath. 

Pushing him back to the floor, Katara leaned down to kiss him, tongues dancing together. Coming up for air, Katara kissed along his jaw, down neck, and chest to his scar. Zuko grunted as he flipped Katara onto her back, removing her shoes and pants with ease. At the same time, Katara made quick work removing his belt.

Their love hadn’t been this desperate before, this messy. The Fire Lord laughed as he sat back to remove his shoes. Katara leaned forward, pulling at his pants, giggling as he struggled out of them. Naked, Zuko lay back on the floor as the waterbender moved back on top of him, easing him inside. He gasped, feeling her warmth within. 

It had been merely days since they stole a moment together like this. Usually first thing in the morning, to rise quickly before they could be disturbed, to savor what little time they spent together. With Katara’s schedule, their nights were spent dining with his crew followed by sleep, or an attempt at sleep. They discovered back the Fire Nation that neither could function on consecutive nights of little to no sleep.

Zuko sat up, pulling her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other on the nape of her neck. They breathed each other in. Amber and sapphire eyes locked on each other, full of desire. The lovers moved instinctively with one another. Katara quivered and leaned her head back as Zuko kissed her neck. 

While at the palace, the lovers had learned each other, what made them tick. They communicated with one another and not just in bed but in all situations. Their similarities were uncanny. They recognized themselves in each other. In moments of anger or sadness, they could bring each other out and in moments of love they could dive in deeper.

The lovers came together on the floor. Zuko collapsed on top of her before rolling beside her. They stayed quiet for a few moments. Filling the silence, he crooned, “I missed you, Katara.”

She smiled to herself. Their physical attraction was matched only by their love. Sitting beside him at dinner or, spirits forgive, across the room from him, was torture at times. To exhausted to go on but still wanted to be closer, Katara pulled herself into his side, entangling her legs with his. Their quickened pulses slowed as their breath returned. After a long while, she replied, “I missed you too.”

________________________

On Ji returned to the house to find Sokka, Aang, Toph and Ila in the backyard. The two earthbenders were working on a piece of metal together, molding it, shaping it into something the the Fire Nation girl could not see. 

“Who’s that,” she asked Aang, sliding onto the space beside him. 

“That’s Ila, she’s an earthbender from the Fire Nation colonies. She works in the engine room on Zuko’s ship. I think she’s going to return to Ba Sing Se with us. Toph is going to be her master metalbending teacher,” he whispered to her, smiling. “Look,” he added, slightly louder, “she’s a natural.”

“Wow,” On Ji cheered when at last the metalbenders had turned a rusty metal door into a heart. 

“This is for you, Snoozles,” Toph laughed as she handed him the heart.

“Thanks, girls,” Sokka said tearfully, “you really know how to bend my cold, metal heart.”

Toph punched him in the shoulder with cheeks a deep color red. Ila giggled behind her. “It was really nice of you to take the time to teach me some bending, Toph.”

“No problem, Ila, you really are a natural. The invitation to come with us to Ba Sing Se and master the element is open, if you choose to take it.”

“Thanks,” she replied, a bit shyly. “Well, I better head back down to the village. I’m supposed to meet two friends for dinner. If you have any free time tomorrow, I’d love for you to come down, meet them and give me a few more lessons. That is, if you’re up to it.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Toph replied.

Ila was quickly and formally introduced to On Ji before bidding her farewells and heading back down to the village to meet up with Sirao and Ja.The four friends sat together, arguing briefly about what to do for dinner. Sokka and Toph decided to make vegetable curry dish and a side of roast duck. At dusk, just before dinner was ready, Zuko and Katara arrived, sliding open the front door.

“You were gone so long, we weren’t sure if you were coming back,” Sokka said as welcome.

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that,” Zuko replied, running his hand along his head, “we were, we were just settling in.”

Toph snorted, but kept her comments to herself. 

“Do you need help,” Katara offered brightly, moving quickly into the kitchen to offer help. She set the table, brewed some tea, and uncorked a bottle of plum wine, she and Zuko had brought as a gift. Zuko joined Aang and On Ji in the sitting room and heard about how quickly Ila had taken to metalbending. He was both surprised and unsurprised to hear it. Katara had mentioned she was really adept at earthbending, but he hadn’t seen it for himself. He never had a doubt.

On Ji peppered the Fire Lord with questions about some of the new policies he had enacted andhis upcoming meeting with the Minister of Education. In Ba Sing Se, she enrolled in an Earth Kingdom school, it was her parents’ one stipulation for traveling with Aang, she had to continue her education. It was quite a shock to learn that most of what she had learned in school was a lie or a fraction of the truth. 

She admitted that the kids at school were not always kind because she was from the Fire Nation. Thanks to Aang’s connect with King Kuei, she was attending an Upper Ring school. The fact that she was a nonbender and her willingness to re-educate herself endeared a few of her classmates to her and it didn’t hurt that she was good friends with the Avatar, but people were still prejudiced. And for good reason, she learned.

“Friends,” Zuko asked, curious. He had assumed that they would have started dating by now.

“Yep,” Aang shot in, red faced, “just friends.”

Zuko watched as On Ji’s bright face faded a little. Tomorrow night, he would have to have a hard talk with Aang. It’s clear they both liked each other and it wasn’t nice to play with a girls emotions; something he had learned the hard way with Mai. Thankfully, he and Katara were too serious, too open with one another to refrain from honesty.

“Dinner’s ready,” Katara announced from the dining room.

All the friends gathered around the circular table alight with taper candles. Sokka spooned curry into everyone’s bowls while a tray of duck was being passed around. Zuko tossed a few pieces of duck into Toph’s bowl to his left before adding some to his own. Sokka thought this might be a good compromise, and easier so they didn’t have to make a second batch for Aang. Katara took the tray from the right of Zuko, dumping in a few pieces before leaning over the table to hand the tray to On Ji.

“Doesn’t this feel like old times,” asked Sokka, shoveling food into his mouth.

“No, actually,” Toph replied, “usually it’s Katara cooking for us, not you and me.”

“Yeah, I hope you aren’t trying to poison us,” Aang laughed.

“I’ve learned a thing or two from living here,” Sokka huffed.

“Like how to take care of yourself,” Katara added with a laugh.

“Oh, don’t be too hard on them,” Zuko offered, taking his first bite, “it’s a bit mild, buddy, but still tastes pretty good.”

“Don’t take Sparky’s word for it,” replied Toph. “Have you had his tea? He thinks it’s good, but it’s really bad.”

“Hey!” The firebender furrowed his brow in faux-anger, “It’s not that bad.”

“Sorry, buddy, your tea is terrible,” Sokka agreed.

“I think it tastes good, Sokka,” On Ji interjected. “The duck is wonderful.”

“I did that, Fire Girl,” the metalbender added smugly.

“Well it really is good,” she smiled. On Ji had easily fit in with Aang and Toph in Ba Sing Se. When they weren’t working, in school, or traveling, the three friends played games, visited the animal sanctuary, helped out around the tea shop, and roamed the city’s rings. 

As the night grew late, the friends sipped tea and plum wine. Zuko and Katara spoke of their travels through the Fire Nation and Sokka discussed his new role assisting the governor. Slowly the younger friends drifted off to their beds, leaving Sokka, Zuko and Katara to clean up. “I was thinking that we should play an old game of sparring and Battle of the Elements tomorrow,” Sokka mused alloud as he put the dishes away, “like old times.”

“That sounds like fun,” Katara offered.

“Brother,” Sokka started.

“Sokka.”

“You said I could call you brother.”

“Yeah, true.”

“Brother,” he continued, “have you thought about what you’re going to do if the Southern Water Tribe doesn’t forgive you? Or, I guess, more specifically Gran-Gran?”

“No, I haven’t made it that far,” he admitted, looking to Katara. “It would really be up to your sister.”

“Zuko,” she whispered.

“I would do whatever was in my power to earn your grandmother’s respect and I would fight for your sister, to prove that I am worthy of her,” he sighed. “Your father has been one of my closest allies. I hope that counts for something. I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I was forced to give you up. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t go back to the way I was before, I am past that. I suppose I would just bury my head in my work and hope it speaks for itself.”

“Well, for whatever it’s worth, I’ve got your back,” Sokka added, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Just after midnight, the lovers bid Sokka goodnight and headed back to her secluded hut. A sadness lingered between them. As they crawled into bed that night, they pulled each other close, clinging to one another as if some unknown force could break their bond. 

The lovers lay awake that night, silently battling their inner fears. Unwilling to lay their burdens on each other.


	6. Kyoshi Island, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day before Sokka and Suki's wedding. Hakoda arrives from the South Pole. A new battle of the elements occurs. Confessions are made. Despite the fear of an uncertain future, Zuko and Katara's love strengthens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long. I started working on something else, which affected my vision for this story. I came back to it a few times over the past month. Probably the most explicit. It takes place over the course of one day.

The small, private bedroom in the rented hut began to lighten as the sun peaked over the horizon. It was just after dawn and the first flare of the sun’s power filled Zuko’s body. He lie awake feeling at once exhausted and invigorated, after a night of intermittent sleep that amounted to no more than two hours. What few dreams he had were filled by a vast frozen tundra that separated him from Katara. No matter how far he walked, or how fast his ran, the same distance remained. He could never reach her.

The sun was a blessing this morning. Warmth filled him as he clung a little tighter to the waterbender at his side. It was a gift to be here, in this room with Katara. For once having no one waiting on the other side of the door. The room was itself warm, with cherry wood floors, deep green walls, and two small windows facing away from the sunrise. Whoever designed this place must have kept that in mind. The mattress was soft, made of down and nearly half the size of his bed in the palace. He was glad for that - glad to be closer to Katara.

He felt the waterbender stir in his arms and his heart fluttered. It was still hard to believe this was real. 

Maybe he did die in the Agni Kai all those months ago and the afterworld was just his deepest desires fulfilled. _If that was true, then I wouldn’t be having these nightmares_. 

“Zuko?” Her voice was just above a whisper. Sapphire eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the dim light of the room. A loud sigh escaped from her as she buried her face into his chest breathing in his smokey scent. Her fingers gripped at his back. 

The feel of her moving against him brought a smile to his lips. “Good morning, my love.”

She lifted her head up and rested her chin on her hands across his chest. A smirk settled on her lips. Her eyes roamed his face, taking in his features. Her heart thumped in her chest. She thought about asking him how he slept, but she knew he hadn’t. Her sleep was also restless and whenever she happened to wake she could make out the whites of his eyes in the dark. Now, below her fingertips, she could feel his heart racing as well.

This morning felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity and she wouldn’t waste it. She leaned towards him, meeting his lips. His mouth parted slightly at first then wider in response to hers. His hands roamed the expanse of her body. Familiar lands that were his to explore, and his alone. They traced the length of her spine, the small of her back, and her protruding hips before sliding into the warm space between her thighs.

She moaned.

And he responded, turning her over onto her back. With fingers running through his hair, she pulled his mouth down into hers with force. Hungry for him. She wanted to close what little space separated them. Her hips moved against him in response to his magic fingers touching her in all the right places. Another noise slipped from her lips.

He pulled away briefly to take in her sapphire eyes full of desire, her wanton lips, and the tangled mass of dark hair surrounding her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. All of the world’s problems seemed to disappear in those eyes. Her buried into her once more, kissing her hard on her mouth before leaving a trail of kisses from her chin, down her neck, over her sternum, to her naval and onto her other lips. Warm and wet. She tasted sweet. He could feel her thighs tense against his ears muffling the sounds of her tiny noises.

“Zuko,” she breathed as her body shuddered against the pleasure of his tongue. 

Coming up for air, his amber eyes met hers once more. Sweat glistened across her brown skin. He dove into her once more, not wanting to make her wait any longer. Unable to resist her sweetness any longer.

They continued like that on and off until the sun had fully risen above the horizon, filling their small room with only half so much light. Eventually, he quivered between her legs. They lay beside each other hot, naked, and soaked in each other’s sweat.

“Maybe we should stay here forever,” Zuko rasped, filling the silence.

“It feels like a dream,” she replied, still trying to catch her breath.

“Then we should never wake.”

Katara rolled over her side to face him. Propped up on an elbow, she traced the bridge of his nose and the scar tissue around his eye with her opposite hand. One year ago, this scar had marked him as an enemy. Today, it represents the very reason she loved him. His innate goodness. At 13 years old, he spoke out against his father for putting people’s lives at risk and the price he paid was laid bare for all the world to see it. “I think you might get tired of this,” she offered.

“Give me some time and I can go again.”

She laughed. It brought her back to that first night, the night they revealed themselves to one another. She felt like Ayoka. Carefree. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Either way, I could never tire of this,” he replied, turning to face her. “I could never tire of you.”

_________________

The sun glistened on the horizon as Katara stepped out of the hut into the cool mid-morning air. The night before her sleep had been restless. Full of the doubts that lay on their journey ahead. She thought of Zuko and her grandmother and her old waterbending master, Pakku. After one hundred years at war, the Fire Lord was coming to the South Pole. Not as an enemy but as a friend. More than a friend, really. Even though she witnessed his sacrifice, she still worried that they would not forgive him for his family’s crimes.

Thankfully, those thoughts were quickly snuffed out by her relentless lover.

Just as Katara had expected, duty called. Zuko had journeyed back down to the village to meet with Erona and send word to his advisers in the Fire Nation of their arrival at Kyoshi Island and the impending, and somewhat impromptu, diplomatic (albeit deeply personal) visit to the Southern Water Tribe. His eyes had looked weary as he kissed her goodbye, dressed casually save for his Fire Lord headpiece. 

The room had grown colder in his absence.

Katara stretched her arms wide above her head with a yawn. On the horizon, she caught sight of a small ship moving on the water towards Kyoshi from the South. It’s wooden hull and blue sails marked it as Southern Water Tribe. “Dad,” she shouted to no one as her feet took her down into the village to greet him. 

On the way down, she passed a series of uniform huts and friendly faces. All her doubts were swept away by the cool breeze that carried her along the path. As she descended into the village, it became harder to see the port. Her pace quickened as she moved through the square and down the final path onto the dock, where she found Sokka already waiting.

“Hey sis,” a voice called. Sokka stood on the dock, leaning against a nearby post.

“Can’t believe you’re awake,” she joked, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. It was common knowledge that her brother valued his sleep. She couldn’t count on all her fingers and toes the number of time Sokka slept the day away while she, Aang and Toph practiced bending, lounged around, or swam in rivers and streams.

Her brother laughed sarcastically. “I knew dad was coming today, so I got up a few hours ago. I guess I was just excited, so I came down here to wait for him.” After a pause, Sokka added, “I saw your boyfriend with that General not too long ago. You know, the guy you introduced me to yesterday. Anyway, they were talking about the Mechanist and the new republic.”

“So, naturally, you joined in,” Katara interrupted.

“Naturally, and from what they said the world leaders, and the Fire Nation in particular, are developing a new civilian technology division to build the republic’s infrastructure; specifically, public transportation. They were talking about using Ba Sing Se’s tram as inspiration - but using advanced technology from the Mechanist. Now, get this, it isn’t just an internal system but I’m talking worldwide. I’m talking about mass transportation.”

“Isn’t it amazing,” Katara commented, keeping her eyes on the water as her father’s ship slowly came into port. Of course, she knew of the plans that Zuko had for the new republic. For as often as she joined in on his diplomatic affairs, he had governance meetings she was not privy to. His advisors much less trusting of her than their new Fire Lord, even if she was the one who had ultimately give him the throne. Looking at her father’s ship, she couldn’t help but consider what would have happened if she had gone with Hakoda to the South Pole. She might be on that ship now. Or, perhaps, it would have arrived two days ago. With no one’s fear or suspicion preventing her from bending the ship faster.

“Yeah, and it’s the perfect job for me,” he exclaimed.

“What,” she yelped. Tearing her eyes from her father’s ship, Katara looked at her brother with furrowed brows. “Sokka, you’re getting married tomorrow. How can you even consider a job that might take you away from here? Don’t you feel like that’s something you should discuss with Suki first?”

“She knows I’m not meant to tend land and keep house while she gets to lead the Kyoshi Warriors. I’m a warrior, a strategist, and would make a great engineer. I mean, look, I designed those submarines we used on the Day of Black Sun. I am meant for more.”

“You’re also heir to the Southern Water Tribe. And don’t you have a job with the Governor?”

He sighed, then smiled brightly. “I know, but dad’s not dead yet. Look,”he said, pointing towards the small Water Tribe ship pulling into the dock.

Hakoda stood on the prow waving to his two blue children on the dock. A warm glow of joy washed over him as he saw them together, for the first time in nearly half a year. Even from a distance, Hakoda could see that Sokka looked so much more a man, despite his 17 years. And, Katara appeared as beautiful and alight as her mother had been at her age. His own look had changed as well. The weariness from the war still sat heavy on his shoulders. Tears formed in the corner of his ocean eyes to see them.

“And who says I can’t do both?”

“Well, do you think Suki would be happy to have you leave?”

“Katara, we aren’t marrying each other to be tied to a piece of land. The Kyoshi Warriors go where they are needed most, and so would I. Maybe I wouldn’t even have to go to colonies or the Fire Nation Capitol. I could just design my plans here and send Hawky to deliver them wherever they’re needed.”

The waterbender pondered her brother’s words. Suki and Sokka had been separated for months and the spark between them still remained. If anything, that flame burned even brighter. The warriors complimented each other. Suki laughed easily at his jokes and Sokka doted over her. It wasn’t in her brother to hinder Suki. 

_Is my love with Zuko fragile_ , she wondered. He only ever bolstered her, yet the thought of living apart from him affected a deep desolation within. 

In front of them, descending from the gangway, appeared the tall, lanky figure of their father carrying a sealskin satchel over his shoulder. Katara and her brother moved simultaneously to meet him, racing towards him. With tears streaming down her face, Katara reached Hakoda first. Around her, she felt the arms of her father and then of her brother as they wrapped each other in a warm embrace.

“I missed you, dad,” the siblings echoed. Wrapped in each others arms, laughter and tears escaped them. Something Katara hadn’t even realized was missing had returned. She felt home even closer. 

Hakoda pulled away to memorize the new lines on their faces. From worry and from joy. “Look at you both, all grown up,” he replied. “It’s been a rather short journey. I’m glad to be so close to you, Sokka, and with you now, Katara.”

They naturally eased into familiarity once all their greetings were complete. Distance and time had separated them, but their closeness erased it in an instant. The Water Tribe family walked together through the village to find the inn Sokka had rented out for his father and the crew that accompanied him on his journey.

“Sokka,” a familiar voice called from behind them. The sound of heavy footsteps caught up to them. It was the face of an old familiar friend. “I am honored to be here,” he added as he approached them.

“Bato, you made it,” Sokka replied, breaking free from his father to grasp the other man’s forearm.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” his tribesman smiled. Together, the four companions continued to a small, unassuming inn on the edge of the square. Quickly, Bato and Hakoda checked in and left behind their belongings in their rooms before the they all headed to the local tavern. Hakoda was looking forward to some ale and a bit of traditional Earth Kingdom food to mark the start of their celebration. 

______________________

“Will you both join me and the guys tonight for the stag,” Sokka asked loudly before biting in to a hearty piece of leg of roasted chicken. They four companions sat at a low square table next to a window not far from the front entrance. It was midday and the tavern was filling up with the busy sounds of villagers at lunch.

“You don’t want us old men crashing your party, do you” asked Bato. He gave his old friend Hakoda a heartfelt laugh and elbowed him in the ribs. “It’s been a long time since either one of us got married. Or celebrated a wedding for that matter.”

“We’ll be back here tonight, doing a bit of gambling if you’re up to it,” Sokka continued, mouth full of meat.

The three men chattered away about courtship traditions and the restoration of the South Pole. And, although Katara laughed and nodded along with the men as they spoke, she receded inside herself once more. She thought back on her parallel journey with Zuko. Their circumstances weren’t all that different. Children of their nations’ leaders. He just had the misfortune of being raised by a tyrant. Once, his face had been the very picture of the enemy. His was the last face of the Fire Nation her people had seen before she and Sokka ran off to save the Avatar and help save the world.

She wondered how many of her people would still see his face as such. He who had nearly destroyed her village for the sake of his honor.

It definitely helped that her father, Bato, and other tribal warriors knew that Zuko was just as vital to ending the war as Aang had been. And, she wasn’t as worried about her Gran-Gran and the members of the Southern Water Tribe as the Northerners who occupied her thoughts. If what her father’s letter had said was true, tribesmen from the North were living in the South. Making it their new home. During the war, the Norther Water Tribe made every effort to stay neutral - or, if not neutral, at least uninvolved - yet they too suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation. And at Zuko’s hands in particular. He was there the night Tui was killed. The night Yue sacrificed herself in the spirit’s place. He was the reason the spirits were left unprotected in the first place.

Life before Aang, all Katara knew of the world were the things she heard and her own experiences. The Fire Nation killed her mother and took her father from her for many years. She saw them as evil and their threat was real. She was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe for a reason. They were the enemy and had been for one hundred years.

At the time, she thought all people of the Fire Nation were evil - were the enemy - and everyone else was good. But there was good and evil on both sides, and she learned that the hard way. Like when General Fong tried to force Aang into the Avatar state, or when they were prisoners in Ba Sing Se. And she thought of Hama, a member of her own tribe - of how the older woman violated her and forced her to use bloodbending. It was an evil, vile thing. Then later, Katara herself had used bloodbending. Shame settled into her cheeks as she thought of the man that she and Zuko attacked aboard the Southern Raider’s steamship. _All people are capable of great good and great evil._

This she knew. But she wondered whether she would have learned that lesson if she never left the South Pole. The women and children there now would hear the warriors’ and the newcomers’ stories and take them as fact. Add that to their own experiences, and it led her back to the place she started: how could they forgive Zuko, and, in turn, her?

Suddenly, a warm hand came to a rest on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up and met his smiling amber eyes. With a sweet smile of her own, Katara placed her hand atop his. _But no matter how many people are against us, you need only look to me._ She had said those words to him back on their ship. But they rang true for her as well. _I need only look to you._

“Please, Fire Lord Zuko, sit with us,” Hakoda welcomed, gesturing to the table. “I hope you received my letter.”

“Chief Hakoda, yes, thank you for your answer. It is truly a pleasure to see you again and you as well, Bato. Welcome to Kyoshi,” Zuko offered with a calm smile. Whatever his age, he met Hakoda as his equal.

The Fire Lord continued, “My crew is eager to visit the South Pole and experience its beauty. And I to make amends. While I would love to sit and chat with you and Bato, to catch up, I unfortunately have prior plans. Sokka, Katara, I hope you’ll join us soon.” The hand on Katara’s shoulder gave a light squeeze before its owner headed out the door.

Zuko had joined a few of his crewmen for lunch in an inner room. He had eaten lightly, so as not to spoil himself for the game of elements at the beach. Stepping out into the bright sun on the street, Zuko shielded his eyes. He felt at the height of his power, and headed to meet his friends at an alcove by the beach. The sun reinvigorated him, in spite of his lack of sleep. Above, the skies were clear and, although it was cooler than his home in the Capitol, he could feel the temperature in the air rising.

Along the way, he passed a group of curious children, gawking at his scar. There was once a time when he would have been self-conscious and embarrassed with those staring eyes. He would scowl and force them to look away. But now was different. And children were curious by nature. He didn’t blame them. Before his attack, Kyoshi Island had been largely unscathed by the war. In the Earth Kingdom mainland, burn scars like his were common. But here they were rare. 

He passed the children a quick smile as he continued on his way.Walking down a footpath in the tall grass to an alcove, the firebender found Toph and Ila chatting away on the beach. He had seen Ila that morning and invited her to join.

Sensing his arrival, Toph broke off from her conversation to greet him. With a quick hug and a light shove, she offered, “I thought it might be fun to battle our own elements.”

“Ila,” he greeted before replying, “And who will fight fire or water?”

“Aang.”

“So Aang will have to battle twice?” 

“Maybe we can do a battle of two on three, you two and Katara versus me and Aang. That seems fair, since I’m obviously the strongest bender,” Toph taunted. 

“That seems fair,” Aang replied, drifting down from the sky on his air glider. He seemed slightly older than when Zuko had seen him in the autumn. He was taller, and, although his face was sharper, he still carried his boyish charm.

“Didn’t Katara come out victorious the last three times we battled,” Zuko asked.

“You know, Sparky, it’s been like what, three months, and I’ve been training every single day. She’s mine.”

“So, the ground rules are Aang can only bend water or fire, no air or earth. Do people get knocked out? Like are there penalties or boundaries,” asked Ila, having only had a brief introduction to the game before Zuko’s arrival.

“Well, usually Snoozles, I mean Sokka, is here to ref the games. He sets the ground rules pregame, and calls us out if we do somethin’ shady, not that I ever would.”

With a snort, Aang and Zuko rolled their eyes in unison before bursting into a fit of laughter. A beet red color spread across Toph’s face. She stomped her left foot, which raised the ground beneath Aang and Zuko. It sent them flying into the ocean. Ila suppressed a laugh hearing the sound of their bodies make when as they crash into the water below. Having her dominance restored, Toph’s face returned to its natural pale coloring.

Behind them, the sound of voices mumbled in the tall grass. Sokka and Katara appear, eyebrows furrowed. Even Toph could sense the tension between them. Choosing to ignore it for fun, she relayed her proposition for a battle of two on three. 

“I love it,” Sokka announced, clapping his hands together. 

Coming out of the water, Aang and Zuko bent their clothes dry. They removed their shirts and laid them out on a nearby boulder, knowing there was a chance they’d be right back in the water. Although the air was much cooler than their battles on the beach in the Fire Nation, their spirits were just as high.

“So, do I only attack Toph,” asked Ila, still unsure of the ground rules.

“No, you can go after anyone on the opposite team,” Sokka confirmed. He looked down at the sundial on his wrist and set a time limit, determined boundaries and illegal moves, and decided on a new point system. 

“Illegal moves? What madness is this, ref,” Toph demanded to know. “That severely limits my abilities, I can’t send people flying out of bounds?”

“Well, technically, you can. Once someone steps out of bounds they are out of the game. Penalties will need to be taken for illegal movies. No bending the ground out of bounds beneath them, but you can toss boulders and you can raise the ground up or down. Arguing with the ref will give you a technical, and send points over to the other team,” Sokka added smugly, moving to a position on the high ground that would give him the best view. “One last rule, if Aang steps out of bounds once, he is allowed to continue playing but will lose one of his elements. Just to keep the game fair.”

The teams dispersed on the beach while Sokka found a good position on the high ground.

Aang and Toph stood together on one side of the beach while Zuko, Katara, and Ila stood on the other end with nearly 75 meters between them. Each team huddled together, given two minutes to discuss their game plans.

With a loud whistle, they were off. Toph immediately raised a wall of sand blocking her opponents while Aang moved into the water, creating a cyclone aimed at Ila. 

Zuko blasted through the sand wall, punching fire balls at Toph. Katara mimicked his movements using water. A challenge Katara hadn’t faced before was that Sokka deemed it illegal to use ice. Toph raised the ground, sending discs of rocks in their direction and hoping to push them out of bounds

Behind them, Ila twisted to secure her foot in the sand and raised a wall to block Aang’s cyclone. He surfed around her on a wave sending daggers of flames at her. The earthbender sunk beneath the earth’s surface, closing the ground before the rain of fire could burn her.

“Hey!” Aang shouted, eyes on Sokka. “Isn’t that out of bounds?”

“It’s within the perimeters, the move stands,” he called back from the sidelines.

Ila pushed through the surface raising the ground 20 meters in the air as Aang collides with the rock wall. Shaking his head to put his vision back into focus, he squatted down before raising his arms high above his head. A wave 20 meters higher than Ila’s platform crashed over the course, drenching everyone. 

Unfazed, Toph bent a boulder of armor around herself as Zuko and Kara rose from the water to continue hitting her with the impact of their syncronized hits. As the attack of water and fire let up, Toph broke out of her armor sending it to capture Zuko and Katara.

Zuko easily broke free with the heat of his fire but Katara struggled without the aid of ice.

Seeing Katara on the ground, Ila sent too boulders flying towards Toph and Aang before heading to the aid the waterbender. 

Using Ila’s weapon to her advantage, Toph bent the boulder towards Zuko, but Aang flew backwards into the water just out of bounds.

“Aang, I’m sorry, you’ve lost an element,” Sokka shouted. “Choose wisely.”

With quick hands, Ila broke Katara free from her momentary prison.

The friends battled it out for nearly an hour. In the end, it was Zuko and Toph on either side. 

With a bit of luck, Zuko sent a fire whip at Toph’s feet forcing her into the water. Taking in a deep breath, the earthbender sunk to the bottom to feel the sand and sense the world around her. Angry, she used an illegal move that sends Zuko flying towards Sokka.

Creating jets with his fists, he repositioned and flew back towards her. Midair, Toph couldn’t feel him coming. His fits collided into her at the last second, sending her just out of bounds. Team Zuko beats Team Toph.

After some initial bickering about the rules and the outcome of this round of elements, the air around them lightened. Katara sat quietly smiling to herself as she watched all of her friends laughing together. A momentary escape from their responsibilities. It was nice being around their friends once more. She hadn’t realize how much she missed them. They stayed together on the beach for a few hours as the air warmed around them - laughing, bending, and setting new dates for rematches over the next year.

______________________

Darkness had fallen by the time Katara, Toph, and On Ji headed to the Kyoshi training center for Suki’s bachelorette. The sound of music was drifting on the air as they approached the entrance. 

Inside, Ty Lee was sitting in the middle of the room playing a tsungi horn surrounded by three Kyoshi Warriors. Well, Katara assumed they were warriors. For once, no one was dressed in their traditional robes or wore their war paint. They flitted about the room, eating food, chatting, or training in hand-to-hand combat. The center was filled with girls in different colored dresses, pink and green and yellow and white while Suki alone wore blue. Katara, to her credit, had worn a Fire Nation dress she often wore on the ship - she had received a note earlier that day from Mai asking her not to wear blue. 

Along the farthest wall sat a table filled with platters of finger foods, fruit, cheeses, sweet buns, and pastries. A few bottles of rice wine sat atop the table as well. Katara looked down at On Ji and Toph taking mental note to make sure they didn’t drink too much. Even if they had seen so much of the world, they were still children.

Mai greeted the three new party-guests with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, “Girls, welcome to the party.” It was flat and dry, but a small smirk sat on her lips. They all greeted her in turn before making their way to give Suki their well wishes.

Wearing a traditional water tribe dress, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors looked more beautiful than Katara had ever seen her. Bare-faced, it was the prospect of marriage that had given her a glow. When Suki saw her future sister-in-law and her friends walking towards her, she stood to greet them. “Thank you for coming,” she beamed. “Can you believe it? Sokka and I are getting married tomorrow - it feels surreal.”

“Tell me about it,” Toph quipped, and Katara could sense a hint of jealousy.

“We’re so happy for you,” On Ji said, slightly louder, hoping to drown out Toph’s words. 

“We really are,” agreed Katara, “I’m so excited to have a sister.”

Suki pulled Katara into a bone crushing hug. “I am too.”

On Ji and Toph floated over to Ty Lee, who was showing a long black-haired, green eyed warrior how to play her instrument. “We planned a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding,” Suki voice was heard over the sounds of broken music. 

“Wow, I thought you’d want to incorporate some of the Kyoshi tradition into it,” Katara said off handedly. 

“I did, originally,” she offered thoughtfully, her gray-blue eyes twinkling in the candlelight. “But then I thought about it, the sacrafice he’s making to live here. Away from his family,” she paused to look directly at Katara before gesturing towards Toph, “away from his friends. I want him to know that I love and respect his traditions as much as he respects mine. Tomorrow, he thinks I’ll be in my Kyoshi Warrior regalia, but I actually have a dress. Your Gran-Gran made it for me and your father brought it with him. One of the girls had to make a few adjustments today, but it’s perfect.”

Suki’s fingers fell to the carving around her neck, the one Sokka spent days working on to present to her on a forest green ribbon. A deeper shade of pink rose to the Kyoshi Warrior’s cheeks. Katara looked at her thoughtfully and more fully appreciated their relationship. The give and take of it. The willingness to compromise. Much like her own relationship.

“He’s not totally alone.”

“Yeah,” the waterbender added and her eyes shifted back towards the two Fire Nation girls, “what is going on with you two and Ty Lee and Mai?”

“It seems more complicated than it is, the four of us have grown close. In more ways than one,” Suki faltered as Ty Lee’s smiling eyes met hers.

“I won’t pry, it’s not my business anyway.” But Katara had a feeling she knew what was going on with them. The flirtations. Her brother staying over at their place. Sokka, unusually tight lipped about it - but he’s an open book. The awkwardness that passed between them yesterday had been revelatory.

______________________

The tavern was loud and smokey. Members of Zuko’s crew had heard about Sokka’s stag party and made a point to crash it. They were getting him rightfully wasted. “Sokka’s not in a state to gamble,” the Fire Lord had told them. “So don’t even think about it.”

The crew was a bit salty after that, hoping to make easy money off a drunk guy. Despite the chorus of groans, they agreed not to take advantage of him. Instead they gave Sokka marital advice: how to keep women pleased, how to avoid them, when to fight and when to give in. “And other women love a married man,” said Urusi, a lieutenant, third in command behind General To, “so be careful.”

“That’s not true,” Ila offered, drinking a dark, heavy port. “Let’s not generalize, Urusi. No woman in her right mind, beside your wife of course - with all due respect - would be interested in you.”

The table of Fire Nation sailors, soldiers, and engineers laughed with her at his expense. Urusi was used to being teased. He was a thick man of a height with Ila, pale skin, brown eyes set close together, with a unibrow and mustache. He was a well-humored man, whose wife, beautiful though she may be, often joked at his expense whenever they happened to see each other. She was taller than him by a head and skinny as a rake. Her hair was long and almost silver with soft features and grey eyes. They had three children that all favored her, which was a blessing from the spirits. 

“You’d be surprised, young earthbender, the number of women I have had to narrowly escape so as not to betray my wife.”

The crewed laughed once more.

“We’re pretty open,” Sokka slurred, joining the conversation. He took another slug of fire whiskey. Zuko noted to himself that they would have to leave soon. “Suki and I. We are open, you know what I mean,” the Water Tribe boy continued.

Zuko stepped in before Sokka could finish his statement. “That’s enough, buddy,” he interrupted, taking his friend under his arm. “You all are lucky you’re on leave. Behave,” he threatened his crew, whose laughter filled up the room once more. Searching the tavern, Zuko found Aang perched on the bar, brow furrowed in concentration. With some difficulty, he made his way over to him, with a slumped Sokka on his arm. “Aang,” he called.

Aang looked up, meeting amber eyes briefly. “Just playing a game of Pai Sho,” he called back.

“Sokka’s out of sorts, I’m taking him home.”

“I won’t be far behind,” the Avatar replied, bright, steel-gray eyes returning to the board. With a shout, he slammed a piece down on the table. Zuko heard groans from the old man he was playing against as they made their way to the front door. 

Out into the cool night air, Zuko let out a sigh of relief. If they stayed any longer, he was nervous that Sokka might miss his own wedding. Too drunk still to make it to the ceremony. Sokka muttered thanks as he regained control of his own weight. Above them Yue shined brightly, waning towards another full moon, one that would arrive when they both landed in the South Pole.

“Hey man, I got a confess - a confesh - I gotta tell you somefing.” Sokka slurred, eyes glazed over. “I’m sorry.”

“No worries, buddy, it’s only a bit of drink. We’ve all been there.”

“No, not that,” he croaked. As they made their way up the hill towards Sokka’s home, the drunk boy stumbled. He teetered under the influence struggling to balance and maintain his direction. Zuko snatched his arm and drew him back along the path. Trying to steady him. 

“What’s up?”

“Your gunna wanna kill me, brother. I be-betrayed you. Your honor, brother. M..M…Mai.” Sokka stopped for a moment, bracing for a punch. “Me and Suki, well. Me and Suki.”

Zuko stared at his friend in confusion. If truth be told, he and Mai were never truly in love. There was mutual affection, for sure. But their relationship was based on their mutual desire to escape into someone outside of Azula. It pained him to admit it. As children, they played together. They grew up together. But Mai did not love the real Zuko, she loved the Zuko he was pretending to be when he thought his honor could be regained through his father’s affection.

“It’s okay, bud. You don’t have to say it.”

“You’re not,” he faltered. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you,” he asked with a smile. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, “I don’t really know what you’ve done anyway. Not that you are obligated to tell me anything. But you, Suki, Mai -”

“And Ty Lee.”

“And Ty Lee are all, well maybe not adults, but you are at least capable of making your own decisions. As long as you and Suki are open and honest with each other, that’s really all that matters.”

After a few labored minutes of silence, they reached Sokka’s dark house. As the walked through the front door, Zuko bent flames into the candles lighting the house. Sokka lurched onto the couch, face burried in his hands. “I thought you would be angry with me. She was your girlfriend,” his confession continued. “Not to mention how I handled you telling me about Katara.”

“Sokka, bud. Mai was - what Mai and I had together - listen, it’s okay,” he sat down in a chair across from him. “I love your sister. And while I care for Mai and I want her happiness, I know I am not the person to give it to her. And she can’t possibly give it to me. It would be a betrayal of the love I have for your sister to try and restrict an ex or my friend from finding their own happiness.”

“Mai and Ty Lee, it was just fun,” Sokka continued, lifting his face to meet Zuko’s eyes. “I care about them, of course. But they are together. Suki and I - it’s just been a bit of fun. It wasn’t just me.”

The front door burst open with a gust of wind and Aang’s bright face appeared before them. “I won 10 silver pieces,” he beamed. Oblivious, Aang bounded into the living sitting next to Sokka, whose mouth sits agape at the sudden interruption. The intruder relayed his evening: the number of Pao Sho games he’d won and lost. How Ila, Sirao and Ja had given him a glass of plum wine. He showed them some of his airbending tricks with marbles and accidentally blew an old man off his chair. By the time his story finished, Sokka had forgotten all about his confession. 

“That’s awesome, Aang! Glad you had fun,” Sokka slurred.

Figuring that now was as good a time as any, Zuko asked, “Hey, Aang - what’s going on with you and On Ji.”

“We’re friends.”

Sokka scoffed. “It’s quite obvious that she likes you more than a friend,” he added, voice still thick with drink.

“I can tell that you like her as more than a friend too.” The firebender smiled encouragingly. 

Aang’s face dimmed slightly. “I just - I guess I’m just afraid,” Aang replied, downtrodden. “I do like her - I like her a lot. She is pretty and friendly and loves to travel and dance. She makes me smile and makes me laugh.” He sighed, “I just don’t want to get hurt like last time.”

A pang of guilt struck Zuko. “It won’t be the same this time.”

“How can you tell?” Aang shot back with venom on his lips. “Because you aren’t there to steal her away?” Wine had made him honest.

“Maybe,” Zuko replied. Another shock. His mouth set into a hard line. It wasn’t in him to justify his relationship with Katara. Or to defend himself once more. It was a conversation they had had all those months ago. Aang had sanctioned the relationship. And it wasn’t in Zuko to take the bait any longer. Katara had helped him with - when she gave him a second chance at life.

“That’s unfair, Aang,” Sokka said bitterly. 

“No, Sokka, just leave it alone.” Zuko stood from his chair. He calmly addressed his young friend. “I’m sorry you are still hurting because of me. I was honest with you about my feelings and hers. I felt guilty. You know I would have lived my whole life in denial of my feelings for Katara, if she didn’t feel the same way. I told you that. But she did feel the same way - she does. I don’t want to sit here and justify my relationship with her because nothing has changed since then. Except the depth of my feelings. But I also care about you, Aang. I want to see you happy. Everyone can see that On Ji likes you and it seems like you like her too. But be honest with me: Is it because you still have feelings for Katara that you won’t make a move?”

“No,” Aang replied with indignation. Silence filled the room. Sokka squirmed under the weight of its tension. Finally, Aang spoke once more, admitting, “Maybe. I don’t know.” All his fire snuffed out.

“Do you like On Ji?” Zuko asked, unable to begrudge him his feelings. If the roles were reversed, Zuko would still be pining after her silently. And no other girl - not Mai or even a reappearance of Jin - could change him. Well, at least not in three months.

“Yes, I do.”

“Why don’t you ask her how she feels,” Sokka offered. “Maybe if you are up front and honest with her, she will be up front and honest about you.”

The front door slammed open again, taking the boys by surprise. Toph and On Ji stumble in laughing, faces painted like Kyoshi Warriors. Behind them, Katara slid the door shut. When she turned towards the room she becomes acutely aware of the tension simmering among them. Aang’s downcast expression, Zuko defensive stance, and Sokka between them ever-the referee.

“Oh, Snoozles,” Toph cheered, stumbling through the tense room to wrap her arms around him. “I am so happy for you. You have a good thing going here.” Then in a whisper she continued, “don’t forget what I saw about my love line.”

On Ji made her way over to Aang, whose mild embarrassment ballooned in her presence. “It was fun, but I missed you.”

Aang offered a brief smile. “I missed you, too.”

Still wrapped tightly around Sokka’s waist, Toph went on to relay their evening: the poorly play tsungi horn, the delicious wine, the truth or dare - which sparked fear in the poor boy caught ing her embrace - three epic rounds of hand-to-hand combat, and Katara’s incessant nagging to stop drinking that delicious wine.

“Alright, guys. It’s late. Zuko, we should go. Suki asked me to help get her ready in the morning and I’d like to get a bit more sleep than last night.”

“Why would she need help getting ready,” Sokka asked, peeling Toph’s arms from around his neck. 

“It’s tradition.” An easy infallible statement.

Zuko bid his farewells, placing a hand on Aang’s shoulder briefly before heading for the door and disappearing into the night with Katara at his side.

Sokka, still feeling loose, walked Toph through the house out into the backyard. Momo and Appa were there, already sleeping. He sat Toph on the ground by the fire and went back in the house to grab a cup of water. When he returned Toph had built her rock tent with an opening. Groaning a bit, Sokka got onto his hands and knees and crawled inside while holding her cup. 

“Sokka,” Toph said just above a whisper.

“I’m here,” he replied with effort, trying to fit himself inside. “Here, have some water.”

She took the glass and downed it quickly. Sensing his discomfort, she pushed the walls out slightly to make room for him. Shifting his seat, he stretched his legs out long beside her. The liquor still warmed him. “I’ve really missed you, Toph.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she replied, without hesitation. “Ba Sing Se has been fun, but not as fun as when we were together.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I really like Suki. I mean, she saved my life. Well, you did first, but you know what I mean. I thought maybe you would get sick of Kyoshi Island and come to see us. It’s kind of lonely without you. You’re my best friend, Sokka.”

“I know,” he said, leaning his head onto hers, “and I’m sorry. It’s just not as easy to travel without Appa.”

“That’s true.”

“I love your letters and finding out what trouble you’re getting into - it makes me feel like I’m here. Hearing about the metal-bending - all of that. I know it’s hardly the same. I promise to visit soon. Maybe I’ll visit during Zuko’s diplomatic visit. That way we can all be together again.”

“I would like that.” Her voice trails off as she drifted into soundless sleep.

______________________

The air was cool around them as they made their way back to the small rented hut on the hill. Zuko had initially wanted to discuss the conversation he had with Aang - to tell her how much it guilted him. At the sight of her, all those thoughts dissolved away. Maybe he would tell her tomorrow or maybe on their journey to the South Pole. Instead, he enjoyed the comfort of their silence.

As they made their way inside, Zuko bent a low light into a lantern at the front entrance of their hut. He carried it with him into the large sitting and dinning area, placing it on a small round table in front of the couch. 

With ease, he plopped down onto the couch, lying down on his back. He breathed a sigh of relief to be back in the comfort of this little hut. The familiar weight of Katara eased herself on top of him. He slid his hands across her back. Trapping her in his embrace as she giggled. Her head rested over the place that held his scar - the place where he had nearly given his life for her. “When we get married,” he began.

“Oh, we are getting married now?”

“When we get married, I know that we’ll have to have a ceremony for the Fire Nation and probably for the Water Tribe as well. But I want to do something that just for us, maybe for our friends as well.”

“Maybe we’ll have three weddings,” Katara crooned, she could hear the rhythm of Zuko’s breath begin to even. “The first can be for the Fire Nation. Then we can travel to the South Pole and have a Southern Water Tribe traditonal wedding with my family. And finally, maybe on the beaches of Ember Island, we could do something for us - to make our own tradition.”

“That would be nice,” he yawned beneath her, loosening his grasp as he drifted in and out of consciousness. “Katara,” he whispered.

“Yes, my love?”

“Thank you -”

His breath steadied beneath her. She kissed him lightly on his lips and then his forehead. He needed rest and so did she. Tomorrow would be a long day - emotional. She eased herself from him, placed a light yellow wool blanket atop him, and blew out the flame before moving to their bedroom. As she drifted off to sleep she thought of his words. Of a marriage for just the two of them. Of a sunrise on the ocean with soft sand underfoot. Of the moon rising to meet them after as darkness falls.

Sleep soon took her as well.


End file.
